


A Love theme for Gargoyles

by hesperaxa



Category: Jean-Michel Jarre (Musician), Music - Fandom
Genre: Electronic music, F/M, Music, Paris (City), Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 72,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10149746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesperaxa/pseuds/hesperaxa
Summary: this is new to the internet community, as no JMJ fanfiction is around online, we have created works, but in private.i wish to share this one with you all.reminder/disclaimer: JMJ is a vampire in real life but please do not try an annoy him by offering your self to him, hes a very busy man.Evelyn works in a  museum, and has a special guest at a music exhibition, little that she knows, hes kept an eye on her all this time....





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Being him wasn't easy. Not too long ago he would of said life was stressful, hard even, but he enjoyed it, then someone he loved turned that on his head. Since then, its been strangely calming, well its easier to walk around the light, if your used to wearing sunglasses all the time...  
Evelyn was living her normal boring life, like everyone else in Paris, moving from London wasn't much of a jump, apart from the language barrier with some folk, but she knew enough to make life better. She had a small but cosy apartment near La Defense, the rent was high but her job paid well enough to cover it easily. She worked as a personal assistant for a museum curator, sure part of the job were dull but the hours where so low, somedays it was pointless coming in at all, her boss was great as well, he would always tell her she didn't need to come in, and just do the paper work in the flat.  
Life was normal, it was great even...  
Until him....  
It was one day at the museum , they had a exhibition concerning french music, and Evelyn had to sort out the invitations for the opening night. Mr. Lacroix gave her the list of names, and she had to write up and post the letter, easy enough she thought. Most the names she might of seen in books or magazine, but one she saw, her heart fluttered. Her fingers struggled to write his name coherently on the paper. She even knew his address, she had to calm her thought.  
“God damn it Eve, be fucking professional here, you will have to meet him that night, when was it anyways?” flinging papers about for her briefing, five days time!

She finished the invitations quickly, walking out the office, all bound up and shoved them in her backpack. The day was bright but not boiling, it was late spring time and the cooling breeze rushed between the buildings in the city. The walk to the post office wasn't far, but was long enough for a wandering mind to run away. The deed was done, letters posted for all 40 guests, yet she wondered, if he really would come. Surely he would, he was one of France's top artists of all time, once years ago he was loved by millions that flocked to his concerts in the city.

She stopped and starred at the La Defense its self, he held one here, pity she wasn't old enough to of been there. After grabbing a coffee and some lunch, she was back in the office, chucking her boss a sandwich he loved so much from that cafe. She melted back in her chair, still her mind wandering, her boss was intrigued.

“Eve, whats wrong, your mind is going places?” Mr. Lacroix spoke softly but straight to the point.

“Oh not much, just all those names, didn't know any of them-”

“Oh that's balls, you knew one of them, I know you do, you know who Mr.J-”  
“Hey quit it, you know I love his music, this is going to be real hard for me, I have to try and be normal if I want to try talk to him at this event.” Evelyn sat there, holding her take away cup in her hands, hoping looking into will spell out a plan to help her. Her boss giggled.

“Oh my dear Eve, you really think I hired you to be normal, no, I gave you this job because you are different, and I don't think you should even try to be normal on this night, seeing you are going to be handling some of the instruments.” he pushed forward the list of instruments they would show off that night, a few string and wind ones, but then some newer electronic pieces showed up.

“you know I can't play the wind and strings, I can have a crack with the keyboards.” she shuffled the papers away in her desk, hoping it would end the conversation.

“One is a synth, you okay with that, its not too hard, like a keyboard, I know how ham fisted you can be.” he instantly regretted saying that, as the end of her pastry hit him clean in chest.

“Cheeky bugger! You know I'm good with those! Easier sometimes depending on the model, think I will go clean some glass now sir. Good day.” and with that sarcastic line she was off with her gloves and cleaning gear, faking a bow out the door, making her boss laugh.

An hour past, people came and left the white rooms, only a few interrupted her spring clean with questions. She still couldn't shake the feeling of anxiety out her chest about this exhibition, “dont try too hard, that's when you mess up.” the large clock at the front of the building struck six in the evening, she saw her boss wave good bye, she mirrored that. He locked her in, which was no issues, she had keys naturally. She locked the case she finished cleaning, dumped the gear in the office and get her jacket on, when a noise of scratches on glass was heard. A low shriek in the back of the building.

“Hey, anyone messing about in here, leave or I will phone the police!” another noise was heard but it sounds like something flying.

She ran out the office with a torch in hand, the light flicking in the glass cases and white walls, but nothing, not even a bird or a teenage boy messing about, nothing. She checked the cases, no scratches , nothing missing or damaged. She must have been imagining it. She left the building and locked the door, its just a pity she missed the shadow watching her on the clock tower...


	2. Chapter 2

   

 

Evelyn was still biting the end of the pen, the pen she should have been writing with. She was still worrying about the exhibition night, seeing it was tomorrow, her boss said not to worry, everything was in place, the drink and food sorted, the music would be pre-recorded to suit the evening, yet something plagued her mind.

She needed something to wear.

“Eve...you good over there? You still freaking out about tomorrow, I told you everything is sorted, you sorted it all out.” the voice broke into her pen filled mind.

“Oh...yes, yes I know, but... I don't have anything suitable to wear tomorrow, I mean look at me, cant go like this, I don't have “fancy clothing” really, didn't see the point.” she looked down at her self, sure she liked her style, it was her. She was roguish really, the “punk geek” I think they called it back in London, combat boots, skinny jeans and tops with grungy pictures like skulls, anarchic slogans and a hoodie to finish it off.

“Well, I could let you have a longer lunch break so you can find something, go to the main shopping road, Champs Elysees, you might find something simple there, and I mean simple, you don't need crazy, you look it enough.” poking his tongue out.

“Really! Oh that's amazing thank you!!!” she jumped up, grabbing her bag from the coat rack, running out she hugged her boss, knocking his glasses about, but was amused by her thanks.

“You can have 2 hours! I expect simple but nice! You know what shops I mean!”

Running to the closest metro station, she caught the train to the Champs Elysees. Grand street of shops and food. She grabbed her lunch and a coffee, and hit the shops. The first few where pointless, all pastel colours and weird patterns that 'normal' people would wear, made her feel quite nauseous. The quest carried on, an hour in she found a black play-suit, long flared legs and sleeveless arms, the middle carried off a mesh around the stomach but didn't reveal anything. She paired it off with some high black boots and a velvet choker and she was sorted.

She text her boss saying she was heading back as she saw something in the corner of her eye. It was a pair of sunglasses in a shop window, black and round, very old school but simple, they could work with her outfit, but why sunglasses at night, but her gut told her to get them, there was something about them. She dived into the shop, they where expensive, but they suited her perfectly, she passed her card over, taking the glasses and wearing them, it wasn't sunny as such, but who cared, she spent €300 on them, she can wear them when she liked damn it.

The trip back on the metro was met with odd looks, wearing sunglasses underground was weird, but she was too happy to care. The look from her boss was even weirder, as she wandered back in the office, with time to spare.

“did we find something, or just sunglasses?” he quizzed her, hoping she didn't waste a good favour.

“no I did, you can see if you want, I think its classic modern.” passing her bag over, he pulled out the play-suit, nodding with approval.

“yes I glad you picked it, I saw it in the window to work this morning, knew you would get it.”

“oh am I that predictable?”

“Yes.” he smugly smiled at her, popping the clothing away, passing the bag back.

“have you got the emails back saying who's coming now?” she changed the conversation back to work, taking her sunglasses off.

“I do indeed, everyone said yes, a full house, all 40 of them, all of them...” emphasising 'all' to wind her up.

“Well that's good news, best carry on then, cant disappoint them, I will go see if all the instruments are ready for me to play on ahead of time. I will go see Jacques is ready for me.”

“That's a good idea, I know that synth is tricky to get used too.” he shouted at her as she wandered out the door to the basement.

It wasn't dark or damp as most people would think, it was clean, well lit for a concrete hole in the ground.

Jacques was just tinkering away on a string piece, the wood needed lacquering again after time and use. There was music playing in the background but not too loud, squeaking from the laptop on the desk. Jacques heard Evelyn come down the staircases, putting down the instrument and wiping his hands clean.

“Morning Eve. What brings you down here?” Jacques face beamed, clearly many people didn't come to see him.

“It's 3 in the afternoon, but morning to you too, have you got the instruments ready for me?” she pointed to the wet gloss to the string piece on the table.

“Ah don't worry, that's not one of them, they are in the back, all ready for you to look at, but how many are you playing?” Jacques seemed concerned, still cleaning his hand with the rag, almost religiously.

“Erm...just the keyboard and the synth, just those two in playing, but showing off the others by hand.”

Jacques seemed happier with this discovery, walking to the back of the dingy room, unlocking the door.

“Have fun, I heard who is coming, I bet you can't wait...”

And with that Jacques left Evelyn in the basement room, she turned to the tables, one each one, atop velvet covers where the smaller instruments, larger ones has stands naturally. She wandered around looking at them, holding them, seeing what looked best, if she was walking around the next night, showing them off.

That's when she saw the Electronic ones, the keyboard and Synth, not any old ones though, this was a Roland D-50 and sitting next to it was a Moog liberation, sure they where a bit rough around the edges, but they clearly where loved, worn patches where someone played a bit too rough.

They were found online by the curator a couple of years ago, and Jacques did a great job of fixing broken or cracked parts in the plastics. She dare not touch them, like they were made of butter and melt in her hands at the lightest touch, yet she had to, he was going to be there, she had learned one song, she would bloody well play it. She pondered over the Roland for an hour, playing with buttons and finding the right sounds she needed for the night. The Moog would have its moment too, she promised it.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

It was the night, cleaners came in, and the waiters started to set up. Evelyn was changing in the bathroom, hearing Mr. Lacroix knocking about outside, clearly trying to put a pair of shoes on standing up, the resulting sounds was painful to say the least.

“Try using a chair, I find that helps Sir!” shouting out the door to him.

“Yes yes, I know, I behind my timing, I should be outside by now seeing if everything is ready.” he fiddled with the lacing, stood up and snuck outside to the main gallery, leaving Eve to her self.

She got the play-suit on, the zip at the top was tricky but she was flexible enough to get it all the way up. The choker was next, she had done her make up this morning, it just needed topping up, a bit of powder here and a lip colour there. Boots on last, and she was ready, the evening wasn't too cold either, so the bare arms where fine indoors, it showed off her tattoos, a sleeve of roses and crows, adorning a skull on her upper arm. She was ready, although the butterflies in her stomach said otherwise.

The clock tower struck 7 o'clock, the first guest had started rolling in, taking glasses of champagne and took canapes to chat with. Evelyn found Mr. Lacroix talking to some of them, she knew the names, but didn't know what they did in the music industry. She counted as she wandered, there was one missing, she knew who it was as well.

“he's late...” she spoke to the side of Mr. Lacroix, who nodded in agreement.

“Yes, I get that feeling he thinks its fashionable to be so too. We can wait till 8 to start with the presentation anyways, the night is still young...wait he's just come in the door. Wait here, then you can get ready, okay?” he put his hand on her shoulder, knowing the panic would take her if she met him so early, he was right too, she should get ready.

She couldn't hear Mr. Lacroix talking to him, she was too far away, putting her gloves on, making sure each instrument was ready to handle, she doubly made sure the Electronic ones had power and where set up to her song she wanted to play. She saw Jacques poke his head out from the door, giving her the thumbs up as a good luck, she needed it. She thought her brain would melt out her ears, she was that nervous, she was brought back to reality by Mr. Lacroix announcing the start of the presentation.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I would love to start this evening by thank you for coming to his presentation of french music though out the decades, and I would like to thank the staff this evening for making it so lovely, champagne never hurts to help now does it. But I would like to thank my assistant Evelyn, who will be showing off various instruments we have on display, including the last pieces which she has a secret in store for us all. Now we shall start.”

the evening flew pass for Eve, as Mr. Lacroix spoke about each item, Eve showed the instrument off, holding it as it would be played and moving them around to show the beauty of each piece. As the night grew on, she became more nervous about the song, she hope she wouldn't mess it up, seeing it was one of his songs. She tried not giving anyone eye contact, encase she saw him, then she would just die on the spot, she didn't want to mess this up.

“now as we come to the modern age of music, we must turn the Electronic arts, we have two pieces to show off tonight, we have here a Roland D-50, a great keyboard for any artist, allowing multiple layers of sound to happen with just the simple switch or button after playing a sample, and looping. We also have a a Moog Liberation, very rare piece as you all might know, this is a beautiful synth which can be worn like a guitar, making the artist more mobile. Now we have introduced them, we shall see what Evelyn has in store for us, when you are ready Eve.” she was met with a warming round of applause.

She pulled on the Moog over her body, turning it on, and turned on the first loop for her song, she hit the notes she wanted for her back beat, then her next layer was on, she looped both, but she could easily change them for later. The song was kicking in, then she grabbed the neck of the Liberation, and started the main song, it was amazing she didn't mess this up, to everyone's surprise, including Mr. Lacroix's, she was playing Equinoxe 5, and very well with just two synths and a pair of hands, it was simple but effective enough to get his attention, she finally made eye contact with him. She saw him move to the front of the guest group, staring at her with surprise and awe. She can do this, she can pull it off for 3 minutes if she was careful, she was so happy she got his attention in a smart and intelligent way. She was even using both hands, one on the Moog and one on the Roland to change the beat and sounds, those tiny flicks and watery sounds that made the song.

3 minutes felt like 3 hours, playing in front of everyone was so tiring, seeing she never really played before like this. Her fingers where numb at the end, fading it all out and finishing the song. The room was silent, no one said a word, there was only a clap from one set of hands, then another and another, until the whole room made a noise. He stepped forward to Eve, not letting her put the Liberation down before he hugged her. She was in shock, more now than she was earlier today, he hugged her.

“that was amazing, thank you, I did not expect that at all when I was invited here. How long have you been playing, my dear?” his voice was deeper in real life compare to Tv and the internet, yet it was soft, if you can imagine a velvet rock, it would be it.

“Oh no, thank you for liking it, I only learnt the song a week ago, been playing every night at home, I was so worried I would mess it up tonight, Im so glad I didn't.” she pushed her hair out of her eye, trying not to stare at him, but it was hard not to look at those honey brown eyes.

“You're joking right, your pulling my leg as you English say.” he laughed at her, she wasn't sure if he was being serous either, she pulled a face that assured her truth and slight office and sadness all at once. He responded in kind.

“you're not joking, oh wow, I'm sorry, that was kind of rude of me, it was very good, I wasn't being horrible about it all, I promise. I know, here's my business card, it has my address on it, come see me on your day off, anytime is good with me as I'm not on tour, and we can talk about learning more songs, consider it an apology.” he passed her the card and kissed the back of her hand. it was white, with his name, number and studio address, it was in Paris which surprised her, the other side just had a grey-scale image on it, it was the Oxygene skull. She wasn't surprised by that at all, she smiled even down at the card. He saw that.

“Thank you Mr. Jarre. I wi-.” but before she could say another word, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

She felt cold that night, after the heat she had felt of his body, just even that small touch, with a hunk of plastic and wires between them, it was melting point.

She lay in bed, staring at the white boring ceiling of her apartment, it was quite large and airy, she moved in after she got a raise at work, it suited her, the steel girders holding the ceiling up, the bare brick walls and open rooms, it was clean but industrial.

No matter how many blankets she got, she still felt cold. She looked at the clock, it said 2 in the morning, she moaned in hatred, wanting to smash it with her hand. She flipped around, laying on her front, hoping to get a few hours sleep, she can work on 5 hours, nothing else though, but her boss would let her off after tonight. She put her phone on her player, hitting the shuffle button, hoping it would help her sleep. Yet the first song that played wasn't the song she learnt, it was another, slightly creepy and unnerving after tonight, Equinoxe part 8, with its weird street organ, and the thunder. It made her sit up and stare out the window, it was raining outside, funny she didn't hear due to the song. She saw a bolt of lightning, lighting up the skyscrapers in the distant, she swore blind she saw man outside her window, maybe it was a shadow, no one can be this high up, its the 7th floor.

She put it down to lack of sleep and nerves, finally drifting to sleep.

She woke with a start, the alarm blaring out at her to shut it up or it might just give up after 5 more minutes. Eve needed as shower, her awful night sleep was paired with weird dreams of a man trying to get into her apartment, yet they weren't scary, they where more...erotic, like a romance novel. She was confused, a cup of tea and some toast would help too. The shower was a welcome after fever dreams, it made you feel new again. Her hair didn't take long to dry, the messy mix off layers and spikes meant no need for a hair dryer many mornings. Food was next in order, as she made her tea, she lent against the counter thinking about yesterday. She poured the water into the pot and let it brew, as she riffled though her bag for the card he gave her, making sure it wasn't apart of her dream.

“where is it....oh god I didn't drop it did I?!” she freaked out, she couldn't find it, she had to retrace her steps in her mind, what happened after he vanished?

“He left, then I...put the Moog back down, turning the keyboard off too, I put the card in my pocket!” she stumbled across to her wardrobe, pulling things out the way, finally finding the play suit she wore, she dove both hands in each pocket, her left hand was met with the edge of the card, giving her a paper cut.

“Damn! Bloody hell, oh yes, it wasn't a dream! Oh god he wanted me to meet him again, what am I gonna do?” she sat there, unable the decide, but she had to get ready for work, she put the card on the corner of the whiteboard she had above her desk. She grabbed that tea and toast, sitting at her vanity table, putting her make up on, she didn't feel human until her heavy look was on, thick winged eyeliner, colouring the eyebrows to fit in with the colours of her hair. The clock on her phone hit 8, and she just left the building, she was doing well for time.

Everything felt normal, the metro to work, the walk down the street, even opening the door, the museum was normal again. It was like she felt empty after last night. She was met by a slightly hungover Mr. Lacroix, he clearly had a good night too.

“Morning sir, I see your night was good as mine then.” he seemed to wake up to the fact she was in, he was over joyed by her.

“Oh Eve, you don't know how good a night it was, I knew you were gonna play something of his, but that! That was amazing, he was all over you like bees over honey! And also we have got more funding from some of the guests, they were so impressed by it!” he barely could contain himself.

“well that's great, funding is so useful, and yes he was, he even asked me to go see him on my day off.” Lacroix stopped sipping his coffee at that information.

“What? Your joking? That's funny.” he just stared at her.

“No I'm not joking, he gave me his card, I left it at home for safekeeping.” she showed him a picture on her phone of the back of the card, not revealing his location.

“good sweet lord!” he just looked at her, nothing else, she didn't think he can do anything after that.

“Erm, yea so I'm going over tomorrow, I will let him know by leaving a message, I'm not that rude. He seemed so...genuine too, he felt bad after saying he though I was lying about only having a week to learn that song, so he gave me this card, kissed my hand and ran...that bit was odd.” at this point Mr. Lacroix had to ask the question in his head, even though he shouldn't of.

“Oh, he kissed your hand...” giving that smug look on his face she hated so much.

“What about it? you french folk kiss each other on the cheek all the time, what difference does a hand make.” she seemed confused why he was still smug about it, it was annoying her.

“Oh, nothing, apparently he doesn't do that, so he must of liked you then.” he didn't say anything else, and walked out the office with his coffee, with curiosity, Eve followed.

“Oh come on, that's crap, I know about his life, I'm a massive fan, I know his private life as well as any other fan, and I know he is charming beyond life, and the ladies hes been with are beautiful and talented, what am I? No one.” she was snapped out of her dark minded thoughts by Lacroix snapping his fingers in her face.

“Hey, your someone to us all in life, just because your not famous now, doesn't mean you are nothing to him, you must of done something to get his attention, did you say or do something apart from the song last night?” sipping the hot coffee let her time to think.

“well I played, all I did at first was make eye contact with him, I haven't done that all night, I was too nervous. Then he came over after the song and hugged me...so I haven't a clue really, then he ran off, before I could say anything else really.” the flashback of the shadow on the window, became clearer in her mind, it was human, 100% human, and a man, he either had a hood on or long hair, it was hard to remember, it was so fast.

“You okay Eve, still thinking about last night? I know you like him bu-” she cut him off with a panicked stare.

“Erm, just something weird happened at 2 this morning, there was thunderstorm and I swear I saw a man on my window ledge.” she gripped her cup harder at that point, especially when Lacroix told her something even more disturbing.

“Thunderstorm? There was not thunderstorm last night Eve.”


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

The cup hit the floor, the shatter felt like it was in slow motion. She couldn't comprehend what her boss just told her. There was no thunderstorm early in the morning.

“I....no your taking the piss now, I heard and saw a thunderstorm at 2 this morning! The rain was hitting the window, it helped me sleep!” she couldn't think of anything else to say, she was empty of thought, maybe she was mistaken and it was part of the dream she had.  
“Calm down Eve, I'v never seen you so messed up by something, maybe you need the day off, I know, go see Jean-Michel at his studio, it might take your mind of it, yea?” Lacroix put a smile on, but clearly was worried about Eve's mind, maybe she was stressed out at work he thought.

“Oh, okay,sorry, maybe I just had a bad nights sleep, there was a weird dream, maybe it was apart of that. You sure about having the day off, I'm sure I can work.” Eve just looked so sad, Lacorix put his hands on her shoulders, and looked dead in the eyes to her.

“I'm positive you can have the day off, go and message him now, and if hes not free, go spend a day shopping. After yesterday, you deserve it off, now go, before I change my mind.” so she wandered off, grabbing her bag and coat, and left for home.

“Wait a minute, who's gonna clean this broken coffee cup?!”

***  
She was finally home, it wasn't even 10 in the morning, but she didn't care, she got a day off, she never had a extra day off, ever. She was never sick, and never drunk or hungover. She did wonder if she was normal. She wandered to her desk, picking up the card and turning around, the nerves that settled in her stomach, like a bomb she had to disarm, she tapped in the number, naming it '<3 Jean-Michel <3' and saving it. That was the easy part done, the next bit was harder, she typed in short, sweet but not desperate:

Eve: 'hiya JM, its Evelyn from the museum, I'm off today and was wondering if you wanted me over? E :) '

Now the hardest bit, waiting....

she sat down, boiled the kettle for some tea, but couldn't sit about, she wandered up and down, like a dog waiting for its master to come home. She waited and waited, it felt like a week, but it was only 5 minutes. Today she had something against cups, she poured her tea, added milk and sugar, and the phone buzzed, like a feral animal she dove for it, knocking her tea over in the process and breaking that cup too. Yet she didn't seem to notice. She held the phone, she pressed the button, the screen lit up, it was his name, she stopped breathing.

JM: 'Hello Eve, its jean-Michel, and yes, I would love it if you came over today, I'm bored, and can use the company. Come over when you are ready. JM x'

A kiss at the end? Maybe Mr. Lacroix was right, but she couldn't think of it like that, she only said a few words to him the other night. She shook her head, thinking to reply.

Eve: 'great, I will be over soon. Eve :)'

now to find out where his studio was, she looked at the card again, and tapped it into her phone map, it brought it up, it was in a nice area of Paris, of course it was, Avenue D'Eylau, at least she knew where it was. She could see the front of the building so she wouldn't get the wrong house, that's good.

She looked at her self in the mirror, she looked okay, maybe a different top would be better, she had a sleeveless biker top that was nice and suited her style, she popped that on a some more perfume she loved, it was musky and sweet. She fiddled with er hair a bit ,but the wind might ruin it anyway, so whats the point.

The trip took around 20 minutes on the metro, so she was happy she would get more time with him. She found a wine bar, just before his studio, she sat in for a moment, grabbing some lunch, a glass of wine, and use the bathroom, checking her self out, nerves overclocking at this point, she kept her hoodie in her bag, it was warm and sunny so the round glasses she bought came out to play.

“Come on Eve, get yourself together, its just a friendly chat, nothing else.” she lightly slapped her face, hoping it would help, it didn't.

She paid and tipped the waiter, and left. She turned the corner, yet something felt odd, she thought she heard thunder, she thought her brain was being stupid again, see there wasn't a cloud in the sky, but has she got closer to his studio she saw a window open, it was coming from that? Ignoring it, she pressed the buzzer, she waiting by the sound of white noise that someone would come, she heard the click of the door and just two words, she popped her glasses away.

“Top floor.”

The Studio door was a heavy wooden classic style door, like the ones you saw in London streets, posh ones, like baker street. It was a gloss black, with a silver Art Deco knocker, she rang it against the metal plate 3 times. It was silent, until she heard various locks rattling around. Finally he pulled the door open with a surprised flourish, almost like he didn't know she was coming, maybe he forgot in the 10 seconds it took her to take the lift.

“Eve! Hello! Come in, please.” he seemed excited she was there, maybe he did forget then, she had never seen someone so happy to see a stranger.

“Thanks. Wow this is a nice place you have here. Better than mine.” she was right, compared to her industrial apartment, this was a palace. The black and silver adornments cover the studio, dark velvet hung from poles, the furniture was simple but sensual. It screamed sexy. She took her boots off at the door, leaving her bag next to them, he noticed she didn't have a coat, holding his hands out about to ask if he could take it, he was slightly embarrassed by that, and laughed.

“Sorry, I'm not used to having normal guests over, most of mine at artists, or my crew and manager...please take a seat, would you like a drink?” he moved his hands to echo the movement to the black leather sofa.

“Oh, no I'm fine thanks, I just had a glass for lunch.” he almost looked sad, she felt a bit rude after he offered the drink as his guest.

“I have something stronger if that might tempt you, I was going to have some St. Germain.” he grabbed the elegant bottle from the counter, it was full of bottles and glasses, the Art Deco style was beautiful beyond belief. He poured him self a large shot in the tumbler, and held it out to her, his honey eyes and smoky hair with that smile made the offer way too tempting not to take.

“Okay, I do love St. Germain, its one of my favourites, its better with lemonade though.” he nodded in agreement with her statement, pouring him self a glass, a bit higher than her own. He put the bottle on the glass table in front of Eve, he sat across from her, he was wearing black jeans and a soft grey top, he wasn't wearing glasses of any kind, which was odd, as he always wore them, his whole life.

“So...” she started as the silence was thick in the air, she took a sip, the sweet elder flower taste hit her lips, how did he know she loved it?

“So? Who are you Eve? You know a lot of about me, its natural to, seeing your a big fan of my work, no one learns my songs in a week, you need all your spare time to do that?” he sipped.

“Also the tattoo is a dead give away.” he pointed at her sleeve, she looked down, on her arm, amongst the roses and vines, there was a Equinoxe watcher hiding, it was hidden enough for those who didn't know what it was, not to see. She flushed red on her face, the make up helped cover it, but she was warm, very warm.

“Oh, that...well yes I am, its not easy learning when you've not really played before, I did when I was younger, but I hadn't played for years. I cant even read sheet music, I don't get it. I just work in a museum, that's all.” she stopped stammering along, and knocked back her drink.

“Please, it wasn't meant to offend, I like seeing people's way of showing care for my work, its flattering. And please don't get upset about the song, it just wondered that''s all, but that's not why you are here. I want to teach you more, if you are willing, only a hobby, some fun on the side when we aren't busy.” he mirrored her drinking finish, cleaning out the glass in one swallow.

She really shouldn't have anymore, but he leaned over to pour another for them both. She was still okay, but the air was still heavy, and she wasn't sure how deep this deal went. She had a question.

“What do you get out of it? Clearly I get to learn from the god of electronic music, but what about you?” she eyed him carefully, seeing if he gave her anything, a slight movement, a twitch or mark.

“Company.” he also knocked back that drink, he was still fine.

“Really? Are you that lonely?” this turned into a drinking game now, empty glass, down on table, but put her hand over it.

He was taken back by that, but backed away from the bottle, putting his glass down too. He lounged back in his chair, his sleeves rolled up, his arms rested on the chair. His man clearly got what he always wanted, everything, but company. He didn't say anything, she got uncomfortable by this.

“clearly I have spoken wrong, I will leave you in peace, I'm sorry I troubled you.” she stood up too fast, the liqueur had hit her head a bit, causing her to wobble, she lost her footing on the floor. She though the floor would hit her but he was around her body with his arms in a flash of light. She had never seen someone move so fast, especially at his age. The table wasn't knocked over, the bottle still standing, how did he do that...

“How did you-” she looked scared, almost like she was meat in a lion's grasp. She gripped his arms, for someone his size, his arms were firm, years of playing has done some work on his muscles, clearly he did well in life to keep so well in shape.

“Don't ask questions I can't answer, not yet.” her stared into her crystal blue eyes, the look of a man with a deep secret, she was transfixed in his gaze, but she was a bit tipsy, and didn't care for any sleaze under booze.

“Okay, another question, did you try and get me pissed so you can do your bidding?” her face turned angry, clearly her brain was clear enough to think that one up.

“Hell no! I am not like that!” he stood up straight, pulling her up with him, still holding her in his grasp.

“Then what is this!?” shouting blank straight at his face, the anger she felt was hurting her heart and head, the hot pain rushed her ears, she felt tears sear her cheeks, she didn't like being taken for a ride, especially by someone she adored.

He still kept her in his grasp, not hurting her, his veins in his hand where stark against his skin, the look on his face was a mix of guilt and pursuit of control. He licked his lips, and was about to speak but couldn't find the words he wanted, English was hard enough for him to show passion or care, french would have been easy, but she wouldn't of understood most of it. He gave up, and loosened his grip on her arms, sliding his arms to his side, and turned away. His voice was so quiet she barely herd it, it sounded so sad she might of cried hearing it.

“Go...” his voice broke, he clearly was a lonely person, the thought of someone rejecting being around him was enough to break him. She felt sorry for him, her face changed from the anger filled rage to a shocked, almost apologetic, she even thought about reaching out to him, touching his arm.

“Why? All I need to know is why do you want me around?”

He didn't respond for a minute, she was hoping she hadn't of done something stupid now, the silence was painful, he sighed, clearly something was wrong, he slowly turn around. Her shocked face changed again to one of horror and panic, yet couldn't move, as she saw the same man, but his eyes glowing amber and teeth sharp as razors.

“I want to feel alive again.”


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

She had a million questions in her head, but she has two choices at that time, either run away and hide forever or stay and possibly die, but the questions in her head burned having to know what was he... she chose stay.

“What are you?” she was going to stay her distance, but she knew after his speedy catch of her body, it might not help her at all, she closed the gap between them, slowly walking around the glass table. She could see him better for what he was, the burning amber fire in his eyes almost glowed with energy, his smokey grey hair and beard was the same, still silver flicks on his slightly pale skin, yet he had his mouth closed, she couldn't see the pearlescent razors inside, dare she even try, he might just eat her.

She raised her hand to his chin, slightly pushing his head back, he remained calm, he was unreadable now. She made him open is mouth, for a man who didn't like to be told what to do, he was behaving very well. His movement was slow, the four incisors where longer, not massively, but compared to his normal state, they where noticeable. He licked one of them, possible to unnerve her, but he just had a look of lust on that face. She let his face go, still staying close, she grew up on stories of his kind, clearly myths where once apon a time, real.

“Vampire...” she dryly mouthed, not needing to scream it out to the world. He tilted his head down back to his normal posture.

“And that's why I didn't want to scare you, but that's all I have been doing this time, the night at the museum, the thunderstorm at your flat-” she was freaked out now, knowing it was him all this time.

“YOU! That was all you! You freak!” she went to hit him, but in that flash he had restrained her, fury burned him, he pinned her to the floor, clearly the beast taken over his mind in anger.

“Freak!? Have you seen your self?! I am no freak!” he almost cut her arms open with the sharp nails, ripping in her flesh, she tried to shake him off, all she could to is shout at him.

“Yes!” she sobbed, so hard she thought her throat would give up, the pain in her skin wasn't as shattered as the feeling her words did, cut deeper than anything else. Depression doesn't help, yet he was right, she was a freak.

The shock of seeing her so distraught by his words and anger changed him back to her normal honey eyed hero. He looked down as his hands, the tips of his fingers blooded, and seeing this poor young woman crying of self hate was just so wrong.

“Eve I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of this to happen, all I wanted was company, oh god, your arms!” he bent down, trying to hug her on the floor of his studio. He didn't put any of his weight on her, clearly he was trying to be kind, a possible pain they shared even.

They stayed clutching on the floor for what felt like hours, he slowly moved, putting his dried blooded fingers on her face, hoping she would look at him again.

“Please, forgive me, I haven't ever shown someone like this before, I was scared.” that word he said, scared, she was scared but he was also scared of himself.

She didn't say anything, she just opened her eyes, looking at him, his eyes normal again, but how long would it be till he panicked, freak out and hurt her, kill her even, he needed to promise her.

“How do I know you won't kill me?” her voice horse and soar, the weight of his body didn't make it easy to breath.

“Because I care about you, there was a connection when I first saw you, I knew I had to meet you again, but I didn't mean for this to happen, it was was too fast.” clearly he must of told people, the women he loved in the past, maybe it was one of them who changed him if at all. She tried to sit up on her bruised arms, he moved off of her, giving that promise for a start, promising not to stop her.

“Okay, I understand that bit, but I'm gonna have to ask a lot more questions before anything else, I hope you have all night and tomorrow too.” she looked down at her arms, the 10 holes in her skin stopped bleeding, yet stung with the pain still. He held his hands out to her, she let him hold them, this time he was soft, his nails where normal again, another trait of the vampire, claws.

He helped her up, the light was better and he could see the damage he dealt. He sighed with pain of what he had done.

“the bathroom is around the side of the kitchen, second door on the left, they look okay but you need to clean them.” she nodded in agreement to him, looking at him with a sad smile on her face, it hurt him to see that face.

“Yea, thanks, I think they should be okay after, I clot fast. Thanks” she wandered to the back of the studio, no one else was around thank god, clearly it was a quiet time of the year for him. She found the bathroom around the kitchen, the other doors led to the studio its self, a computer room, a spare room full of old junk and synths and a bedroom, maybe he lived here now.

She cleaned up her cuts, they where deeper than they looked, spaced out in finger reaches, but yet they didn't bleed after, it was a small mercy. She looked at her self in the mirror, her make up save a bit of eyeliner smudging was fine, he hair messed up but she liked it, like she'd had a good night out. She used the other facilities then made a moved back to the main lounge.

“Okay, first things first, your a vampire, so what rules apply with you, sunlight? Water? Wooden stakes? Silver? Blah blah blah?” she waved her hands about, sitting in the same chair she did before, he sat back down, but got another bottle out, it was dark and she didn't know it from its style, then he poured some for him, it was dark red...

“Yes I am, sunlight I'm okay with, but it hurts my eyes abit, why did you think I wear sunglasses all the time?” the thought hit her brain, it made sense now, even in doors at night with his light shows, he still wore them, he continued.

“Water I'm fine with too, I can eat and drink “human” things, stakes and silver are bullcrap too, I cant be killed, I think, maybe a broken heart, if it was beating.” he sipped the red thick juice, he emptied the glass so fast, only a drop missed and hit his lips, he savoured every moment of it, it was a sight to behold, she shouldn't of been staring.

She had become silent, her mind was working hard, the cogs turning fast enough to power a steamtrain. Thousands of questions came and went, not enough time for all of them so she left it open.

“so what else can you do, clearly you can show the “other you”, but anything cool?” she sat with her chin in her palm, watching inquisitively. He snorted at the question, then he reached out to put the glass down on the table.

He bowed his head as he did so, he flicked back his head, his hair grew to long noir waves, his face smoother, younger eyes slightly flecked with amber, his facial hair was the same as he was in the late 80's, illusions or an actual age change was possible, his body was younger too, the grey top shown his slimmer frame, he didn't really have chest hair at any point in his life, she could clearly see that for her self. It was a shock, but also a revelation, Imagen being young forever. He smiled, leaning back in the chair, pulling up one of his legs, leaning sideways into the soft leather.

“Well, I didn't expect that surprise...” her mouth was dryer now, she opened the bottle of St. Germain from earlier, sipping from the bottle. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

“Was it a nice surprise?” the smile had small sharp fangs under it, not long like the fight on the floor, but still enough to notice. He was clearly enjoying this.

“Can you tell if someone is telling the truth as another gift?” holding the bottle close to her chest. As she spoke those words he slowly withdrew himself from his seat, walking fully into the table, passing though it as it was air. That explained why he didn't knock it over, her eyes widened in pure amazement.

“Oh okay then... now your showing off Mr.Jarre.” her words shaky as they spilled out her mouth. His arms met the chair arms gently, he lent over her, his hair brushing her face as she looked up at him in half panic, half adornment. His nose was so close hers, she thought he might just eat her up, then his mouth opened, his eyes bright in the shadow of himself.

“Please call me Jean-Michel.”


	7. Chapter 7

 

His stillness was unnerving her, he didn't move a muscle, he didn't even blink. She couldn't lean back further into the chair, he might as well be sitting on her. She dare not speak or move encase something went wrong, a slip of the tongue might be misdirected. His face was so beautiful, she knew what years he had taken it from, she bet its when he felt his best, his prime of life. His eyes were soft and warming, now she knew why women couldn't resist him. She felt the air between them heat, she released why, she was so embarrassed, he was trying to trick her.

“Why that face? Do you know that I loved that look so much you chose it? Why not younger?” she had to whisper huskly, her voice wouldn't turn up any higher.

“I could be younger, your age I bet, but I knew you liked this one especially, and I know the others, but they can be saved for another time if you like, you name a year, I will do it.” he moved just a fraction closer, his nose brushed the tip of hers, she couldn't help it, her eyes closed, she lost her concentration. She felt one of his hands move to her face, softly moulding around her cheek, finger tips near her ear. It was all to much.

“NO!.....stop! Too much....its all too much Jean-Michel, please just don't, I really like you, hell that's a weak word for it, but I cant just jump like that, I'm not a whore who just fucks people for the hell of it, or is that it is for you? Sex and then a meal at the end of it?” her shout backed him off a bit, hand still on her face. The look on his face should have been painted, it was a picture to behold. Confusion and guilt. He looked down at the floor, then back up at her, that younger face she knew still there, but she saw the older face though it, just so sad, apologising to her. He looked back up at her, his eyes slightly wet at the edges.

“No, that's not what I wanted, I want someone who will love me for who I am, a monster hiding behind sunglasses. I would never of seen you like that either Eve, I know you aren't like that, you're passionate and amazing, I wouldn't want to make you feel less than you deserve.” with that his other hand met the other side of her face, his thumb rubbed the tear that ran down the pink skin.

He lent in slowly, just encase she wanted to back out, she didn't move, she believed him. They closed their eyes as their lips touched, the warm electricity ran between them. She knew she shouldn't of let him, but she knew his pain, loneliness would be the death of them, in that second she knew she had made her mind up. He didn't push her, it was just one kiss, full of passion and care that she might never get again. He moved back, looking at her, he was him old self again, he changed when she closed her eyes. She wasn't shocked, not even bothered he changed back, the same look was on her face, he knew then she didn't care about what face he put on, she loved them all.

“I want to get to know you better Eve, will you let me do that?” he waited for her response, his eyes glinting, begging for yes. She looked at him, smiling, it looks pitiful to him, like he was forcing her into this, he felt guilty for it, but he needed her, she tipped his head up with her finger.

“Only in my dreams did I meet you, the idea of being even close to where you stood was enough, I had dreams where you where my hero, going on tours with you, heck even marring you. You really think I would say no... but I think we just take it slow, we need to talk about our selves, but I am still free tomorrow, I can stay over if you want.” his eyes widen, the though of spending a night not alone was a joy.

“That's great, I would love it if you stayed tonight, I can send someone to grab a bag for you from your flat if you need, I will message Fiona to come here and take your keys and grab your stuff.” he sprung up out of his stance, also running to grab his phone from his studio, she followed so she could see inside it. There were photos online of it, but it was huge, the velvet lined walls covering the sound insulation, the piles of wires and wooden boxes, the middle where his massive screen and mixing desk sat, laptop and phone next to it. She stood at the door, she didn't want to cross the line.

“You may come in Eve, sorry its a mess, but it works.” as he tapped away on his phone. She did so, enjoying investigating the buttons and names of the machines, having no idea what they all did. She saw one she knew instantly, the Liberation, his Moog Liberation, she touched it lightly, feeling the work that had been made on it.

He turned around to see her wandering at them all, the sight made him smile, that she cared about his music as much as he did. He hoped that he could make this work, his love life was tricky to say the least, he didn't want to think of the past, he just wanted to think of her. He looked at his phone again after it buzzed, Fiona replied fast, but this was silly, he was worried what she was going to say, he swiped his phone, he was right, she gave him a barrage of question marks and a couple of swear words, but she still agreed to come over. He replied with much gratitude and a few smiley faces to keep her sweet.

“Right Fiona will be over soon, write your address down and she can be on her way.” he passed her a pen and notepad, which she noted down the address, even the security code for the main door. Passing it back to him, he ripped off the top paper, leaving it with his phone on the side.

“So, this is your bat-cave then? Its very impressive,i haven't a clue how any of them work apart from a simple keyboard. But I'm sure I can learn in time.” they stood very close, the room was full of boxes and wires, but there was room to stand, I think it was by choice they stood so close, she liked looking at his eyes, what was the point of being so far apart when she could look at him deeply.

“Oh you like it then, I'm glad, not many people do, they think its a dump most of the time, and don't worry, I have time to teach you.” his hand found hers, softly gripping her palm, going for another kiss, when the door bell rang, starling them both, in unison they breathed.

“Fiona.”

he opened the door to her, letting her walk in. they spoke with friendly tones, seeing they knew each other inside and out, he gave her Eve's key and address, Fiona knew what to grab, it was good it was a woman they both could trust.

“So where is she Jamie?” using an old nickname that stuck around since he was younger. She looked about, but Eve wasn't in the lounge, Fiona's mind jumped to a conclusion that he didn't respect.

“She is in the studio, not where you where thinking, i'v met her twice, I think you should say sorry for that.” joking around, yet he was surprised she thought of such a thing.

“Oh well I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you, I know you too well, well I will be off, from the looks of the address it should take 10 minutes in the car. à tout à l'heure.” with that she swanned off to do her good deed for Jean-Michel, he rubbed his face, grumbling something in fury. Eve was standing at the door way from the hallway.

“Everything okay Jean-Michel?” she inquisitively asked, he turned not hearing her at all.

“Yea, I'm fine, Fiona is a hard woman, but she is my best friend and she would do anything for me. Maybe I should pay her more.” he sat down in the chair Eve was sitting in earlier, he was clearly tired. Eve sat down opposite him, staring at him.

“I do have another question...” she lent her chin into her hand, leaning on the arm, he nodded, allowing her to ask.

“how long and how?” he smirked, clearly remembering, but not sad or angry.

“Well that would have been Charlotte's fault, it was a few weeks after we met at a party in St Tropez, we met up and she never said anything about it, but she was clearly hungry that night, like she hadn't hunted for days, it was an accident. She could of killed me, but she loved me, so she turned me before I died. The pain was dire, I never felt burning like it, the change I mean, the feeling of a vampire drinking from you is great, even if you are one too, it still feels great.” remembering the past was hard for him, he wish he didn't, Eve was silent, but taking in all the information in she could. He continued to talk, about his ways of dealing with the 'curse', even though he could do normal things that people could do, it was controlling the animal inside that was the hardest.

“All you can do is hear there hearts beating and smell their blood, its so easy to snap if you haven't eaten-” the conversation was broken by the doorbell ringing again, 10 minutes did go fast when talking about bleeding out and being reborn.

It was Fiona again, with a bag with some overnight bits for Eve. Fiona gave the bag personally to Eve, smiling as she did.

“Ah so you are Eve then, nice to meet you, please be gentle with him, he might be immortal, but he is fragile.” shaking hands with her and joking about Jean-Michel was weird to Eve, but I guess that means she was in Fiona's good books so far.

“I'm sure I will take care of him as if he was a glass rose. Thanks for getting some bits for me, its much appreciated.” she put the bag down near the sofa she was in front of.

“Right, I must be off, leave you too alone, and I have work to do, getting your next tour sorted out Jamie, Au revoir!” and with that, Fiona was gone, a busy woman indeed, but charming all the same.

“She was nice, and did she called you Jamie? You a biscuit?” he was confused by that statement.

“Its my nickname, and a biscuit?” he was wondering what she was on about.

“Jammie dodger? no....oh well it doesn't matter, anywhere I can leave my bag?” she held it up again, it was a small black duffel bag, perfect for a night or two.

“Yea, put it in the bathroom, would be easiest for you there. Its 8 o'clock, would you like Chinese or Japanese food?” they walked to the bathroom, where she dropped her bag near the laundry basket, she checked inside to see what Fiona packed her, make up,a change of underwear, spare jeans, a black long top, and her long sleeved black dress, it was a nice little piece she picked up in an Allsaints shop before leaving London, it was smart, knee length, sexy yet simple. There was her black boots she wore the night of the exhibition, Fiona knew Jean-Michel would take her out for dinner, she knew him that well. Eve smirked with thanks.

“I love Sushi, give me a moment to change.”


	8. Chapter 8

 

They spilt to different rooms to change, she hogged the bathroom as he stole away in his bedroom. She didn't take long, she put the dress on, and the boots, but Fiona forgot to put some black tights in her bag, damn it she swore under her breath. She touched up her hair and make up. She also saw in her bag was one of her favourite perfumes, a tom ford one that was musky and dark. She sprayed on her dress and some on her neck.

She left the bathroom, waiting in the lounge. She didn't have to wait long to see him walk out, in a black suit, open white shirt, and a black and white skull scarf around his neck, he looked amazing, and pulled out his glasses to finish it all off...Damn.

She stood up, holding her phone in her hand, she didn't have any pockets for it in her dress, she did think about stuffing it in her boot but it would hurt, and more likely lose her phone.

“I don't have any pocket, do you mind putting in one of yours? And also you don't look half bad for your age when you scrub up.” she passed her phone to him, and he in kind put it in his suit pocket.

“I should say the same for you, but it doesn't make sense really... anyways, I know I great Japanese place, is only a short walk down the street, seeing its a nice night.” he put his arm out for her to take, she took it way too fast for her own good, and they stepped out the studio, together.

The walk was short, about 10 minutes from the Trocadero, the moon was full, and small clouds swarmed the sky, the breeze was warm, it was wonderful. The restaurant was cute, small but elegant inside, clearly not cheap. It suited Jean-Michel down the the ground. They where greeted with a bow and they all knew him, sat us down, and just bought them a menagerie of Sushi, miso soup and things she had never seen before.

“Wow, this...is crazy, iv never had this before.” she poked it with her chopsticks.

“Its their special dish, Frog Gunkan.” she stopped poking it, and ate the rest of the Sushi, it was heavenly, she went to places that did good sushi, but this was on a other level.

They talked abit over the dinner, about life, what she did back in the UK, why she left, and what she wanted to do, she was resting her foot on the runner under the table, but her foot slipped, missing hitting his, but her leg rubbed against his, making him stop mid Nigiri. His face focused on hers instantly, his eyes flicked amber amongst the honey brown irises. She stopped doing everything, including breathing, she had to decide if moving her leg away would help the tension, she moved slowly, but she rubbed even more, seeing he didn't stop his eyes locking on to her, he licked his lips in frustration. She stopped moving, leaving her leg next to his. The tension was broken by the waiter, asking if the food was okay, Jean-michel snapped out of his hypnosis, asking for the bill.

“Erm...Thanks for dinner, would you like me to pay half-oh, I don't have my card on me! I must of left it in my dress I wore earlier.” she facepalmed so hard it must of hurt, the sound was enough to make Jean-Michel wince.

“Hey, its no worries, its my treat.” the waiter bought over the card machine, he popped his pin in, and got his receipts. He back his chair up, standing up, and held his hand out to Eve. She looked up at him, grabbing his hand, clearly feeling stupid enough to forget her money, she guested it was classed as a date then. Before she knew it they were back at the studio, it was abit awkward, they only knew each other less than 10 hours, but they felt like they knew each other for years. He dumped his suit jacket on the sofa, taking his and her phones out, putting them on the counter side. He wasn't bad shape for his age, abit soft in the middle, but lean muscle in his arms showed he did care about his looks.

She looked him up and down, she could get used to this, her musical hero turned vampire boyfriend, potentially. The ball was in her court, he wasn't doing anything, he was waiting for her to make her mind up on what she wanted. She wanted him, badly, but was this too much too soon, did she care? Was life too short not to just try? Her brain and heart was fighting against each other, he saw that. he stepped forward, closer and closer with each step, the fight was getting worse, then he was infront of her, looking down at her, his hand at her waist, waiting, smiling.

Her brain gave in, she kissed him hard, a lot harder than he was expecting, nearly knocking them both over. He regained his footing, holding her waist with both hands. Their embrace was hard, ravenous even, almost like she wouldn't see him tomorrow, it was the fear it was all a dream. He stopped, pulling back to see her face, their lips redden, her lipstick still in place by pure determination.

“I'll will take that as a yes to a question I haven't even asked, but now I ask you one, what face do you want to see? Name it, I will do it, for you.” he kissed along her neckline, she felt like she would lose her mind, but it was a good question, would she stick with him now, or should she see more of his past. She didn't know, she was interested to see all of him, seeing they are all part of the same man. She didn't say anything, she just thought of a photo she saw online, him lying on a bed, biker jacket and cargo pants, his long black shaggy hair falling about his face, he though he might have been only 10 years younger, but she remember it, she wondered how soft his hair was.

“Hmm, of course, touch to remember.” he heard her thoughts, she felt something tickling her neck and face, it was that hair she dreamed of running her hands in, that lack of facial hair was strange, her skin was met with a smoother face. She had to look at him, she had to, she pulled her self back slowly, grasping his face, pushing her fingers past his ears, into his thick hair, god it felt good.

“Hello you.” she spoke softly to him, like she had met him before, seeing him for the first time in a very long time, she kissed his softly, then grew tired of softness, nipping his lip with her teeth, a excited growl echoed from deep inside his throat. He was an animal himself, grabbing her completely, caring her to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

 

She didn't have much time to take her boots off as he threw her onto his large velvet bed, the only time she had was as he took his suit jacket and shoes off, but he wanted to make this perfect. No rushing, no mocking her. He climbed onto his bed, crawling over her, the room was dark, black walls and luxurious was an understatement. His fingers shadowed her skin, light touches making her furious, as he peppered her neck with kisses and bites. He slowly undid the dress, the few buttons on the side made the job so effortless.

He discarded the light black dress, leaving her in her black underwear, clearly feeling over dressed, he rushed off his own white shirt, the white with the long black hair suited the style down to the ground, like she remembered. His body was leaner in this form, still the same man, toned but not muscled, hairless and slightly tanned. She wasn't moaning, maybe she should have been the way he brushed his fingers over her hip bone.

She annoyed by the amount of clothing he still wore, she went for the button on his suit trousers, but her hands were stilled by his, looking down at her, the gaze was soft but full of lust, yet tender. He lay her hands above her head, and undoing the button him self, giving her a show, the black boxers under struggled to keep him contained. He bend down over her body, his finger slipping under her bra strap, pulling it down her arm, it worked down her back, unclasping the back, his other hand pulling the other strap off her arms, the cool air hit her warm chest, the heat that rushed her head was exquisite, he didn't touch her.

The sight of her nearly naked was perfect to him, having her near was a miracle after today, he was happy, an emotional which he hadn't felt for a long time. His head dipped down, kissing along her breasts, his hair brushing, softly, making her mewl. Her hands wrapped in his long locks, not caring what he was doing, it was amazing, he made her feel alive. She felt him nipping her flesh, his teeth around a nipple at times, she felt like her brain would just shut down with pleasure.

All time seemed to stop, time a blur. She had to let go of his hair, he moved further down,his fingers tracing circles on her stomach, finding the edge of her panties, the lace wouldn't stand a chance if she didn't let him take them off her, so she obliged, lifting her pelvis, letting him pull them down. He threw them into some part of the room she didn't care to know about, she only care about the part of the room he was in. she looked down at his, his prey under him, half perched on the bed, half on the floor, his foot holding his stance. His eyes burned to see her stare at him, about to eat her up.

His first movement was slow on her folds, making her hiss, she could of hit him. He knew it was cruel, she felt the vibrations of his laughter, it felt good. He gave in and was kinder, his tongue dipping in her warmth, making her body arch at the feeling, he grasped her waist,holding her down, as he drank from her honey insides. She felt her body burn, she never felt it before, like her orgasms could kill her, but she wanted it so badly, was it dinner, or was it just him, he was so intoxicating, her veins felt full of him. He was a master with his wicked tongue, she crashed waves, her voice cracked, and her body shuddered with a scream.

He sat up, her wetness on his face, he licked his lips, enjoying the sweetness he caused to explode. He shushed her, kissing her, feeling her heart race with his hand on her chest, he asked her simply.

“You sure? Not worry, I'm sterile by choice, don't worry my love.” he brushed her body with his hands, assuring her that she was in control of her body, not him. She looked at his eyes, seeing he did care, the truth was there, plain as day.

She nodded yes, grabbing his hand pulling him down to her, kissing him boldly, his actions became more hungry, more profound. One hand found her hair, holding her head as he kissed her back hard, his other grasping his member, rubbing the tip at her entrance, the fierceness of the pleasure could have been enough for a mortal man, but he wasn't. He slowly eased himself into her, looking straight into her eyes as he did, the silent moan from her lips was delightful, he could paint it from memory. He filled her plentifully, she forgot to breath when she felt his cock fill her, so thick and unyielding. She could die.

He rocked inside her, filling her completely, he was a well endowed gentlemen, and most definitely knew how to use it, maybe that's the french men's gift. He was gentile with every stroke, yet so powerful, the heat could of melted her insides, he was so hot it was crazy. He lifted her hips, sitting back on his legs, the new angle reached depths she didn't know she had, her leg muscles twitched, she knew it wouldn't last any longer. The sounds from her hoarse throat became more erratic, she tried to grab something, the bed sheets wouldn't do, he moved over her, as he knew she wanted to come, he quicken his pace, wanting to join her, the feeling of losing them selves in each other was almost brain numbing. She rammed her fingers into his back as she orgasmed, causing him to buck wildly into her, making him roar as he exploded inside her, his eyes blazed and fangs bared, he tried not to bite her, her dare not too. he choked a scream, collapsing on top her, stopping him self, he didn't want to bite her, it was hard not too, she felt so warm, so amazing, so tempting, the beast inside him craved it, she felt him change, like she knew forever.

“Jean-Michel?!” she moved his head, looking at him, half exhausted, half enthralled by her, she was still on a high, her clearly was, but fighting the need to feast on her. It was pain he delt with, you saw it written on his face. She rubbed her thumb over his cheekbone, he seemed to snap out of the daze, eyes still aureate and teeth sharp, but was himself.

“I'm sorry, I didn't I swear, its something hard to control, when its like that...” he grappled her hand, covering it, clearly upset. She was confused, a mixture of endorphins and now sorrow, he was clearly a man needing someone, but his worst enemy. She thought, just maybe.

“Do you need to feed every time?” the look in his eyes changed from pure sadness to fear. It was only then she asked that question he realised how he was still inside her, still hard, the beast wouldn't let down. Thoughts rushed his head, he didn't have to eel but it was the third part to the feeling, there was psyical and mental feelings, but vampires could also feel another energy in the blood, the endorphines changed the chemicals in blood, it tasted so good it almost felt a person's soul was being drunk.

“No, but I would like too, you would taste amazing right now and I cant stop thinking about it, its driving me mad.” she felt him twitch inside her, she wouldn't stop him again, it was too much fun, it felt so good, it was heaven.

“Go on then, do it.” she looked at him with hooded eyes, the eyes of opening her self to him. He was hesitant , but saw her, goddess in her own right, a strong woman who knew when she has met her equal, him. He bent over her, looking her dead in he eyes, cupping her face, slithering his hands down her, thrusting deep inside her, over and over again, he kept the beast back, this was for both of them, not the vampire.

He felt her tighten, she cried out in passion, he rubbed her clitoris for full effect, causing her to arch her body, he slowly lent to her neck, softly pushing her head to the side of the pillow. His breath was hot, but slow, it felt like time had stopped. He kissed the point where was best to puncture. She didn't hear what he said fully, her head was swimming in space, millions of stars in her eyes. She heard sorry and sting. His teeth lacerate her flesh, the four holes would mark her skin for the rest of her life, it burned but lapped warmth over her, he swore he heard something in her mind, she didn't care, she loved it, he loved it. he heard words, words he had not heard for along time.

'I love you...'


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

she woke up by the sounds of birds outside in the early morning light. She wasn't sure of the time, the black curtains only gave way to an inch of light, slithering between them, it couldn't been later than 7am. She tried to move, but her left arm was weighted down by something warm, she looked around, it was Jean-Michel, asleep. He was his normal form, the silvery grey spikes adorned his head, but she didn't care, she loved him, she was pleased to see him so calm, almost dead to the world. She reached out to touch his face, her fingers lightly caressing his cheekbone, the years hadn't taken its told on him, barely any winkles or dark circles, maybe it was his curse that kept him pure.

She woke him up as her fingers rubbed his beard, the sensation simulating him, breathing in deeply, and stretching. His eyes finally opened to see her, still in his bed, he was surprised, he didn't know why, maybe he thought she would run away, or even she wasn't real.

“Morning, im guessing you slept well.” she gravely spoke, her voice not fantastic in the mornings.

“M-morning, yes, I slept well thank you, and you?” he reached over to touch her neck, making sure she was okay after last night, he remembered a flash of what happened.

“I'm Fine, im hungry, but im fine, hows about we get something to eat.” she smiled at him, he was slightly confused why she was so happy, maybe she did enjoy it, he wasn't sure after so many women, if they genuinely wanted to stay with him for long, it made him cautious, which didn't help his situations, he snapped out of it.

“yes! How rude of me, we can go some where and eat if you like, you can use the bathroom to get ready, then we can spend the day together, if you like?” he felt like that was cheesy or maybe to pushy, maybe he was going a bit too fast.

“that sounds great, hopefully I wont be too long, give me half an hour.” she kissed him on the lips, and jumped out the bed, naked, walking in his studio, naked. He thought he might still be dreaming, but she was still here. He heard her turn the shower on, he gave her privacy, it was only polite too, seeing they are still getting to know each other, maybe last night was too fast, a thousand thought passing in his brain like a computer calculating processes.

He sat up in the bed, trying to get his head around what has happened so fast. Here she was in his flat, in his shower after last night, after he hurt her, showing what he was. And what did she say last night, before they blacked out.  
“I...love you.” he mouthed, almost tearful, it was the genuine emotion she gave when saying it. It made him sob, he tried not to, he didn't like feeling sad, or was it sad, his mind thought its not sad for someone to love you, only if you don't love them back, but he did, he did love her, from the night he heard her play his music, the stumbled words before he left that evening.

He had to make her happy. He couldn't mess this up, this emotion was nostalgia, he had had a happy life before, then things went wrong, he knocked the memories of that love away, he didn't want it to poison what he had created with Eve, he just had to make things right now, this time in life. The question now was, how long did Eve want this happiness.

He was immortal, it could last forever for him, but not her.

He moved out of bed, grabbing the dressing gown on the chair that sat in the corner, he stood on the clothing that was discarded the night before on the floor, mess wasn't an issue, it was more the fact he didn't want to get her dress dirty, it was too nice for the floor. He picked everything up, folding it up on the chair. He made the bed, and wandered into the kitchen, he made some coffee up, he needed to be clearer of mind before stepping out, he saw the reflection of himself in the mirrored tiles, grey hair and gold eyes, his teeth sharp but short, it was the way all vampires saw their kind, in their true neutral form, what they called 'The flesh'. He found it quite suave, seeing his natural eyes sometimes where dark, the gold flecks made them look more alive. He smirked, caring on with his coffee back to the studio room, where he pushed on the wall, it glowed, and a door moved at his will.

It was a secret room, filled with books, maps, wall hangings of old texts, a few weapons sat on displays, and a resurrection chest, encase things went from bad to catastrophic. It was the size of a coffin but looked more sci-fi, glowing edges cut into the metal-stone work, a low hum was surrounding it. He walked around the items, walking to another door, a spare bathroom, which he sorted him self for the morning, as the secret door slid shut.

She wandered after sorting her face out, her hair dried and straighten, clothes on, ready for the day. She waited in the kitchen with some tea, seeing where he might of gone too, but he wasn't too much time later, as he walked out of this studio room. His short grey hair fluffy but styled, black jeans, trainers, a black open shirt and what surprised her most of all, a joy division t-shirt under it. He wore his aviator glasses, clearly ready to go out.

“Well it is a warm day out, I think this is okay.” he stated, looking down at himself, not seeing what she wore. It was cute and punky. Skinny jeans, wedge trainers, a tank top and over the top was a long translucent shirt, dark marble markings and her round sunglasses she bought a week ago. Her backpack was waiting at her feet. He smiled at how her styles changed depending on her mood, most people would just be boring, sticking to the same look everyday, but not her.

“Its cute, but I wouldn't though you a Joy division fan?” she pointed out at his top. He looked down.

“Yea, they are good, just because I'm a music god, doesn't mean I don't like others.” she smiled, and giggled at that, which he was right, he was allowed to like other music.

“Okay, where are we going then? You can take me anywhere.” she spoke as she picked her bag up, and holding her hand out. He smiled, grabbing her hand, and walking out the door. They stood outside in the sun, it was warm, but a cool breeze ran between the buildings.

“Anywhere you say? How's about some breakfast first, then some shopping, lunch followed by some photos at all he places I have had concerts here, might be a laugh, if not we can go find something else to do.” they looked at eachother, she nodded, she liked the idea of a day messing about with him, it wasn't serous, it was just a normal day with a normal man, well, as normal as it gets with him.

They grabbed the metro to the cafe he said did the best crepes in Paris, and he was right, they were perfect. The coffee was good too, but he said he knew a better place for one later as they walked around the shopping roads around the Champs Elysee. The feeling was odd, he felt like he was being watched by someone he knew, Eve caught on fast.

“Jean-Michel? Something wrong?” she knew it wasn't good, as his aureate glow was showing, even past the glass tinge.

“There is another one around, I think I know who it is....” he grasped Eve's arm, pulling her around a corner into a shopping court, small and weaving like a maze, he hoped to lose them. She wasn't sure who it was, but sure to hell, Jean-michel didn't know fully either, he just knew that aura, it was close to him. They moved into a cafe, sitting down, trying to act normally, a waiter came over, and he ordered drinks, as eve watched out, hoping she might see who it was.

“Nothing, no one is here Jean-michel.” she pondered, encase he was just panicking, maybe it was the paparazzi, trying to get a photo, JM with younger woman scandal!

“No, they are still close, but I cant see who it is...” he bit the pad of his thumb, as the waiter bought the drinks over, money was exchanged as someone cleared their throat. behind them, from a table a tall young man sat, short messy hair with blond flicks, wearing a black suit. Jean-michel and Eve turned his head to see him.

“Hello dad, didn't think to see you here.”


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

Eve was surprised by Jean-Michel's look, like he hadn't seen David in a very long time, or didn't wish to see him, it was a look so confusing she didn't know what to ask, she stayed silent, watching them both.

“Hello David, why are you here in Paris?” Jean-Michel thickly stated, trying to keep his wits about him.

“Oh, I thought I would just drop in and see how you where, also I asked mother to lunch here, you might see her if you stick around.” David smugly smiled, knowing how uncomfortable it would be, having Charlotte and Eve around at the same time, he knew there would be acid words and a possible fight knowing Eve. His hand clenched her harder than he had hope to show. His eyes flashed golden hues, clearly picking something up with his senses, Charlotte.

“Then we will leave you and your mother to your lunch, lets go Eve-” as they stood up, Charlotte was in front of Eve, a cold smile on her pale face.

“Ah so you're Eve, how lovely to meet you, I'm-” she held her hand out, taking Eve's in hers, without her knowing.

“Charlotte, yes, I know who you are, sorry we will leave you and David to your lunch, a other time maybe when we aren't so busy.” she shook her hand, it was only polite to do so, she didn't want to seen hostile, she wanted this to be as easy for Jean-Michel as possible. Charlotte responded in kind, a smug English smile that Eve knew too well spread on her face.

“Of course, another time, good bye Eve, Jean-Michel...” she loosened her grip on Eves hand, her face turning cold again as she saw him. The faint glow of sepia around her blue irises. Eve turned to say bye to David, seeing the same golden glow as Jean-Michel's, the same eyes as his father.

Eve felt Jean-Michel pull on her arm, as she starred at both David and Charlotte in the cafe, the sun hit them, both as they left the tiny shopping gallery. She turned to see him, furious and slightly unnerved by the encounter.

“Jean-Michel, please say something?” she pleaded with him, she needed to know.

“Something.” sarcasm wasn't the french's strong point, but he used it beautifully, she respected that, as a shield. She pulled on his arm back, jolting him to her. Even with sunglasses on, she could read his eyes, confusion and scared. She grabbed his other hand, standing nose to nose with him, it was hard being only 5”6 and he being just taller at 5”9, the light made him tower over her. He gave in.

“Okay, you know who Charlotte and David are right?” he leaned down so he saw over his glasses to her.

“Yes, Charlotte turned you and David is your son with her, its common knowledge.” she didn't know where this was going.

“Well, it doesn't matter if you are born or turned, but if two vampires have children, the kids are automatically born vampires, but I didn't know any of this when I was turned.” he swallowed hard.

“So, David is a 'pure vampire', you didn't know because Charlotte didn't tell you anything, what was it like?” he didn't quite know how to answer it, the question very vague.

“Bringing up a vampire child? Or feeling like you don't know anything of the animal you have been changed into? Both for me, was hard and easy, David was easy, a good boy, Charlotte trained him, yet I had to learn by myself, I found books and others who could help me, finding out about changing forms, choosing to be sterile on command, I found it easier after that, but Charlotte was too busy, but so was I.” he sighed heavily.

“Wow, sorry I didn't mean for that to be so heavy on you then, was a bit insensitive.” she rubbed the outside of his hand.

“Hey, I know, why don't we go to get something to eat, I'm hungry and we can just sit and talk for a bit.” she pulled him down into the metro, taking him to her favourite cafe near the river, it had a perfect view of the Eiffel tower across the water. She got them a table outside in the sun, yet was shaded enough for his eyes. She knew the waitress very well in the cafe, she asked if she could order her usual but for two, with wine instead of coffee. The waitress kindly nodded and asked her to sit with her friend, they never asked questions or poked noses in, that's why she liked it here.

She met back with Jean-Michel, he was still worrying about Charlotte and David being around, knowing about Eve. She slapped her hand down on his, waking him out of his daydream.

“So, whats the deal with them then, why you so freaked out with them?” she gripped his hand, making sure he knew it was okay to talk here. He scanned the streets, his eyes and aura making sure they didn't follow them.

“David is fine, I have nothing against him, he's a good boy. Its Charlotte I'm scared of, she is capable of things you wouldn't imagen, in a good way, she is powerful, charismatic, loved by many, and that's what scares me, shes always very nice to me, and I don't know why, we had fallings out and I wasn't too good to her in the end, but she still nice. I feel she has alternative motives, like a cat with a mouse, waiting for her moment, yet I do not know what.” he stopped as the wine was bought over, a deep red bottle, warm and fruity. The waiter poured them a glass each, and left them.

“So, your scared of her because she might be after nothing or something, okay fair enough, we all know people like it. You never said how Charlotte became one of your kind or do you not know?” she sipped the wine, she wasn't fond of it, but she liked this one.

“Ah, that's really true, you are wiser than you look Eve, maybe that's the crazy look doing that. And I only know a little about her change, she didn't like to talk about it much, either it scarred her or she can't remember much of it. From the pain I had, I hope she forgot hers. She only said one thing, it happened in London, and that his name was Jack.” she put her glass down on the table with a smack, looking at him, he clearly wasn't thinking about it that much, as Eve put two and two together and got ten.

“Jack...did she ever say how old she was, no when she was turned but her age now?” Eve's brain was overclocking, hoping her idea was right.

“Well, it would be her birthday in a couple of months time, which would make her 150 years old. Should get her a card I guess, don't think they make one that goes that high.” he mocked, but Eve's brain clicked, she did get a high grade in history at school, and with her knowledge, and working out how old Charlotte might have been when she was turned, put it back to 1888 or 1889, and in London, that was only one thing that sprung to her mind.

“Jack...the ripper...” she blurted out in amazement, she was proud of her self for getting something historical right. Jean-Michel looked at her with a mix of amazement and horror, he had never thought of it before, hoping it would bring back terrible memories for Charlotte in the past.

“Dear god, I never- I mean, I didn't want to question her about it, I didn't want the pain to come back, you feel the pain when you remember it, if it was bad, it hurts here.” he touched his neck, the holes still visible on his skin, scarred but neat. She touched her own neck, the holes barely felt, clearly healing, still human.

By this point, lunch had arrived, the waiters, fast and silent, never saying a word but of thanks. Eve tipped them both and they slunk off into the cafe. Jean-Michel was very dubious of that, silent and fast service. He watched them as they walked back in, Eve watched him, wondering if he was okay. They turned back to the street, to see Charlotte sitting at their table, drinking from Eve's glass. Eve jumped back into her chair, Jean-Michel equally freaked, not hearing or sensing her.

“Sorry, the wine looked good, and before you say anything Jean-Michel, I mean you no harm, I just need something and I will be off.” she sipped the wine. It gave Jean-Michel time to speak and think.

“Okay, you have my attention...” he grasped Eve's hand under the table, not sure where this was going.

“Good, I want the resurrection chest.” he laughed at her, his face changed fast to one of fury.

“No.” he drank his wine, finishing it and slamming the glass on the table, a crack forming on the base. Charlotte seemed amused by this, softly laughing at him, but Eve knew it was sarcastic.

“Fine, maybe next time you will agree, till next time. Au revoir.” she blew a kiss at them both, Eve clearly not easy about this, not knowing what she wanted. Jean-Michel removed his glasses, rubbing his face, the glass broke, falling on the ground.

“Jean-Michel, what does she want? Speak to me?” she shook him, hoping for his reply.

“She wants to regenerate her self, either she is dying or she needs it for something else.” he put his glasses back on, he text his security to double up on the studio.

“What is a resurrection chest?” she asked, hoping he might give her more than a scrap of information, he sighed, only giving her a scrap, which made her shiver.

“The arc of the dead.”


	12. Chapter 12

 

Their day of fun seem to feel cut short, but Jean-Michel wouldn't have it. He kissed Eve on her forehead, reassuring her that everything would be fine, he hoped. They finished off the lunch that was rudely interrupted and chatted away. The waitress came over with the bill, which Eve paid for this time, feeling bad about night last night.

“So, what now?” Eve turned to Jean-Michel with a serious look to her face, clearly not amused by what had happened already that morning.

“we carry on with our day, please don't let Charlotte get under your skin, also my security is on high, she will never get it, she cant even get into that room.” he didn't think that was saying to much, but Eve did.

“Wait, what room? I also don't remember seeing anything like a chest?” she eyed him harshly, wondering if he was telling her everything.

“In my studio, I have a secret room, almost like a panic room, but its opened and closed by my mind, no one can get into it, it only is there when I think of it. When I'm not there, its not there, it doesn't exist on the plans of the apartment, if there was a door there, it would go into thin air.” he was very smug about this plain of existence, he stood up, extending his hand to her, she sat just looking at it for a moment, wondering if he would show her to prove he wasn't keeping secrets or lying to her.

“Show me it?” she asked, grabbing his hand and walking with him, away from the Eiffel tower, towards the Champs-Elysees.

“I will, later, but now we still have a day of fun to have, get you some stuff to keep at mine.” she looked at his words, he really did want her to stay around that much he would buy her spare things to keep at his.

“You really want me around don't you?” they stopped, standing in the street, people walking past, looking at them, a clear age gap couple, either people cared or didn't, but still stared at them. She was glad they wore sunglasses, no one could see Eve watch them.

“Yes I do, even if people stared at us, I don't care, if the media get photos of us, I don't care, I won't change how I feel about you Eve.” he lent down to kiss her, she accepted without haste, feeling the same way as him. He thought he saw someone filming them with a phone, like he said, he did not care, let them have their stupid video.

“Come on, shops are this way.” he pulled her around and they walked on to the shopping streets of Paris.

After half an hour, they forgot of the issue at hand, enjoying their time together, grabbing bits she needed, searching around in the shopping galleries and from time to time,being stopped by fans for photos with Jean-Michel. It wasn't too bad though, only the odd person looked at him, knowing who he was, to many he was just another french man walking about, it was a good thing they didn't know what he was. They wandered towards Boulevard Haussmann where the larger shopping malls sat, Jean-Michel wanted to grab a few things for him self, most people walking had their bags searched and scanned, but they walked straight in, a personal shopper came right over to them, but Jean-Michel didn't want their services today, but asked if they could drop their shopping off in the room instead, with pleasure they did so.

They were left to wander the brightly light units of clothing, nothing seemed to spring out at Eve, some black things here and there, a suit jacket with a dancing skeleton was amusing to her, she even liked it, she picked it up with a matching pair of skinny trousers and a white shirt and ran into the changing room, leaving Jean-Michel looking at the racking.

“Eve, what do you think of....Eve?” he searched around for her, panicking as she didn't say anything about splitting up, but he was shocked at relived by seeing her bounce out the changing room in the suit.

“Ta-Da!” Jazz hands out to the sides and a large grin on her face made him laugh, he hoped she didn't think he was laughing at the outfit, just at her being silly. She saw how happy that made him, it was in his eyes more than in the laugh, it felt real.

“Nice, I like it, give us a show.” spinning his finger showing her to turn around, she did so, he saw the dancing skeleton on the back with a top hat and cane, he laughed even more, walking over to her.

“I love it, but its all too much money, I mean I could just get the jacket, that's the main bit.” which was true, the shirt was plain boring white and the trousers had to redeeming features about them. She did see a pair of boots on the table, black with silver buckles and a few chains hanging from them.

“Try them on with them too Eve.” he called over the retail assistant, asking for a pair to fit Eve, telling her size and fit without a word, it seemed a lot of these people worked in silence, almost psychic. The assistant came back over, putting each boot in front of Eve's feet, letting her to slip them on. It felt complete, it felt great, she couldn't of dreamed she could even try these on, with Jean-Michel, anything felt possible.

“Lovey, we will take it.” Jean-Michel told the assistant, she nodded in agreement, Eve looked at him like he has stepped on a forbidden rug.

“Jean no, when would I wear it?” she went back into the changing room, Jean-Michel stood with his back to the door, waiting for her to pass the items back to him.

“When ever you want to, especially when we have to go to a awards ceremony.” he smiled to him self, knowing she would hear it. He felt the door push him away, Eve stepped out, fully clothed again, giving him the evil eye.

“What ceremony?” she poked him in the chest with her bony finger.

“I was thinking you could come to the NRJ music awards this year with me, its rumoured that I will be getting a award of honour, seeing I was invited, it said plus one.” he studied her reaction, she was happy but then seemed to panic slightly.

“Well, wouldn't a dress be better? I mean if its posh, a woman in a suit ain't right is it and-” he covered her mouth with his hand, smiling as he did so, wondering why she would worry about such a thing.

“Whoa, calm down Eve, no, its modern, not old fashion like the Grammies. The suit is perfect, but I know what would finish it off perfectly. We will have to go to a shop to find it though, now, give me the outfit.” she didn't find the fact he had to shush her, but he was right, she was panicking for nothing, she handed over the suit and boots to the assistant who was silently amused by the whole act.

He paid for the whole thing, Eve dare not look at the total on the till. The assistant said she would put it in the waiting room with the rest of the items they had left with the personal shopper.

“What about you Jean-Michel, did you see anything?” Eve asked curiously, he did look like he was searching for something but she wasn't sure what.

“No, I haven't which is a shame, but I do have a lot of nice things already, maybe I will check shoes, I don't have many pairs.” they linked hands, and wandered to the next floor, she sat down in a large velvet chair as he wandered the shoes, she was pleasantly occupied, watching him, being him. He picked a few pairs up, looking at them, putting some back, like a child excited by chocolate, he saw a few more across the room, he put them down near the chair next to Eve, at least 10 pairs, sat piled high.

“I think that's enough to start trying on, no?” Eve was slightly worry that the assistants would get cross with them, messing up the displays, the same thing upset her at the museum, so she knew the feeling.

“Erm... yea, I guess your right.” he sat down in the chair next to her, trying each pair on, all black, yet all different styles, boots and shoes, some plain and some extravagant. In the end he settled on a pair of boots, just simple black boots, it took an hour for just that.

“I think these ones, what do you think Eve?” Eve had fallen asleep, he didn't see though, as he nudged her awake by moving out the chair.

“Yea, yea! Erm...yea great, sure.” she almost shouted, clearly not on this planet from sleeping. She was glad he was done, she picked a whole outfit in 20 minutes, he got one pair of boots in an hour, she felt she needed a drink and to end shopping.

“I think we have got enough stuff today, you got your things for the studio, and a lovely outfit, and I got some boots! Its a good day.” his enthusiasm was lifting, he was right, seeing the start of the day wasn't too good, running away from an ex-wife who wanted a box.

“Can we go then? I'm getting hungry now, seeing its 5 o'clock.” she looked at her phone, no messages from anyone, not even her boss, which was strange.

“Sure, paid up and we can go, we can get a taxi back to the studio, don't want to carry all the bags on the metro.” they headed down the lift, and found the waiting room, all their bags ready for them to take, he also got them to phone for a taxi. They said it would be a few moments, as it would be on of their own. And they where right, about a minute later, the driver came in to take the bags and show them to the car. A rolls royce phantom, now that's a taxi, they stepped in, as the driver loaded the boot with the bags.

The black and white leather was so neat, she felt so out of place sitting in it. She looked over to Jean-Michel, seeing the look on her face. He reassured her, holding her hand and smiling.

“Don't worry, things to get used to, soon you won't even notice how you feel, its just a car.” he spoke softly as the driver set off, taking them back, past the Champs-Élysées, down towards the Eiffel tower. They stopped at the shop he said about, a small jewellery maker. He asked the driver to wait, the driver agreed.

He walked over the a cabinet, which had silver and gemstones in all items, there was one thing he knew would suit her, a long silver chain, with a skull on the end, under the skull, there was a silver tassel ending the piece. He pointed to it, the shop owner opening the case for him, Jean-Michel pulled it out, holding the piece in his hands before putting it over Eve's head, it rested just on top of her breasts. It was a stunning piece. Jean-Michel's eye was caught by a matching ring, it looked quite hefty, but would fit the look, he took it, looking at it, the size wasn't too big, he slipped it onto her ring finger, which fitted perfectly, too well. Everything seemed to go right today, maybe he was reading into it too much. The shop owner stopped Jean-Michel, directing him to another case, which had another skull ring, one sized for a man, he reached into the case for it, giving it to Jean-Michel, whispering in french. He put it on his ring finger, its was made for him. Too perfect.

They paid and left for the car again, Eve couldn't stop looking at the necklace, to even see that Jean-Michel wore the same ring as her. Same hand and fingers, life seemed to tip in his favour today. Eve broke out of the shiny hypnosis, and thought about the car again, it still felt all too weird for her.

“I don't really fit in to all this crazy lifestyle though, look at me, I'm a punk.” she waved her hands down her, explaining it with her self.

“Guess what? So was I.” he smiled, so did she, remembering a photo she saw of him in his “punk” phase.

“you called that style punk, a cravat is not punk, a safety pin in your ear would be punk, more like the Beatles really.” she mocked him, which he found comical, and faked offence.

“Oh dare you, that hurts so much, oh we are here, that was fast.” his statement was correct, they were at the studio, and it was faster than they thought. They shrugged the feeling off, opening the doors and stepping out, the driver passing them their bags, Jean-Michel tipped him, which he thanked him for, sitting back in the car.

As they walked back into the studio, she noticed a few guards sitting in the hallway, they wore a silver skull motif on the suits. Clearly his guards. He wasn't bothered, she was slightly unnerved by it all, they didn't say a word or even move, it was like they weren't real.

“Your security?” she continued to walk into the lift with him. He turned to shut the door and push the button.

“My hired thugs, if you may say back home.” he joked, as the lift stopped on the top floor. They walked into the studio, Jean-Michel's senses overclocking, all seemed fine, nothing wrong, or out of place, Eve looked about, and she saw the same. She looked at him, his eyes a pale golden hue, using his powers to scan past walls and feeling for people.

“I think you got the same results as me, Mr.x-ray man.” she laughed, walking through the lounge, into his bedroom. He blinked, his eyes the same pale amber, not changing, but followed Eve, into his room, and dropped his bags off. She didn't unpack, she waited for him to agree for her to, it felt like she was invading a space, they had only been together for two days, yet he wanted her to stay, so fast, yet it felt like they had know each other for years.

“You can unpack your things, put it where you like, you already have stuff in the bathroom, I have a spare wardrobe too.” he walked over to the large dark wooden object, he pushed both the doors, one side was full of men's clothing, shoes and the bottom, and draws under them. The other side was empty, like he had waited for a long time for someone to fill that void, not just in the furniture, but his heart. She felt so sad, seeing someone plan to have someone around for longer than had happened.

She needed that happy man she saw back in the shop, smiling at her, with those eyes. She walked over with the suit she had bought, and hooked it on the rail, the boots under them, the shirt and trousers next to it. She looked at him, still seeing that sad face, she brushed his cheek with her hand, making him look at her, those gilt iris seemed almost iridescent in the light.

“Thank you.” she spoke softly, he was confused by that.

“I think I'm supposed to say that?” he smirked, blinking at her.

“You already did, but I'm saying it because you opened your self to me, and that not easy, especially for someone stubborn as you are.” she bopped his nose with her finger, and moved to fill her draw with socks and underwear, smaller tops and such other items. He looked at her still confused, but it turned to a man who just realised he had been insulted.

“Hey, wait a minute.” he followed her to the bathroom, where she moved her overnight back out the way, and bringing back into the bedroom.

“What? I said that was a good thing-” he hugged her from behind, sweeping her off her feet, both laugh as he fell on the bed.

“I know what you meant, cheeky woman!” he looked down at her, with that look, that look in the shop, the eyes that smiled, said a thousand words, he rubbed her cheek, she noticed the ring.

“Did you get that in the shop too?” she didn't see that before, she looked at her own, they both wore them on the same fingers, same hands.

“Yes, he pulled me over to it when you where looking at yours, felt weird they would have two of the same ones, I guessed they had one for women and one for men.” he looked at his next to hers. She gave him that look.

“Have I don't something wrong, i thought matching rings was cute?” he said, like he would have to say it every time she looked at him like that, cocking an eyebrow.

“No, not you, but something today has made everything go...right? Its a weird feeling, me getting the suit, then the rings, its felt all too perfect.” she was right, it seemed all to...perfect, he pulled a face that was a mix of suspicion and confusion.

“Jean?” he stood up, bolt fast, walking into his studio, she followed hotly on his heels.

He stood at the blank velvet wall, he pushed his hand on to the blackness, bold lines flew into view, making a doorway, she had never seen something so bizarre. The black patch moved, leading to a room, it was just like the rest of the studio in look, books sat along the wall, swords on a wall was more her style, she touched the handle of one. She turned to see him look about the room, making sure nothing was moved in his absence.

“Is that it?” she pointed at the stone sarcophagus that sat in the middle. She stood over it, it sat on the floor, clearly too heavy for a table to sit under it.

“Yes, that's it, nothing really.” he still wandered around the room, still nothing odd, it annoyed him, something wasn't right.

“Nothing? You wouldn't be freaking out if it was nothing. There is nothing here, no one else but us, you really think shes been here and if so, why not take it?” she didn't understand why, but he left the room, and sealed it after Eve ghosted him.

He smelt it, he smelt it as he walked into the studio, a glass on the kitchen side, the red liquid had dried in the bottom, he knew she had been there, he was furious, throwing the glass in the sink, Eve shocked at the movement.

“Salope!” he moved out of the kitchen into the lounge, making sure he didn't knock Eve over, he stood there, his head in his hands. He imagined Charlotte as a ghost, moving around his apartment,thinking of her moves, which he ended at the open balcony window, which she clearly made her escape.


	13. Chapter 13

 

They heard a knock at the door, and someone shouting, it was Fiona. Eve rushed to the door to open it, encase she was in danger.

“Jean-Michel! Eve, thank god, why is she here?!” Fiona breathed, clearly she had ran here. Jean-Michel turned, holding Fiona's hands, she was a rock, but clearly shaken.

“she wants the chest.” his stone cold look set in place, like in his photos he rarely smiled.

“Don't let her have it Jean! Don't!” Fiona shook him.Eve stood there, silent and uncertain of this chest now, its powers seem to scare Fiona. Jean-Michel sat her in the chair, he held her hand, Eve closed the window, it was getting dark, the last thing they needed was someone dropping by again.

“Why? Why not give it to her, what does she want it for?” a sensible question if anything, Jean-Michel turned his head, his eyes still bleeding a amber hue, yet seemed more silver at the time.

“I can't, she will use it for something...horrific, what, I do not know, but she never wanted it before, she's never used it. It has the power to keep a dying vampire alive until the body repairs, it helps me not needing to feed on people too much, it can't stop it, but it helps. The bad bit now, it can bring the dead back to life, but as the undead like me, the even worse part, it can do the same with the living, a less painful transformation process. That's why she can't have it. End of.” he hated explaining the horrible parts of vampire history and technology, it always makes people dead in the end.

“Okay, now I know, she can't have it, thanks for telling me now.” Eve was somewhat pissed off, he lets her in, but keeps her out of things she feels that she should know. She stood, watching out the window, clearly this whole thing has nothing to do with her, she would stay out of it, let Jean-Michel fight this on his own, but she loved him, she loved that old vampire idiot. Jean-Michel felt her anger, inside his mind, he felt it, it took longer than that for a vampire to connect with a mortal, their bond was stronger than he knew.

“Eve, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, its just a very serious matter, that's all.” it sounded mumbled from across the room, but Eve knew it was genuine, Fiona was gobsmacked. She looked at Jean-Michel like he had shown someone a nude photo, she pulled a smile from it, and whispered to him.

“Wow, the mighty Jean-Michel Jarre said sorry, we must be in trouble.” Fiona felt better after that moment, she let go of his hands, pushing him towards Eve, mouthing 'go' at him. He did as he was told, and he thanked her for that. He touched Eve's arm from behind her, before slipping both his arms around her.

“Sorry, its all just...stressful, I should tell you things, but we haven't had the time yet, for things like that, I rather of talked to you about me, not a silly box.” he rested his head on her shoulder, watching her face. She smiled, a sign of forgiveness, she put her hand on his, looking at both the rings.

“Funny, your scared of a woman wanting a box of death, yet we are wearing matching skulls for rings.” the idea made her laugh, which made Jean-Michel laugh too. Fiona over heard, putting another idea into her head, and a confused look on her face.

“You haven't asked her already have you?!” Fiona shouted from across the room, startling Jean-Michel, making Eve laugh even more, Jean-Michel's cheeks burned red with embarrassment. He turned around with eve in his arms, picking her off the ground with his strength.

“No Fiona! No I haven't. We just....bought them, look, I bought a necklace too.” Eve held the chain up just to prove a point. Jean-Michel put her down, and sat in his chair.

“Hmmm, I know you Jamie, you are a romantic fool, but I believe you.” Fiona winked at Eve, Eve didn't quite know if the wink meant he didn't or did mean something with the rings. They meant something to them both, but not so heavy as marriage, Eve's stomach rumbled, she went bright red and very silent.

“Should we order food in tonight?” Fiona piped up.

“Oh please, I'm so hungry, then I have to go home.” Eve was sad to say that.

“Please stay tonight Eve, I will take you to work in the morning , please?” Jean-Michel looked at her, putting his hand on hers, like a child asking mother for some cake.

Eve sighed, giving in, she wanted to sit down but he and Fiona took all the chairs, he found this funny, he moved up a bit on his seat,moving so she could share it. She did so, half siting on him and the chair, Fiona found it amusing to watch.

“Maybe if he was 20 years younger, it might be more comfortable.” Fiona typed in her phone the local Chinese take away he always gets, she knew what he liked and started to order online. Eve, tried not to laugh, not looking at either of them.

“Rude, I haven't aged a day past 50.” he proclaimed, Fiona snorted, looking at him, becoming silent very fast, like she stopped breathing. Eve saw her face, like she had seen a ghost. She turned to see him, he had changed his look again, like he said, no older than 50 she would say, short black spiky mess, shaven face, still no wrinkles of age on his face, the natural curse of Jarre, he didn't age badly at all.

She knew the face, she liked it, it was cute, made him look very young indeed, the messy spikes felt good on her fingers, as she observed his look.

“Quite literally a metamorphoses Jean-Michel.” Eve smiled, she still saw all his faces, they all meant the same to her, the same man. He was like The Doctor in that respect, different faces but the same wonderful man, yet this one was real.

“Je me souviens.” he quipped, she laughed, getting the joke.

“Okay, now I known him for years but I still can't get used to that, yet you known him how long? Two days and you don't give a fig?!” Fiona was very confused and slightly paranoid by Eve's lack of care.  
“He's Jean-Michel, the same man, he will always be the same man to me.” She smiled at him, putting that hand on his face, the change from beard to smooth skin was nice to see. She tilted his head up, giving him a kiss, even he was surprised her did so in front of someone else, his mind raced, those same thoughts that morning, but they finished with 'I love you'.

“Well said Eve and food should be about 10 minutes.” Fiona was impressed, she knew she could trust her, Jean-Michel snorted.

“They are always 10 minutes.” he sat Eve across his lap after she was losing the feeling in her legs. His hands stayed her legs and back.

“Well that's good, I'm so hungry I could eat someone.” Eve said with a dead pan face, Jean-Michel stuttered a work before stopping, thinking he might of misheard her, Fiona laughing at his face.

“Don't, people don't taste as nice as you think, mon trésor.” giving her a kiss on her cheek. The smooth skin felt so different, but still welcome as much as his rougher beard. Minutes past, a knock at the door rang out, it was one of the guards, Fiona went to open the door, and the guard passed the food over, as Fiona handed cash over for the driver.

The food was impressive for a take away, clearly Jean-Michel's taste was opulent, even a Chinese couldn't be cheap. It was like hanging out with your friends, chilling out. Eve sat on the floor, leaning against the chair Jean-Michel sat in, Fiona in hers, much chattter and fun was had, even after the day. It was getting late, the food gone, a bottle of wine drank, and Fiona was tired.

“I best go now, its not that late but its been a long day. I will text both of you tomorrow, make sure your both safe, any issues, call. Au revoir!” Fiona spoke fast like the business woman she was, chucking her coat on as she headed out the door. A few seconds later they heard her car fire up and roar down the street home.

They collected the dishes, and boxes, like a couple, they tidied the apartment, even though he didn't do much housework himself, it was refreshing having this normal moment in his life. 'so this is what normal people do.' he thought, so strange it felt., Eve was taking it in her stride, finding it normal, passing him the plates to dry off. He still wore the younger face, he remembered what those years where like, they were good, new album, millennium concert, spending time with his daughter, it was good. He just wished he could do more in that time. He starred at the face in the reflection of the mirror tiles. He had poured a glass of red for himself, Eve looked at it clearly know what it was, to sate his hunger.

“Is washing up boring your brain to turn off?” Eve declared, Jean-Michel snapped out of his daze.

“Sorry, no, was just thinking of the time I had this face, along time ago now. millennium it was.” He looked sad, and slightly pissed off, his brows furred, he sipped the red, he enjoyed the taste as much as any drink.

“Don't worry, you have done so much in the years, only you see your self failing, others love you for what you have done, we all wish to do more in life.” She piped up.

“You are wiser than you look, I mean in age, don't take that as an offence please.” he held the dish towel up over his face, hoping she wouldn't hit him in horror, thinking he called the way she looked stupid.

“Cheeky sod! I forgive you this time.” she pulled down the towel, his face changed to be even younger, his hair much longer, down to his shoulders, full and flicked at the ends. His face was fresh, clearly a man just starting his career, no stresses, nervous and shy back then, he must have been shy of 30, maybe not even that. Eve looked at him, she saw his youngest looks as less attractive to her, yet she was compelled to gawk at him, her hand was still holding the towel down, he smiled, so soft and young, she could break him.

“Oh my god, your hair is so long! And you look about 16...” she smirked, amused by it,he was a little embarrassed by it.

“Ah, I thought you might of liked it, seeing its about your age range.” he fumbled with the cloth in his hands, he put it down on the side, his hair falling over his face, there was so much Eve didn't know what to do but laugh, she moved her hands to push it back, he laughed as her fingers got caught up in the kinks.

“Sorry, its just weird seeing you THAT young, you look so, innocent Jean-Michel, now that's a thought.” she laughed, hands still in his hair, it was soft and thick, she wanted to know what each time felt like, if he was different each face he changed to, or if down in side he was the same man. His lips softer, he felt more nervous, like he was a younger man, yet she felt it was due to him not using this face much, like he didn't care for it much, maybe the memories of the early days with the curse was too much for him. He tastes like copper, she didn't mind at all, it was unique to him now.

They kissed in the kitchen for a few moments, he moved hands like they cared and needed to be involved some how, a cheek in one and her back in the other. It was late by then, the clock in the lounge struck 11, they where tired and Eve had work in the morning, he finished the glass off, leaving by the sink for. they retired to the bedroom, sorting them selves out, still both youthful looking, one wouldn't be in the morning. She was embarrassed about taking her make up off, it was like a face change of her own, Jean-Michel smiled softly, joking about how its not easy to change how you look, she felt much better about it.

She slept soundly in his arms,clearly safe yet his comfort wasn't so, as his eyes pierced the darkness all night long.


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

The alarm peeped out, the light cracking past the curtains at 7 in the morning. She woke with a start, clearly her sleep was good, but strange dreams fill her mind. She sat up, turning to see him, still staring out at the door, she immediately shifted to him, his younger face seemed stone, like Medusa her self looked at him, his eyes silvery and cold. She panicked, touching his face, he was colder.

“Jean? Jamie? Wake up! Wake up damn it!” she couldn't get anything out of him, she could move him, he was like a doll, she jumped out of bed, pulling him out down the bed from his half rest on the pillows. She dumped the covers on the floor, climbing back on the bed, his hair sprawled around his head like a mahogany halo, curls on his bitter cheeks.

She tried for a pulse, but she didn't think he had one, next idea was his eyes, they seemed drained of colour, of life even. She ran to the kitchen to grab a bottle of his, the blood he kept in the fridge. It was so cold though, she thought it wouldn't help, so she left it on the side, picking up a knife instead and a towel from the bathroom. She was glad he has dark bed sheets, as she lent over him, she took the blade to her forearm, not to low, just around the middle softness. The cut was deep enough to burn, short but sweet, she opened his mouth, forcing her arm over his lips, as her blood ran down his tongue. Moments past, all was still, she couldn't think of what else to do, when he latched on, his arms bared down on her arm, his eyes still dead chrome, the animal instincts kicked in.

“Jean stop!” she struggled against his strength, she started to feel faint, her vision passing, she grabbed the knife and drove it into something, then black...

He screamed, letting go of her arm, as he saw the blade in his clavicle, just missing the bone. He woke up from his blood crazed sleep, his eyes came back to the honey warmth people knew. He shook his head, short and grey again, he felt her blood on his lips, he froze in horror of what had happened. He remembers not sleeping, no one came, but he couldn't sleep like someone had cursed him, he felt cold, like life had slipped away, he felt a burn in his dead heart. He had nearly died that night, it was only down to Eve that he was here now, he looked down at her on the bed.

“Oh god Eve!” he picked her up, looking at her arm, the cut so deep she could bleed to death, he saw the tooth marks around the cut, he had damaged her, he felt tears burning his eyes. He had to do something, she was out cold, her heart beating but yet she felt so far from alive.  
He had to heal her, he steadied her in his arm,hold her head up, words of encouragement were said. He bit deeply into his wrist, his blood dripped down his face, arm and top, but he did not care, his covered her own mouth with the drips of crimson, slowly feeding her. She coughed and spluttered to life, he did not stop, she needed more. Her face was covered in blood, hers, his, he didn't know. He stopped feeding her, looking at her arm, he licked the cut slowly, his enzymes clotting the blood and her skin started to fuse, he did the same with his own gauge. He lay her back down, feeling for her breathing and pulse, she had both, which calmed him down.

“Eve, can you hear me?” he brushed her stained cheek, her heard her moan, so she was still with him. He had an idea still to help her, he ran into the kitchen again, grabbing something out of the fridge, a small box, inside was a metal syringe, a thick white liquid sat around the glass, looking like mercury in a vial.

He came back to Eve in the bedroom, he steadied himself, holding the needle downwards.

“Three......two....one....” he rammed into her chest, the liquid accelerated into her heart, like a electric shock, their movements felt like slow motion, it happened so fast, yet took forever. He pulled the syringe out, before she sat up, screaming, blood streaking her mouth, eye wide in shock, a certain English word was used very loudly by her.

He dropped the syringe on the floor, holding her still on the bed, she was in shock, words where just noises at this point, Jean-Michel tried to calm her.

“Eve, stop, stop now, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, that stuff isn't nice I know, but I needed you to respond to me. Please forgive me.” he held her close to him, slowly rocking her, helping her to gather her breath and mind. She still wasn't sure what happened, one moment, she cut her self, another she saw him eyes glowing argent, then darkness.

“What.....h-h-happened?” she stuttered out, she felt so cold, but burned in his arms, like a fever, her body was fighting his blood off.

“I'm not too sure, I think, I think you save me, something happened last night that I can't explain, I couldn't sleep. There was a thought in my head, it was controlling me, I felt something in the room yet I couldn't see it, like a ghost. I felt cold and I couldn't move, I couldn't talk or scream, like I was stuck in my body.” he shuddered at the thought of it, she still burned, he felt her neck, the sweat building up on her. He lifted her into his arms, taking her to the bathroom, he put her in the bathtub, filling it with tepid water.

“Then I think you tried to bring me back, blood did the trick, but I was starved of my life, then...the beast.” he put his hand over his face, the dried blood around his beard now there, his lips, his teeth, his tongue stained dark red. It had ran down his neck, the bed shirt tie-dyed black with it.

“Yea, I k-k-know that bit-t-t. Holy shit, what did you do to me?!” she screamed in pain. He held her in place, the tub filling higher, surrounding her chest area.

“I gave you some of my blood, I could of killed you, but I stopped, you stabbed me. But my blood wasn't enough, so I had to use a Haldane restorer, it makes our blood compatible, that's why this next 10 minutes will hurt...a lot....I'm sorry.” a tear ran down his face, he clearly knew it would hurt. He climbed in behind her, holding her still, the water started to cool down, bringing her temperature down with it. She twitched in his arms, she felt like someone was trying to push needles in her spine, ripping out her veins from under her skin, she never felt pain like it.

“Is this what the pain is like?” she rambled out before her jaw locked down, grinding her teeth.

“Yea, sorry I haven't used it on my self, I don't need to, its for human use only.” he couldn't know how it felt, only what others had told him, like Fiona.

“N-n-n-o I mean the change, was it like this?” her body started to shake less, only twitching from time to time, she started to feel less heavy headed, he realised what she meant, getting the question wrong from the start.

“Oh, I see what you meant now, like I said, I don't know how this feels, but the pain was bad, its different for everyone though. For me, it felt like I was being drowned, the air felt like acid in my lungs, how ironic really, oxygen was trying to kill me.” he sounded bitter, remembering that day, confused and alone, only trusting the person who had done this to him.

Eve had gone quiet, he was concerned by this, no funny remark, no twitching, he looked down at her, she was breathing softly, her heart was normal, her temperature normal, she was resting. He breathed a sigh of relief. The day was still early, they had time to get her ready and he would take her to work and explain to her boss, make a story up about a heavy night out in the clubs.

He pulled her up and out the bath, he laid her on the bathmat on the floor, folding a towel and placing it under her head. He emptied the bath, the translucent red water ran away, but both of them still blemished with blood. He brushed back his hair, raising the spiky silverness. The bathroom was big enough to leave her there, and for him to use the shower at the other end, it was a walk in tiled affair that hid nothing as the glass was only to keep the water in, not eyes out. He stripped off his clothing, dumping it in the laundry basket.

The warm water was welcoming compared to the bathtub that cooled his skin down. The drops ran down his face, washing the stains in his beard away, as he rubbed with a sponge, the foam running away down his legs into the drain, the tiles black, no stains could be seen. He finished by washing his hair, he liked his hair, he cared about it a lot, he only went grey a few years ago, allowing it too happen, it made him look more dashing.

Eve heard water running, she felt cold and wet, and very confused. Then she remembered, the fever had gone, she felt better, hungry, but not like she was going to die. She sat up with a start, she was sitting in the bathroom, the cut on her arm had healed, a small pink mark sitting on her skin, rubbing it, it didn't hurt at all. She turned her head to see him in the shower, she felt like she had a fever again, her cheeks burned, she shouldn't be staring at him, but she couldn't help it, he was graceful for his age, but she was thinking how good his arse was.

“you can watch you know, I don't mind.” she heard him say, her ears started to burn, she had been caught. He had turned the water off, grabbing the gown hanging at the walk way, putting it on. His hair spiky wet and everywhere.

“Erm, sorry I didn't mean to, it was rude, I think I need a shower too.” she looked at her self, blood around her face and ran down her neck, arm and clothing. She stood up as he walked over to her, he picked up her arm, looking at the pink mark, pleased by its healing.

“Enjoy your shower, I will get ready, and make some breakfast for us.” he smiled, kissing her cheek, like nothing bad had happened, but she saw it in his eyes, a man concerned by what is happening, and getting to the bottom of it, and she trusted that as much as she respected it. She didn't shower for too long, she washed her hair, and made sure the blood was all gone, she didn't need her boss seeing that, she left her wash things in the shower, next to his, it felt weird but sweet, she hadn't been with someone since she left London.

She finished up in the bathroom, doing her make up and hair, and picked her outfit for the day, going though her bag, taking clothes out, hanging those she didn't wish to wear today, putting on a long black top, jeans and a hoodie. She picked up her bloodied night top, and put it with his. His room was clean now, she didn't want to know what under the bed sheets the colour was, she felt sorry for his cleaner.

She met him in the kitchen, where he busied himself with making her toast and tea, munching on a piece himself, he clearly knew how to multitask naturally. She felt unconformable how normal things felt.

“So are we going to forget what happened then?” she sipped on the tea in front of her on the bar.

“No, we won't, something odd happened that in the end, hurt both of us, I think Charlotte did something her, leaving a mark somewhere, like a curse or spell, she was good at that sort of thing, her spell-mastery protected a lot of people when we did large concerts, just encase things went wrong. But I hurt you, I didn't mean to, but I want to make it right again, I don't think it will be easy or quick, that's the problem, so if we try and live like normal, then maybe the problems won't seem as bad.” he lent over the bar, resting his head against hers.he was right, they should try and fight against the bad with positive thought, they will sort this issue out, but they shouldn't stop for it.

“Yea, okay, that's a good point, but still , we need to sort this out, I knew it wouldn't be easy being around you, you seem to bring attention to your self somehow.” she looked at his eyes, honey brown staring back at her. He kissed her, and carried on with clearing up his kitchen, putting the bottle away he grabbed out.

“I'm guessing that's blood?” she bit on some toast.

“Yeap, keeps the hunger at bay, a very good year I might add, he was 45 last year, still donates to me, hes a good friend of mine.” he smiled at her, his humour was good, very witty, which she was glad for, French humour was very different to English.

“Feeling better now Mon amour?” his voice was smooth when he said that about her, that was the second time he had called her something like that, she was blushing under her make up.

“Yea, I feeling good now, what did that stuff do again, its all a bit fuzzy.” she finished her toast, gulping down her tea to wash it down.

“its a Haldane restorer, it makes human blood cells compatible with vampire ones, so we can exchange if we need to, like today, I can use other's blood to heal and feed my self, but you couldn't use mine fully, your body would of fought it off, like a virus, the compound mutates the cells so you can use it, like us.” he took her plate and cup, and put it in the sink to wash up. She sat watching him.

“So I'm still human though?” the question on her tongue.

“Yes, very much so, think it as Human plus, that's why your body went into a fever state, like when you get a vaccine, so inside you is a tiny vampire cell helping your body to fight things off now, so look on the bright side of it now you might not get colds anymore.” she laughed at him, he was trying hard to make this all seem better to her, she had to admit, it was working.

“Okay, I will do, now I need to get to work, you staying here or you coming?” she moved to grab her boots and put them on.

“I will come with you if that's okay, you may be a bit late as I don't have my car here. So we will take the metro.” he moved with her, taking his coat and sunglasses.

“Sure, and using a car here is pointless anyways” they moved out the apartment, coats, bags and sunglasses in tow. The Guards nodded at them both, one handing him the post, which he put in his satchel. The sun was bright, the air cool and breezy. They walked down the street hand in hand, people not really seeing them, like a normal couple, it made Eve's heart swell inside. Jean-Michel saw how happy she was, maybe it was the restorer he used on her, but she seemed good.

The ride down the Metro was packed, she stood in front of him, holding on to the pole, he held her side, leaning on the pole behind him. People saw them, knowing who he was, someone took a photo, which in he smiled, knowing it would be on the internet in seconds. Above ground was cooler, which she was grateful for. The museum was only a five minute away from the station.

“this place is very beautiful, only seen it at night though.” he was right, only in the dark had he seen it, from above on the clock tower and below at the event.

“It is, and its a nice area too, not many problems-” she was cut off, as they turned the corner the museum was corned off by police tape, the doors ripped off, glass smashed. She ran towards it, a police officer holding her back.

“I'm sorry Madam, you can't go in there.” the officer spoke, clearly knowing she worked there, he was a local officer, he came in from time to time to talk to everyone, making sure things where fine.

“But I work here, you know that....what's happened?!” she was panicking, Jean-Michel grabbed her sides holding her as she tried to not scream as she saw paramedics wheel out a body, covered in a blanket.

“We are not sure, but whatever happened, it was a massacre.”


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

Jean-Michel knew what had happened, he saw the ruined walls, the broken glass, the blood smears on the walls. He saw them with his vision, as he held Eve away from it all outside. He was disconcerted himself by the whole affair, swallowing heavily.

“Who was here?” Eve stammered, still facing the police officer, who was clearly upset for her, she was watching the body disappear into the back of the ambulance.

“I can not say at thi-” the officer said in a calm voice, holding his hands out in sympathy.

“I work here damn it! Tell me who it was.” Eve, shocked by her shout covered her mouth, it was all clearly too much after yesterday, she knew who had done this.

“I know you do Madam, there was only one person here, it was the curator.” the officer knew it would hurt, but he thought she would work it out, giving back news what the worst part of the police officer job.

Eve's head went blank, it was like her body just shut off to the outside world, Jean-Michel let her go, feeling her aura change, she walked forward, the officer was a bit put out by her movement, moving out her way. They let her go inside, she shouldn't be there, people working on the crime scene stopped to watch her, as she passed the broken glass cabinets, crunching underfoot. She climbed the stairs, seeing bloody marks on the walls, hand prints and gauges out the wooden banister. She finally stopped in the office when she and her boss stayed in, the room was trashed beyond recognition, desks flung, papers stewn on the floor, yet she stood in the middle of it all, a puddle of dark drying blood sat before her feet, a void where her boss lay.

She stood there for a moment, eyes closed, Jean-Michel and the officer stayed at the doorway ,watching her. She bend down at her knees, looking at something.

“I'm guessing they have collected evidence?” she hollowed back at the officer.

“Erm, yes madam, why?” the officer looking at his notes, making sure the right times and people had done their jobs that morning.

“Then why is this here?” she picked something up, her hand covered by her top sleeve.

It was a claw, a dark bone colour claw, or a nail of sorts, Jean-Michel's heart would of missed a beat, it felt like it in his chest, knowing what it was. It was soaked in blood.

The officer shouted for one of the crime scene detectives to come back up. An out of breath young man came back, poking his head past the door way, in as much shock as everyone else, seeing how big it was, roughly 8 inches in length and as wide as a kitchen blade, it would make easy work in slicing someone open. Eve's numbness was quiet eerie to Jean-Michel now, they both know who did this, they both knew that she meant business. Jean-Michel got his phone out, he texted someone to meet him in 30 minutes at a cafe near by.

The detective took the claw off of Eve, the officer said they should leave, giving her a card to phone them if they knew anything or needed help, she thanked them, and parted from the museum. They headed to the cafe Jean-Michel needed to go to, he didn't tell her yet, she was still shell shocked.

“Don't worry Eve, I will sort this out, I promise you, you will get revenge for this.” his hand grasped hers a bit too hard, her pain was felt by him, she looked at him, seeing it in his face as they walked down the streets. She had seen him angry, but this was different, it was passion and fury, this was determination for the indignation that had befallen them both, his house, her workplace, what would it be next.

“I want to kill her.” her words cut the air clean, dangerously. He turned to look at her, not expecting that at all, he knew she was sharp and strong, but that even took him by surprise. Then he saw it, the woman that he felt that night, strong yet determined, there was something about her that screamed about her soul. She cared about fairness in life, if you did something wrong, karma would get you.

“You know what, I might just let you, but lets not jump the gun just yet, we are meeting someone.” they carried down a small gallery, like the one yesterday, in fact it looked the same, it was. They stopped at the same cafe again, he ordered drinks, and waited.

They sat, sipping their coffee, it was well needed for Eve, it calmed her anger. The waiter bought over some cake, seeing how terrible Eve looked, smiled sadly and left them alone. He looked at his phone, they were late.

A shadow came over him, he looked up, it was David.

“Sorry I'm late.” he towered over both of them, thin and gaunt, his hair covered some of his eyes, wearing a dark coat and carrying a book. He sat with them, the waiter bringing over a coffee for him. Eve wasn't happy about seeing him, and he knew it.

“Why him?” Eve bit though her teeth, keeping her anger quiet, halting the fork on the plate.

“Because he can help us, can't you David?” Jean-Michel covered Eve's hand with his, staring at his son, his eyes flashed for a second.

“I can, and i will, I'm sorry what has happened Eve, I let my vision falter Dad, I'm sorry.” David truly looked distraught about the whole thing.

“Where is she now?” Jean-Michel's question was straight to the point.

“I do not know, shes gone, she left me after you left here yesterday, I went to the bathroom, and she had gone, the waiters didn't see where she went either, I tried to find her, I looked everywhere she would go but nothing.” he rambled as he necked the coffee down, clearly he had been awake for days, Eve started to understand what David's role was, he was his mothers keeper, she was clearly dangerous. Jean-Michel took his glasses off, clearly upset by his son's state.

“Okay, we will find her, I need to keep that chest safe, did she ever tell you what she wanted it for?” he leaned over the table, closer to David's face, he looked dead at him, the same eyes stared back at him.

“I'm not quite sure, but it has something to do with the Revenant of Sekhmet, that's the only she said around me, that we had to find the last memory of that Revenant, that's why I bought this with me.” David opened the book on the table, it was about ancient Egyptian gods and their priests, one called the Revenant of Sekhmet, Jean-Michel read the pages fast, looking at each one for a second.

“Baise-moi!” she whispered under his breath, she knew what that meant, yet she wasn't smiling, she knew this was bad.

“Sekhmet was the goddess of war and fire right, so I'm guessing she has ties to vampires from long ago.” Eve stated, trying to get on in this.

“Yes that's right Eve, many killed in her name for immortal life, yet she wasn't so kind, she cursed them, needing for them to kill to stay alive.” David replied, happy in the fact that his father wasn't with some dummy.

“So whats the chest got to do with it? Is it Ancient Egyptian? I mean it looks like black alabaster...” David and Jean-Michel looked at each other like morons, like they never saw the link, Jean-Michel stopped staring at his son.

“Yes it is, its over 2,000 years old, it was found in the temple of Luxor at the same time as the Obelisk was bought over and placed in La Concorde, but the chest was hidden, by Charlotte.” Jean-Michel was cold about his delivery of that information, he wasn't pleased about the whole thing.

“Well this whole history lesson is charming boys, but we still have to find her or hide the chest, and we still don't know why she wants it, but I'm guessing if the goddess of war and fire is involved, it can't be good right.” Eve needed to be in control, nothing was happening, and time was running away.

“No, she's right dad, we need to get moving, back to yours and then I can study the chest.” they all stood, leaving some notes for drinks and tips. They headed back to the metro station, when David got his keys out, the lights on a jaguar flashed to life, even Jean-Michel was impressed. They both looked at each other, he was proud. The drive was much nicer than the metro, yet Jean-Michel was wondering why his son was playing one of his Cd's, and one he didn't like that much either. It didn't matter much as they where minutes away from the studio.

They crept up outside the door of the building, they all looked around them, making sure no one saw them. Then they ran inside, the guards flinched at the movement, and relaxed at Eve and Jean-Michel but not at David, guns out.

“Its okay, he's with me, he's my son.” he calmly spoke to them, as they holstered their weapons.

The guards nodded, opening the lift doors, letting them upstairs. The flat door opened, the windows closed, the place the same as they left it, Jean-Michel ran forward, phasing past the studio wall in a haze of smoke, Something new for Eve to see, they both heard him shouting.

“Its still here!” as they moved around the corner and saw the wall the same, no glowing door, he was in there. They saw him come back into the studio where they stood, the smoke pouring as his feet hit the floor under him, grey smog surrounding his translucent form moved towards them, he became opaque and himself again. David relieved at the news, but Eve was still in awe, her mouth a jar.

“Sorry, that trick is naughty, was going to save it for another time.” he smiled, pushing her jaw closed with his finger, he was calmer than he was, which was nice for everyone in the room.

“That's okay.” her mouth dry, and her brain only just catching up, it was a very nice image she had of him, like a hero walking out of a burning building, but too cool to look behind him as it exploded into raining flames. David laughing to himself in the corner walked out of the studio, and sat on one of the chairs in the lounge.

“May we have a look at it then, dad?” he put the book down on the glass table. Jean-Michel heard it from the studio, Eve just heard it, he turned to walk but stopped, looking at Eve, giving her a look that suggested distrust. She didn't like it , but she knew it wasn't about her.

“No, it must be locked away, just encase, she did curse the studio last night, trying to kill me, and in the process, almost killing Eve. I can't open that door, she might be around.” His voice grew louder to David as they both walked into the lounge themselves, siting piled up like yesterday.

“I understand, she is tricky and unpredictable, just like you too dad, its a good thing I turned out sensible isn't it, so what's the plan?” David was a bit put out by the fact his own father wouldn't let him in, but he should have been used to that.

“Next thing is to find out why or where this priest is, its possible that the Obelisk its self has some information, seeing that's why both where bought over at the same time.” he rubbed his beard, Eve nodded and David smiled.

“Well that sounds liked a plan for tomorrow morning, I can get Place de la Concorde blocked off so we can do some digging if needed. I'm sorry but I must go, I have some more books to get out and see if my guards have found my mother yet, she must be hungry by now, I will contact you tomorrow with the details.” he stood up, lifting his hand, Eve waved and Jean-Michel nodded.

As David left, Jean-Michel listened for his car to start up. He moved instantaneously, lifting Eve and half carrying her to the studio, her feet just skimming the floor. As they entered, the glowing edges unmasked the doorway. The white light fading, seeing the chest still there. Its black marbled stone edges felt more ominous to Eve now, knowing its powers.

“So....” Eve paused, her hands turned up, waiting for his plan, like it was almost psyical.

“So, we keep it hidden here, she can't get in here unless the door is open, and that's a good point.” he looked at the doorway, it instantly closing, the black wall restored.

Eve stood there, not quite knowing what to do, so she wandered around the bookshelves, poking about, looking at books. Some looked far older than others, they should be in a museum she thought. The weapons looked more interesting, shiny and dust free, but never used. Yet she could stop looking at the box, so she sat in front of it, looking at all the marks, the glowing lines fluctuated, like it was alive.

“how does it even work, I mean its a solid block right, how does it work?” she poked it, nothing happened.

“Ah, magic you see, watch.” he placed his finger tips on the edge, a odd cracking sound was heard.

The box opened, the top cracking open to show a more human shape lining it, crudely carved out the stone, ready for a body to fit it, the glowing lines fully burned, not ebbing.

“Right... what would happen if you got in?” she asked, standing up next to him.

“Me? Not much, but if I was sick, like this morning, I can repair my body with it, bringing me back to my normal state.” he smiled at her, then looked back inside the sarcophagus.

“And what would happen if I got in?” she stared deep into it, the dark stone cut so strange, the same marking line inside, he looked at her with shock, asking such a question so gleefully.

“You'd become one of us.”


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

Eve didn't think it would have been a bad idea, just accidentally falling inside it. His life didn't seen bad at all, and all the abilities seemed, useful.

“What if I wanted to?” she joked, staring dead blank at him, his eyes seemed to be still, some what cold.

“i wouldn't stop you, but it wouldn't be the life you think, its not a easy as it looks, there a side that you don't see, once you can see like us, the world is so wrong.” his voice sounded pained, almost wet from tragic thoughts, those honey eyes full of sadness, the things he must of seen.

“I'm Sorry Jean-Michel, was only a thought, being immortal with you, sounded fun, and those gifts you all have, would love to be special like that.” her voice was soft, like a mouse asking for pardon.

“Oh but you are special Eve, to me you are, I would only use this thing if needed, on anyone or any vampire. I wouldn't use it unless it was dire.” he waved his hand over the stone casket, the void filling again, glowing shapes disappeared. He kissed her on the forehead.

They left the room, leaving it to disappear into time and space for another day. Eve left Jean-Michel in his studio, wandering off into the bathroom, she locked the door, standing at the mirror. She wondered what he saw in her, if he would see things for what they were, the world in his bare flesh, seeing demons walk in the shoes of businessmen and club owners, did he see angels stand in the shoes of everyday people too?

She tried not to think about it. She used the bathroom and left, walking past the studio door, the sun had set on another day with him, she saw the clock on the computer, 8.34pm.

“Dinner? Its on me this time, you pick again.” she lent against the door frame, watching him flick though paperwork he forgot about, he looked up, his face agreed and his body followed.

“Somewhere smaller and less fancy this time, how's pizza, I know a place about 20 minutes on the metro, its nice, chic but they don't care about dress code.” he stretched out in his desk chair, looking at her, her face wasn't happy, nor was it sad, it was blank, like she was miles away, but still here.

“Yea, sound okay with me, I can go in this.” she still stood there, she was still thinking about what he sees, how his life might have been if he wasn't changed, and how better it is that he was cursed.

“You mad at me about the chest? Or something else I'v done?” he looked at her like a boy waiting to be told off, his question made her giggle, how silly it sounded.

“No, I was just thinking about how it must of changed your life, for better or worse, but more about what you see in this world, can you see bad and good, are there other creatures you can see with your eyes?” she moved into the room, sitting down in front of his chair, he moved forward to her, her head rested on his knees.

“There are plenty of things I can see, I can see creatures that would scared you stupid, and see beautiful ones beyond imagination. Some of that is the vision that vampirism has given me, but some are just with my own, like right now.” he lent down, his finger on her nose, she looked up at him, not moving.

“So am I good or bad?” big eyes stared at him, he smiled.

“Oh you're are a very bad girl Eve.” he moved his hands on to her shoulders, pushing her back, kissing her fully on her lips, savouring every second.

He looked at her, her face amused by his words, she must of felt better about her thoughts, her questions answered. They stood up, leaving the studio, grabbing coats,shoes and sunglasses before leaving, they made sure the windows where locked, the studio door was also locked encase.

They headed out into the night, the evening light still bright in the sky, glowed red in the clouds. The metro wasn't as packed as the morning, missing the rush hours for workers. Leaving the station was harder as some tourists noticed Jean-Michel, wanting a photo with him, Eve stood watching, a smile on her face, as even the tourists spoke to her.

They finally got onto street level, the sun just setting. They wandered down the streets, finding the place he said about, it wasn't big, only around 10 tables, but it was quaint, candles on the dark wooden tables, copper light fitting and stone walls made it feel warm and homely. They where told to take a table as the waiter came over with menus, it was all pizza, Eve spied the pizza oven in the back, massive stone dome with flames burning inside, the smell of burning wood was delightful. Jean-Michel ordered a bottle of red for the evening, as they chose their dinner.

“They don't have pineapple...” Eve joked, but disappointed as that was her favourite.

“Ha no, this is a proper Italian place Eve, you sick weirdo.” laughing at her, seeing her dead pan face as he said it made him laugh even more.

The Waiter came over with the wine, pouring it out for them, ordering wasn't hard, she went for something simple, Margarita with basil and sun blushed tomatoes, where as he was more adventurous, goats cheese, fig and black olives. Eve felt a bit out of her league by this point, he was clearly a man of taste.

“Wow, I'm clearly punching above my weight aren't I, Mr. fancy food man.” she sipped her wine, that also wasn't cheap either.

“I like food, good doesn't mean fancy but its not cheap most of the time, doesn't mean I don't like eating something dirty sometimes, been to an In and Out burger in america.” he said, remembering how awful it was, his face changed at the memory of it.

“Oh my god, the great Jean-Michel Jarre ate at a dirty burger joint, that makes me feel so much better now about my eating habits.” she laughed heartily at him, pointing her finger at him, wiggling it about in his face, he flashed his eyes at her, grabbing her finger with one of his and his thumb, a smile crept on his lips.

“Don't tease me, or you are paying for this, the wine is €30 alone..” the smile broke into a toothy grin, like the cat with a mouse.

“Okay.” she said very quietly, barely moving her mouth as she said it.

“you're so cute, I'm joking, it was only €15, and I'm paying, seeing you've had a shit day, don't worry we can sort something out about paying for your flat, and about your work too, just have to wait and see what will happen with the museum. I mean you don't have to work there anymore, I can make you my photographer or something and get you on the work pay, can even move into my house with me and sell your flat, but its only be a few days since we met, and I will stop talking now as this is all way too much too soon after today and I might be upsetting you. Oh look food is here!”

Jean-Michel had never spoken so fast in English, he always took his time, but his brain rambled on so long he forgot she had just lost her boss and potentially her job in one day, he felt very ashamed, he didn't think about how this must of felt to her, she was still so young and now apart of her world was destroyed because of him. Her face of shock, trying to take in everything he just said, but she though she got it all in order, slightly tilting her head up, hoping looking at the light might put the incoherent words into place. The Pizzas where huge, put in place by a waitress, who smiled and walked away.

“Erm, yea, thanks. Let me answer all that in order, if I can even remember all of that. So for starters, I don't mind paying. Second, we will just have to wait and see what happens about work, I wouldn't mind leaving and working with you, that would be cool, I just hope you wouldn't get bored with me being around all the time. And three, I would love to move in, but I'm good with just staying at the studio at the moment with you, I can go grab some more clothing and bits tomorrow morning. Will have to see what I can do with the flat yet. Anyway this looks great, to us.”

she lifted a glass, he looked at her, clearly her words hit home with him, she really did like him that much not to hate him for all that had happened, she even wanted to be around him for work too. He smiled, happiness was hard to keep for him, so this was pure. They clinked glasses, taking a sip and devoured the pizzas, she even stole a bit of his when he left for the bathroom.

“Hey, that's mine, thought you didn't like fancy food.” he peered down at his plate, a large chunk exchanged for hers.

“I like a few fancy things Mr. Jarre, one of them is black olives, the other is you.” she smirked, chewing the pizza down.

Pizza, wine and desert was all gone after a few hours, the dark fully setting in, the air was cooler as they left the pizzeria. They hugged as they walked down the river side, seeing La Concorde across the water. They walked over to see it, both knowing that David was already working on it, metal barriers surrounded the island, saying 'closed off for maintenance'.

“Good boy David.” he whispered down to Eve.

“He works fast, gets that from you?” she looked up at him, the lights played on his eyes, a silhouette on half of his face.

“Maybe, come on, we can see him latter tomorrow about what he might find.” he hoped he would be right.

They wandered the Champs-Élysées gardens, the cars rushing by, people walking by, it was all so normal and pleasant. It was like nothing atrocious couldn't happen. She tried not thinking about it, the blood on the walls, the claw that killed him, and no one saw it? She pushed the thought away, she knew who did it, it was only time.

Jean-Michel took her to a charming cocktail bar just after they passed the Arc de Triomphe. Its name translated as 'sweetheart', le Amoureux. They order a few drinks, he had something sweet but dark, the smell of coffee sat deep in the glass. Hers was smokey yet fruity with raspberries and chocolate. Seeing the night was young and their day was crap, they stayed for a few hours, the clock hitting midnight, as they ordered a taxi back to his. She was tired, yet very happily drunk, he was almost there butt his body metabolism worked fast on the alcohol.

The Guards still standing there, as they bimbled back into the studio, dumping coats and shoes all over the lounge. He let her get ready for bed first, his mind clearer than hers to start of with, looking in the mirror in the corner, he wished he was younger, so he could give her more life with him, and the looks they got wouldn't be so many, he didn't care much about it, but it wasn't good for her, he thought.

She climbed into bed without him seeing.she was lying there, giggling at him as he wandered out smiling at her. Seeing her face made everything feel better, like there was nothing wrong in the world, no deaths, no crazy women trying to steal his box, nothing. It all felt right. He came back the bedroom, just in his black boxers, his body smoother and younger, and face that matched it, he must of been 35 by the look, his hair mid-length, slightly curly, choppy and fluffy. That cheeky look he had, knowing Eve wasn't wearing anything under the covers.

“Rendez-vous with me?” she giggled under the blackness of the cotton.

“Yea, its close enough.”  
He smiled as he stalked slowly over to the bed, his voice was low and gravely, eyes smouldering as he turned down the light, with a click of his fingers.

“Aime-moi?”

“Oh I do, very much so.” she was pinned under his arms, the cover between them, she saw this face, it was one of her favourites, a slightly older and wiser Jean-Michel but yet so full of life to go.

He smiled, his teeth poking out, as he pulled the bed cover off her, leaving her cold. The air hit her warm skin, making her shriek out, the noise welcome to his ears. His hands touched her skin, moulding to her curves, as he kissed her deeply. She finally breathed as he left her mouth, his own kissing down her neck, as he sat between her legs. She couldn't think life could get better than this, a ravenous loving Frenchman giving all his love to her, a dream come true.

Her fingers ghosted his hair, the locks falling over his face, she pushed them back, wanting to see him, as she did, he looked at her, his eyes sovereign gold, so pure for her. He pleasured her, he always would, nipping, licking, kissing her skin, all was perfect to him, it was apart of her. They way she would mewl his name, her nails scratching his back as he pushed into her, she was all his. His heat was hers, his rhythm matching her heartbeat, he leaned over her, his arms wrapping around her as he angled himself, her moans pitching higher as he hit her spot over and over again. He studied her for a moment, her eyes fully focused on him, it set him over the edge.

He growled as they came together, his arms around the bottom of her back, holding her still as he poured himself into her, his back taut as he sat up over her, her legs splayed around him, arms around her head as she whimpered from the comedown. She finally opened her eyes to see him, still long hair and younger, his head tilled up, eyes shut, mouth open, clearly still in the moment, she thought of the perfect thing to say.

“Why can't this last all night?” she spoke softly, not to disturb him, he looked down at her, tilting his head at the question, he half smiled, a fang protruded from his lips.

“Oh I can keep going all night long, Mon amour... All night.”


	17. Chapter 17

 

Jean-Michel woke first, after last night's horror, sleep was welcome. The air was warm, the sound of light rain outside the bedroom window was relaxing to him, he loved the sound of rain and thunder, very clearly in fact. He turned to see Eve, sleeping soundly, body down under the soft sheets, her arm curled under her pillow. He smiled at the sight, he rubbed the grey fuzz on his face, clearly he had changed during his sleep, no control over his conscious in his dreams.

He looked over at the table at his side, picking up his phone, the time read 5.32 am, he sighed seeing it was so early. He saw a message from David.

David: 'Hey Dad, been doing some digging around Concorde, nothing yet, but please come at meet me at 3pm when I'm free, might have some more information, still no sign of Mother, got my guys out looking for her. David x.'

He replied, he might as well, seeing the message was only a few minutes old, the thing that must of woken him up.

Jean-Michel: 'David, sounds good, see you at 3, got some jobs to do with Eve early on. Keep me updated about her please. x.'

He put his phone back down, the alarm wasn't going off till 8am, so he lay back down on his side, watching Eve's breathing, she was so fragile, so warm, so human. He put out his hand, brushing away the strand of colourful hair out her eyes, she huffed, grabbing his hand, pulling him closer.

“What time is it?” she grumbled into the pillow in hatred.

“Just gone half five sweetheart.” he whispered down to her, she let out a angry squeak, muffled by the pillow, the sound was amusing to Jean-Michel.

She soon fell asleep again, he wanted to follow her but he was too awake for it now, sitting up and pulling out 2001:a Space Odyssey and started to read. The rain still tapped the windows, the sound reminded him of that night he looked in at Eve's flat.

...>+<...

**_The lights where low, a table lamp illuminated her shape in the bed. The building was the same height as her window, he could just see her phone, playing Equinoxe 8. he closed his eyes, holding his hand up to the sky, the rain started to fall, as he changed his face, the curls sitting on his smooth cheeks, he sat on the edge of the building top, watching her in his long black coat, hoping the rain wouldn't soak him to the bone. She lent on her arm in bed, clearly upset or uncomfortable about something, love life or work maybe he though._ **

**_He saw her move around to see him as the lightning striking down, lighting him up to her, he didn't expect that. He saw her shocked face, like she had seen a ghost or an angel. He sat still, hoping he could hide in the darkness again, seeing her peer out the window, then she stopped watching, turning over, trying to sleep. He sighed in ease, he really shouldn't be following her, but he was interested in her, he knew from rumours that something at that museum was happening, but had no clue as to what,maybe David was playing tricks on him again, a joke of some sort._ **

**_Yet he saw her, for the second time in a few days, he wanted to know who she was, not what she did or why David told him about the museum, but her, why?! The thoughts played on his mind as he put on his dark round sunglasses, as the light in Eve's room turned off, he stood to leave the rooftops. He stepped off, the swift moment of falling made no sound, as he dropped feet first down the townhouses, his coat billowing out behind him. Any mortal man would have been a bloody mess on the floor, his smokey form shifted past the layers of concrete, stone and metal. He was glad the metro was quiet, one or two drunk people passing though, as the smoke halted and formed back into his shape, walking onto the train that stopped. He sat down at the end of the carriage, two people sat facing away from him, he knew he should change back, but he bend over, his arms resting on his knees, people might see him, but not know him._ **

**_If they did, they thought they might of seen a ghost, from a long time ago._ **

**... >+<...**

The alarm rang out, Eve standing on all fours on alert, breaking Jean-Michel's flashback. They stared at each other, her hair a mess, mostly over her face, amusing at it was to him, he knew she wasn't happy about the way she woke up. The space of a few hours, from sleeping beauty to sleeping beast was apparent. He put down the book that he didn't even read, hitting the alarm button on his phone as he did.

“Good morning, maybe? Can see you'r not a morning person are you?” he climbed out of bed, glad that the curtains where closed or the street would of got a full view of the show. Eve, turned over to sit up, pushing the hair out of her face, as she watched Jean-Michel walk around to the bathroom, her head was a rough, but no hangover which she was thankful for, but the rest of her body was sore. She remembered everything from last night, making her cheeks burn. She heard him turn on the shower, she tiptoed out the bed, holding on the edge of the door frame to see him.

“You may join me, if you like Eve, there is enough room for two.” he didn't turn his head, as he let the water run down his face.

“i might do so, but I stay in the shower longer than you do.” she padded into the bathroom, standing at the glass panel, he held his hand out to her, helping her in.

“That is fine, I can leave you to your extensive preening routine, but for the moment, this is nice.” he brushed back the wet hair that plastered its self to he face. He held her close as he grasped the soapy soft sea sponge, rubbing in along her back. She started laugh as he make sure that one part of her back was very clean indeed, her bottom.

“Cheeky bastard, come on, I need to wash my hair.” she pushed him away, making sure they don't slip in the process. He giggled, washing his own body, as she cleaned and conditioned the colourful short mess.

“Right right, I will go get some coffee on.” He left the shower with Eve still washing her self, wrapping himself in the gown.  
“Oh unless you want to go out and get something, I can't be arsed to cook this morning, my muscles feel a bit tight.” he smiled at Eve, who was covered in soap bubbles, she smiled back, her hair slicked back, fresh faced.

“Yea that's good with me, I will be out in a moment and I will get ready straight away, oh and I know how you feel, I ache all over, that is your fault mister.” she poked her tongue out at him, closing an eye in a slow wink.

He walked out the bathroom, heading back to the window in the bedroom, opening the balcony doors, the fresh air from the rain was pleasant, reminding him of that night.

“Maybe I should tell her more about that night.” he sighed as he lent on the frame of the glass door.

“Tell me about what?” Eve had a towel around her body and was rubbing her hair with another as she wandered in the bedroom.

“Oh, just about that night with the thunderstorm, the one I made, I thought about it this morning when I woke up. Its nothing more than you already know, it was just why I went to you that night I don't know. David said something was happening at the museum, but didn't know what, it was just that event, but my name was mentioned and he saw it and wondered why. That's why I found your work place and your flat, and that night, I saw you in your bed, just not happy, playing music to try and help, so that's why I made the rain and the thunder, I thought it would calm you to sleep.” he stood there rambling words out till his voice started to cut out. Looking sad and pathetic, as he knew it scared her stupid that night.

“You silly bastard, you did scare me, I really thought I was seeing things, going mad, thinking about you all the time since I saw your name on the invite list.” She gave him a sad blank look, standing in just a towel. He almost felt his heart skip a beat if it could, he gawk at her, the way a boy sees a girl for the first time, in awe.

“Look Eve, I'm not perfect, my past is proof of that, including 3 marriages, but for you, I would die...again...” his vow made Eve chuckle as he found that it had many flaws, his eyebrows furred in disappointment.

“Hey, I never said I was perfect, I knew you weren't either, never expected vampire though, so I guess that proves I can deal with anything you show me, no matter how long you wish to spend with me.” she came closer, holding onto the gown he wore, her nose touching his. Her words hit him hard, he was immortal, she was not, he stroked her cheek as he looked into her eyes.

“I would spend eternity with you Eve, but I wouldn't put that burden on you, I am yours, as much as you are mine.” he grasped her skull ring hand, and kissed it, clearly a classic romantic at heart.

“that's sweet Jamie, so the rings do mean something more, but I will forgive you for the cute gesture of eternal companionship. Anyway, I should go get my hair and face done, then we can go, I'm very hungry, do you need to feed?” she pointed at his fangs, they started to poke out his lips, a sign of hunger, that if soon wasn't please, would form the teeth fully, scaring everyone around them.

“Oh, sorry, yea I will go do that. Don't be too long, you look good anyways.” he winked, they split to leave for different rooms, Eve to the bathroom and Jean-Michel for the kitchen.

He found the bottle, but it was empty, he sighed, meaning he would have to enter the secret room. He waltzed to the studio room, opened the dimension door, it only just opened as he walked into the wall. The dark room, held many secrets but one he made sure Eve did not see, beyond the second bathroom, was a darker, deeper room, he waved his hand over the tiled wall, creating another glowing door, passing as he did before hand. The stone floor made for a contrast, it was cold store, within, bodies hung in the cold dark, persons who has committed crimes, foul people who raped and murdered, he took much pleasure in giving out 'justice'. He made sure Eve didn't follow him down, he wouldn't forgive himself if she knew he had access to the hall of the dammed, many vampires came here when they couldn't feed in normal life, it was a convenience store for the dead. A figure in a suit wandered past him, bowing its head, it reminded him of all the waiters hes seen in every bar, cafe and restaurant in Paris, maybe they where all the same, or a creature hiding behind a image from his mind, they where the caretakers, the creatures that kept the hall 'fresh'.

He grasped one of the heads, pulling it aside roughly, the body moaned as it moved in the chains on the wall. he whispered to keep silent, as he plunged his fangs in its neck, draining it of all its life. As soon as he was finished and licked his lips, the body was gone, his own personal blood bank, money went along way, especially if you where a vampire. Soon a new body would hang in his very own hell...

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

Eve pondered after she done her hair and her make up, as she grabbed out some jeans and a top. She wondered where he was, she shouted for him, even used his full name, nothing. She jumped around, getting the skinny jeans up here legs as she hopped out the bedroom, out into the lounge, putting the red tartan sleeveless shirt on, a cute tank top under it for safe measure the buttons popped open. Then she heard him come out the studio room, bottle full, licking his lips, a small trickle down his mouth, the white gown was spotted with red.

“A bit messy this time aren't we?” she quizzed him, unsure why he was such a mess from getting a bottle.

“Sorry, I had to get more from the Room, ordered some more in from my suppliers. Just give me a moment to get changed then we can get some food.” he lent forward, and kissed her, she stopped him, hand on his chin, as she licked the drip from his face. The act horrified Jean-Michel, he tried not to show it, but a slight crack in his face gave it away.

“Oh, sorry, was that too weird. Go, go and get changed, think I'm just hungry.” she giggled, pushing him gently as he turned for the bedroom. She took the bottle off his hands, taking a moment to put it away in the kitchen as he hurried his clothing on. She looked at it, it was full, maybe he refilled it or just drank from another he had in the Room, she pushed the thought to the back of her skull, putting her sunglasses on top of it, seeing the sun was shining down hard.

She came back the lounge, finding her wedge trainers, feeling a tad smaller than Jean-Michel didn't bother her, but she liked the way they felt on her feet. She sat down, popping her feet inside the shoes as he walked back in, it only took him minutes but he looked amazing. He wore a black shirt, the top buttons undone naturally, followed by jeans the same colour. The jacket was stone washed grey, almost army style, but more chic, just like the canvas boots he wore on his feet, the cherry on top was always the sunglasses, the dark aviators, classic but modern. Fishing it all with a smile and grey spikes styled neater.

“Better now?” she queried, her face of question and worry. He looked better, but looks were deceiving, as well she knew.

“Yea, I'm good now, sorry, I think I was just hungry, gets messy when it gets out of hand.” he walked over to her, holding his arm out her, she smiled, grabbing hold of him as they sauntered out the apartment.

They got the metro to Galeries Lafayette Haussmann, where they sat on the roof top plaza, the clear domes they housed it in where grand, the glass panels gleamed in the morning sun, it was warm, but the cool breeze ran about outside.

“This is cool, but why here?” she spoke between mouthfuls of a freshly baked pain au chocolat.

“More shopping first, getting that other pair of boots I saw the other day, and means you can also look around, new season will be in, might have some good things. After that we can go to your flat, and gather more of your things, if you wish?” he sat, sipping his coffee, the espresso blanched the taste of blood out his tongue.

Their breakfast was relaxed, no interruptions of any kind, no David messages, no Charlotte creeping around them, nothing, like nothing had ever happened, just breakfast with her boyfriend, her clearly older, less clearly vampiric boyfriend. They left the dome, the wind was cooler today, a coat was needed, the chill ran through Eve's top. She was glad they were in a shopping gallery, she knew she would find a coat suitable for her style. They floated down the escalators to their floors, splitting up as he stayed on the 4th floor for men's shoes, and she kept going to the 2nd floor for women's clothing.

She knew he wouldn't be long, he had already seen and tried on the boots he liked, so she had little time to shop, unless something caught his eye on the 3rd floor coming down to her, knowing him, he would do so. She wandered around the racks of coloured cloth, mostly whites, pinks and yellows as it was spring, they made her vomit in her mouth slightly looking at them. She carried on, heading into the corners, trying to find something remotely interesting, then she spotted someone out her the corner of her eye, a woman in a long black jacket, trousers and high heels, it was Charlotte. Eve had to doubled take, seeing she was much younger, using her powers like Jean-Michel did, but Eve looked back at the hanger rail, she was gone. She had to make sure Jean-Michel was okay, she picked her phone out, tapping the screen, hitting the first name in the phone book.

“Jamie, she's here, I swear I saw her, and she is hiding with her younger face, yes yes I know, I will come up, yea she will take the lift, I'll take the stairs.” she hung up, hearing Jean-Michel panic in his voice.

She belted towards the curled staircase, seeing the glass lift going up, Charlotte was inside heading towards the upper floors, Eve looked down, seeing the large red button marked 'arrêt d'urgence', smacking it with her fist, the glass box stopped with a sickening crunch of older gears, the alarm rang out, shoppers looking around as Eve ran up the stairs, moving out the way of the guards running down. With in a minute, she was on the 4th floor, Jean-Michel standing there, buying his boots, not looking worried at all about the problem at hand.

“Jean-Michel?! Really?” Eve looked at him with shock and disappointment, her hands out, catching her breath.

“Don't worry now, you broke the lift, it takes hours for them to fix it, its a good thing really, a young Charlotte in a glass box, with plenty of people to see her face, it was a stupid move really, can't see her getting out of that one, imagen people taking photos?” he seemed pleased about the whole thing, smiling insanely.  
“I'm gobsmacked Jamie, I really am, here I am, saving our arses and your buying fucking boots.” she couldn't say any more, she couldn't think of any witty or rude retort to offer him, she hoped he had something better to say.

“Well, you did such a good job, and you saw her, not me, I didn't even sense her, so she must be using something to hide her self, okay I'm freaking out a bit now, sorry about all this.” he turned, grabbing Eve's hand, as they fast paced down the escalators, Eve pulled on his arm, looking at a coat she acutely could wear without feeling nauseous, the complete opposite. It was a long black affair, it sat on the mannequin like a roman's robes. The draped front buttoned up, flowing down, buckling up around the side of the body, it was Eve all over.

“Now, that's what I'm talking about!” she let go on his hand, he gave up, it was only fair. She grabbed her size and threw it at the assistant, making something up along the lines that they were late for a funeral, the assistant stayed silent, bagging the coat up for her, and taking her card, Eve scanned the room, but Jean-Michel was way a head of her.

“She still occupied Jamie?” she queried.

“Yes, we have time, I can see her now, what ever she was using wears out, still, that's not good, but we can go to your's still and back to mine in time, she would find we would head to David first, but we will trick her.” he was adamant in his thoughts, he clearly knew her like the back of his hand.

“Good, don't feel like dying today.” she smiled as the assistant handed her card back and the bag. She linked hands with Jean-Michel again and left the gallery.

As they walked outside, Jean-Michel saw a face he knew, it was Charlotte's driver, eye's met, yet the driver didn't move, as they melted into the busy crowds of the Parisian streets. The metro gave Jean-Michel some relief, it was busy, too many people to see something happen here, they were safe. He hugged Eve to his body with one arm, kissing her hair, smelling it, like it would be the last time he would.

“Can you tell Fiona to come, maybe she can help us get about more silently?” she suggested, his eyebrows raised, and he hummed.

“Good idea, mon amour.” he let her go, picking his phone out his jean pocket.

JM: 'Fiona, need help, meet at Eve's place, thx x.'

Fiona: 'omg, whats wrong? Yea will be 20 minutes, F x'

JM: 'got charlotte on our tail, need lift back to mine x.”

Fiona: ' got it, cya in 20. Fx.'

He pocketed his phone, he hated having to use Fiona in such away, but she knew it was only in desperation, as his car was broken, hopefully tomorrow he could get it back, but Fiona would have to ship them about till then. They found daylight after the train journey under ground, the air cooling faster than before, Eve was getting goosebumps now, she motioned to Jean-Michel to hold the bag open, clutching the heavy woof and leather coat, swinging it around her shoulders as they walked on.

“Thank Honey, lets go.” she closed the clasp of the coat, as he handed the empty bag back, which soon would be useful.

“Oh, using affectionate terms already, Ma caille.” he winked, linking arms with her, feeling the softness of the coat, money well spent.

“Did...you call me a quail? That's cute, I love quails, so small and peep around the ground.” she almost squealed, her free hand moving around in the air like a small bird, peaking at nothing.

“Oh my god, that is so funny, I didn't think you could do anything more cute but there you go. You are like a painted quail, small and bright.” he bopped her on the nose as they walked around the streets to her house.

He knew where she lived, he followed her home that night, watching her, working her out. Who or what she was, he didn't know, and still was confused at that point of why her. He would have to see why with David later that day, why he said to go see the museum. The thought was gone as they stopped in front the large wooden doors of the apartments, she pushed the door open, walking inside as a car pulled up. They turned to see Fiona getting out of her Jaguar.

“Right, lets go up, you can explain as we go up.” Fiona was in business mode, straight talking.

The lift up to the top floor was long enough for the short tale Jean-Michel weaved for Fiona, who as shocked about young Charlotte in the gallery. They got the lift open and Eve found her keys, clicking in the lock as he opened. The flat was large enough for a couple to live in comfortably, but to Jean-Michel is was small, his house outside of Paris was huge, even the studio was bigger than this shoe box of a flat, he felt sadness and envy for Eve, living so humbly like everyday people.

He stood in the middle of the open plan flat, where the sofa facing the Tv sat, it was plain, nothing much around him, she clearly had no time here, a few pictures on the walls, no family photos or of her and any guys, just places she had been. He did notice the red katana sitting above her bed, the slight curve meant it was real, sitting honourably on its mount. It might have been the only quirky item in the whole space, he did smile when he saw the vinyls and CDs lined up next to the turntable, a mixture of English and french garbling one name, his. He looked around himself, seeing Fiona standing near the door, keeping watch, as Eve, grabbing more clothes, boots and personal items. It wouldn't be the last time she would be here, but she might as well bring as much as she could. Fiona turned, seeing Eve packing alone, she sighed, walking over to help her as Jean-Michel daydreamed.

“Sorry Eve, think his majesty is far far away.” Fiona whispered to her, making he giggle.

“Its okay, do wonder why though, its like hes never seen someone's flat.” Eve picked another bag up, unzipping it, Fiona grasped the handle of a suitcase as well.

“Its an insight into you, he's trying to take in as much information in before we go, did you get a good look of his studio at any point?” Fiona smiled, turning her head, seeing Jean-Michel starring at the collection of worldly souvenirs.

“I guess so, see what you mean, how much more do you think I can take?” Eve held open the bags, Fiona looked inside.

“Well, this should be enough, you leaving this all at his flat or some at his house too?” closing the suitcase, zipping it around.

“Ah, don't know what I'm doing yet, either just staying there, as its in Paris centre, but he said he wants me to move in and sell this place, even work with him, but its a lot to take in, in one go.” Eve zipped up the bags, leaving them on the bed, looking at her sword, she took it down, pulling a hard case from under the bed, putting the mount in as well.

“Wait what? Jamie?!” Fiona was rushed in her English, it made Jean-Michel jump around, facing them both, Eve standing there like she said something wrong.

“Yes, I was listing, and yes I asked her both those things, I'm deathly serous Fifi.” he had used her nickname for years, she was speechless, just pointing at Eve.

“But, its a bit fast ain't it? Not for you, but for her? She needs something to fall back on if... it doesn't work out, sorry I didn't want to say it but someone needs their head on.” Fiona was sad to say it, but she knew him, and his past.

“I....I know Fiona, its up to Eve what she wants to do, I wouldn't force her into anything she doesn't want, Eve what do you want to do?” he turned to her, the few steps from the window to her was short. He looked at her eyes, taking his glasses off.

“I know its up to me, maybe if I just stay in the Studio for the moment, then we can think about your house, I should keep this place, I'm half way on my payments so I could keep it as an investment-” Eve was cut off by Fiona and her ramblings.

“Whoa, you have a mortgage on this place? You don't rent it?” she was surprised by that, someone so young buying a place in Paris was hard.

“Yea, well no one asked me did they, I did earn a bit of money at the museum, enough to buy a place, would take me about 30 years to pay it off though.” Eve was amused by the idea that she couldn't pay it off in one fell swoop, it would never happen.

“No, no Eve, fair play to you, I totally respect a hard working woman.” Fiona smiled, nudging her.

“Thanks, anyway, is that okay with you Jean-Michel?” Eve looking at him again, only the air between them, he was that close to her, he took a moment to think. He could live in the studio with her, he didn't need the house, but would want her to come there with him, it was so much bigger, and more luxurious.

“If you worked with me Eve, staying in the house would be better, but we can stay in the studio for a few days and then maybe a night or two at the house?” his offer was a good idea, she nodded in agreement,

“Yea, okay, well this should be enough, its pretty much all my clothing, and my shoes, oh and the sword, that's important.” she winked, holding the case up.

They started to load the car up with her bags, all fitting in the large boot of the Jaguar. Eve scanned the flat for anything else she might need for a few days, until they could come back, she concluded with a no. she would come back to clear out more things, but that was for another time perhaps. She locked up, used the lift down, closing the main door behind her. Climbing in the back of the car, she saw Jean-Michel's face, thoughtful, and slightly sad.

“Mon amour?” Eve tried some french, her's was good enough to live here on a citizenship card, but the English accent came though.

“I'm good, just thinking...not forcing you to live with me, I just thought it was nice to, means we can work on your music, you can become my photographer, seen the photos you have taken on the walls.” he looked at her, a small smiled cracked at the side of his mouth, hoping she wouldn't break his still heart.

“You haven't forced me to do anything, it was much choice to come see you, my choice to stay that night, not run away after seeing what you are. My choice. Its my choice to say yes to that job offer too, but I ain't calling you boss.” she winked at him, poking her tongue out at him.

“Oh, please, just once?” he joked, leaning over to her face, that stupid smile on his stupid face, she though.

“Hmm...no....boss.” she quickly pecked him on the lips, as Fiona put the Jaguar in motion.

The journey took minutes, half the time it would of taken on the Metro. They where all glad for it, carrying the bags would have been murder, especially if they saw Charlotte or any of her goons. Pulling up, they opened the car doors, looking around, like some shady gang. It was safe, they got out, Jean-Michel stood, turned around and saw David, standing bolt straight infront of him.

“Bon Dieu! David! What the hell? You could of killed me.” the proximity made Jean-Michel jump out his skin, making Eve and Fiona turn on the spot.

“Sorry dad, didn't want anyone to see me really, come on, I will grab a bag or two.” he opened the boot of the car, handing the case to Eve, a bag to Fiona and taking the last two for himself, Jean-michel closed the boot, giving his son a dirty look.

“Using magic to hide your self is not smart, might give someone a heart attack.” Jean-Michel's tone wasn't nice at all, almost teeth gritting fury.

“I know I know, hey you remember when I was 8 and I did it when and scared Emilie, poor sister.” David chuckled as they walked up to the lift inside, Jean-Michel pushed the button.

“Okay that was funny, but still. Why are you here?” JM quizzed.

“Just thought I would come and see how things where, I heard about mother in the shopping gallery this morning, told her thugs to keep her at home now, under sedation. Means you can roam out later to La Condcorde and see what I found.” David smiled, Eve saw his father in him clearly, it made her wonder what it would be like to have his kids, but it wouldn't happen.

“Something good I hope?” he poked his boy, as they marched out the lift into the studio, dropping the bags in the lounge.

“Good? I don't know, something? Yes. I will go now, see you at 6? can have some dinner, Fiona would you come too, I haven't seen you for years, it would be nice to catch up with you too.” David was a gentlemen, just like his father, his half English half French demeanour made him massively charming.

“Yea, sound good, Chez Francis okay? Its got a great view of the tower.” Eve piped up, looking around at the others, who all nodded, including Fiona.

“Yeap, good with me, and it gives us time to talk about what the hell is going, I have no idea yet.” Fiona's Irish spark came out, making Jean-Michel laugh at her annoyance.

“Don't worry, I will explain later, will see you later.” JM pointed at David, as he walked out the door waving, shouting yes at his father.  
Eve started to move her bags into the bedroom, Fiona helped her. Fiona could be trusted, if he could trust her over well over 30 years, then so would she. They put the bags on the bed, opening them up. The only one they didn't move that the sword case, which Jean-Michel had opened in the Lounge, he held it up, gripping the red wooden saya, pulling on the tsuka, displaying the blade. It was bright, shining silver, with dark waving hamon line, it looked like the waves of a Japanese sea in a painting. He put it away, holding down to his side, as he walked to the hidden door in the studio, it was the safest place for it, it would be a pity if it was damaged.

He came to the bedroom, to see both the ladies messing around, laughing and putting things away in the draws and wardrobe, they turned to see him at the doorway, laughing even more.

“Sorry did I miss something or am I the butt of the joke?” he scowled at the both of them, hands up in the air, both of them crying at this point.

“No no, not you. Fiona was telling me stories about tours and concerts, some funny bits, some of you maybe...” Eve said between crying breaths, holding on to Fiona, who had to sit down at this point, her hand over her face.

“So yes, I am the joke, doesn't matter, after all, I am a very funny guy.” he waltzed over to them both, pointing at the both of them.

He helped out, moving the cases and bag out of the room, leaving them in a cupboard in the kitchen corner. It made him smile seeing them get along so well, even if they where laughing at things he had done whilst drunk after a concert, it was happy. His daydream was cut short, after a knock at the door.

Heads popped out of doorways, looking at the apartment's door, then all starred at each other.

"Jamie, go get it." Fiona whispered.

"No, you get it Fifi." JM shouted quietly at her.

"Oh forget it." Eve made for the door, her strides wide and silent, Jean-Michel was too far to grab her, before she opened the door.

"Hello, sorry we were looking for Jean-Michel?"


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

 

The large group of fans standing at the top of the lobby was very unotherdox, clearly someone thought it was a good idea, good enough to panic.

“yea, sure, Jamie, fans for you.” Eve smiled turning on her heels, but keeping her eyes watchful, incase of any trouble makers.

The crowd murmered, as Jean-michel stood, grabbing the pens from the glass top.

It felt like hours passed, but luckly it was only 30 minutes of signing and chatter. She couldn't help over hearing some fans talking about her, and why she was there. Some even called her 'paid help'. The words hurt, she loved Jean-michel, and it felt like she wouldn't be excepted by the fans, the same people she would of sat next in concerts, the people she would of spoken to on forums, all changed, because she was so lucky to have him.

Finally the last fans tumbled away, leaving the lobby silent, the doorman looking guitly.

“Yes, your in trouble for this.” he pointed at the man, who sighed and wandered off.

“Well...” Fiona murmured, shaking her head.

“Yea...sorry about that Eve, they aren't normally like that, unless they just doesn't like you, but that just people you know that.” he walked over to her, seizing her side with his arm, looking over her shoulder to Fiona, who in turn pulled a face to Jean-Michel of concern.

“Is it possibly because I'm massively younger than you by any chance?” Eve's tone took a sharp twist, it even made Fiona take a second look at her, Eve glared at Jean-Michel for a truthful answer.

“Maybe, but I don't give a shit if they doesn't like it, I love you and I don't care.” he bent down, kissing her nose.

  
Fiona at this point got her phone out, the day was closing fast, the time 3pm, and they still had work to do, mostly her.

“Sorry lovebirds, but I must go and get some work done, you don't get tours and record deals without me.I will see you at Chez Francis at 6.” she stood up, leaving for the door, still spooked by the statue guards outside.

They where alone again, a moment to breath. Eve smacked her head into Jean-Michel's chest, grumbling inaudibly. He looked down, putting his hand her hair, petting her. He felt the same, just wanting a normal day, he had no worries before meeting Eve, not for a very long time, he did not blame her, it wasn't her fault.

“It never ends does it?” he spoke to the ceiling, hoping someone or something would hear him, but he knew nothing would answer him, only a small noise was heard, muffled in his chest.

“Nope...never, can't a day without shit happening. Just get used to it.” she withdrew from his chest, breathing deeply, his scent was warming and made her sleepy, but she didn't want to mess her face up.

“As the English say, its bollocks. We should try just chilling out before we go for dinner. Maybe a walk around a garden for a bit, get us hungry for dinner.” he whispered to her, still so close to his face, his dark honey eyes looking at her bright azure irises, trying to make her smile, after all, her life was turned up side down because of him, all the events that bought them here just happened, he did not know why they met, or who made them come here, he felt it went deeper than just a music exhibition in a small museum, someone bought them together, he wanted to know.

Eve's mood picked up, she was glad to be even near him, from that moment she saw him at the museum, just that touch, even a handshake and good bye forever would have been enough for her life. The feeling of him under her hands, the smell of him in her head, she swore she could be in a dreamworld, even in limbo. Having a normal life was hard enough as it was for her, but now with him, it could never be the same again, and that wasn't taking in account for the vampire part. It made her think, even if they only had a month, a year, a decade, it was worth every pain now, every tear, every heartbeat, every blood drop, he was worth that. She smudged a smile on her lips, the playful grin apon her face made his face light up in joy, so much youth in one so much older than her.

“Yea, let's go, Champ de Mars? Its close by, then we can walk back a bit to Chez Francis.” she leaned in, kissing him softly, he placed his hand on her face, steadying her as she tiptoed, not having her heels on.

“Change first, its dinner after all, that dress you wore the other night will look lovely.” He smiled, picking her up, walking towards the bedroom, her toes ghosting the air above the floor. She could get used to his arms carrying her around, his body was slim part from the slight soft tummy, yet she really couldn't care, she was not perfect either.

He put her down on the cool woollen carpet of the bedroom, letting go of her body, the cheeky grin on his face meant he would watch her dress, she didn't care, she would give him a good show if he wanted it. She lifted the top over her head, flinging it over the chair, as she looked up, his black shirt was also gone, under the top on the chair. The speed he could work at made her giggle in surprise, she liked a game. She unbuttoned her jeans, he didn't move, just looking smug. She bent down to take them down her legs, and her socks off. Flicking her hair back as she straightened up, he was just in his boxers, not making a sound, he even tapped his naked toes on the ground. This is how he got ready so fast some days.

“Funny, can you get a suit on that fast too love?” she quipped, throwing the jeans on the chair, wandering to the wardrobe in just her underwear, black lace was the only thing she wore.

“This time I won't, I will be distracted too much.” he winked at her as she turned to look at her, as he sauntered over to his side of the clothing racks. All dark shades hung up, mirrored by her own side, all blacks, greys, some colours but all darker shades of red and greens. He pulled out a dark red shirt, a plain black suit jacket and black jeans out. She pulled out the black dress from the other night, but she saw she had dropped something on it, possibly wine.

“I can't wear this Jamie, but I have something else.” she winked, pulling out the playsuit she wore the night they met, he pulled up his jeans, looking up at her, a soft smile formed on his lips, remembering the first time he saw her in the flesh, holding objects he doesn't care to remember, just her.

“Yes, its lovely Eve, I remember seeing you wear it that night.” he pulled on his shirt, buttoning it up, walking over to her, she took it off the hanger, slipping it over her leg and up her torso. He walked around her, as she pulled the upper over her arms, he grasped the zipper in his fingers, slowly closing the back, finishing off with a kiss on her tattooed shoulder.

“I'm glad you remember that night, you ran off before I could say goodbye.” she turned to see him, the top three buttons undone on his shirt, but making no effort of doing them up, she smiled, picking some soft black socks for her boots.

“I had to leave, I didn't want you to say bye, I never want you to.” his kiss was hesitant, clearly the thought of the word bye was enough to make him nervous about her, he really didn't want to lose her.

“Wow, your so silly Jamie, it wouldn't of been the last time you would of seen me, I think we both know that, come on, we are running out of time.” she ran her hands down his cheeks, over his neck, onto his shoulders, pushing away with a smile, she loved the open buttons on the shirt, it showed the slightest flesh that she adored. She turned to the bathroom, leaving him in the room to sort out his boots. She fixed her make up, lining her lips with dark red, messing her hair up even more for the dishevelled look she loved.

Walking back in, she saw him siting on the chair, playing with his boots, she smiled, grabbing her own, the same ones as she wore with the playsuit, they fitted well together and as all women know, a sexy pair of boots that are comfortable are keepers. She walked over to Jean-Michel as he watched her walk around, doe eyed. She popped her feet in the boots, raising them to the edge of the chair to tie the laces with speed, sitting her toes just before his crotch, making him swallow silently. She looked down at him, he was a man who liked to be in control over everything, but he knew he couldn't control her, she was as strong and resilient as him, and he loved that, but a small part of him felt annoyed for letting her rule him, he pushed it away.

“Ready?” she whispered, her head above his, feasting on his looks, his eyes looking like Baltic amber, but he was showing her his normal irises, it confused her, maybe he was trying to hide, but over the years it slowly broke into his life, she dismissed the thought, it was pointless. She lent over, grabbing the leather jacket behind him, cut short, it sat nicely above her hips when closed, but she preferred it open. She stepped back, holding her hand out to him, he grasped her fingers lightly in his, he felt so old looking at her hands, so young and soft, hard work showed on them, but still no where as ruined as his. He thought could it last, then he saw her face, all those thoughts washed away, only saying one thing, one thing he always wanted to say to her, no matter what it was, he wanted to please her.

“Yes, Mon Amour.”


	20. Chapter 20

 

Their elegant descent from the apartment was silent, no one watched them as they moved, the walk would hopefully pleasant, the evening was light, but warmer compared to the morning, small clouds grouped to keep the earth's temperature up. The strange thought on Eve's mind wasn't about vampires or relationships, it was about pockets, how happy she was that she had some, some large enough to keep a phone and wallet on her person without the need of a bag to lose. The jacket was small but surprising for warmth and space, the inside pockets was the main attraction.

“You okay in that head of yours Eve? Or the pockets more interesting than the walk?” Jean-Michel joked, tugging at her arm linked in his, his other hand patting hers resting on his bicep.

“Oh I'm good, I just get ratty about pockets on women's clothing, they are so small and pointless, just means we have to keep buying bags, wasting more money, its all a capitalist plan, but this jacket is the best, anyway the view is not great, we haven't got to the Eiffel tower yet.” she was right, they where just passing though the Place du Trocadéro, the large stone buildings clearing out of view, showing the arrow of glowing lights of the Eiffel tower, they twinkled and flashed as the clock hit the hour.

“Now that's a view, I love my home.” his sigh caught Eve off guard, the sound of sadness but love, adoration for this beautiful city, it was home for her too, going back the UK would be hard, she watched him, as he stared at the lights flash on the metal tower, the searchlight hitting his eyes, reflecting and refracting. She held tightly onto him, he felt the warm connection, leaning in closer as they ambled down towards the shining beacon.

The walk was in silence, not awkward, no tension, it was pure calm. No one bothered them, the lack of sunglasses made them both seem more like everyday people. She was hoping for an evening without interruptions of a supernatural reasoning, it would have been nice, having a meal with him, his son and his best friend, the closest thing she had to a family here, the feeling settled in her heart, making her feel warm yet slightly nervous of what was to come in the future. Jean-Michel felt her tighten on his arm, his other hand rubbed the curved fingers apon his arm, metal rings scratching.

The spare hour ran away, but they kept to the time and path they chose, sauntering into the Chez Francis at 6, the clock inside chimed, and David looked up, Fiona next to him, a bottle of red and white opened on the table.

“Ah good timing dad, Eve, you look lovely.” David's words where fast but well thought of, as he stood, pulling out a chair for Eve to sit, wedged between him and Jean-Michel.

“Oh, thank you, sorry its not a high end label, but I thought it would do.” Eve's face tried to hide in the short curves she called hair, she really felt so cheap compared to them all, even Fiona's suit was clearly more than the whole outfit Eve wore that whole day, feeling warm, she shimmied her jacket off, showing off her sleeve of black ink. David started to pour glasses of wine for them all.

“Please, its lovely, labels don't mean anything unless it looks good, yet you seem to wear your art on your skin, that is more interesting than labels.” Fiona piped up before David could quip, her palm out stretched, pointed to Eve's arm. David nodded.

“Yes, the tattoo is amazing, fits you very well indeed, but you both must be hungry, shall we order?” David's smile matched Jean-Michel's behind Eve's back, but he clearly respected Eve, Jean-Michel could read his son down to the smallest twitch, and he saw that in all fairness, liked Eve a lot, but he wasn't worried, it was friendly.

“Please, I haven't eaten since lunch, and sorting out that photo shoot is terrible, but I might have to move it if we still have some issues of a certain nature on our hands.” Fiona blurted out, like a caged wolf needing to escape, Jean-Michel shushed her, Fiona grimaced, not thinking, encases 'someone' heard.

“Fifi please! Keep that down, issues are being solved, and that photo shoot will have to wait, can't do next week, the window is too small.” Jean-Michel rubbed his face, leaning on the table edge. Eve was still out the loop, she guested as much, why would they tell her everything still, but it didn't faze her, a small look of sadness dripped onto her face, Fiona spotted it straight away.

“You didn't tell Eve about it did you?” Fiona raised an eyebrow, that clearly the issue.

“No, because the shoot isn't happening just yet, and I was going to tell you Eve, but there is more important issues than some photos.” Jean-Michel eyed Eve, the look on his face was sombre, he didn't mean not to tell her, she saw it plain as day. She thought about it, it was only a photo shoot, it really didn't have anything to do with her, it was work for him, Eve thought hard before she spoke, opening her mouth, Jean-Michel looked at her with a puzzled yet nervous face.

“Its only a photo shoot, its got nothing to do with me, its down to Jean-Michel when he wants his photos taken.” Eves words where truthful, spoken in a way that received a nod from David in respect.

“Ah, well, see I wondered if you wanted to be in it too, papers and magazines have been getting photos from the public, and they have been asking questions since, not in a bad way, they are just greedy people.” Fiona laid it down thick, no messing around with the Irish born lady, she spoke her mind. Eve stopped drinking from her glass, starring blankly at Fiona for moments, her brain cut off from the real world.

“And that's why I didn't want the shoots just yet, seeing that we have a big fucking problem called Charlotte trying to steal a very dangerous box if it falls into her hands, and as much as I respect Charlotte, I can't let that happen, and maybe you should of thought how Eve feels about having a shoot just a few days after her boss has just died and meeting me...hmm?” Jean-Michel was powerfully furious, the words flowed out in his English tongue so fast and poetically, it shocked the lot of them, even the waiter turned on his heels, walking away.

The air was still and thick. Eve placed her hand on Jean-Michel's hand, resting near his wine glass as he glared down at it, his eyes roaring amber, no glasses to hide behind. A crack of a smile emerged on his lips, he thought he didn't deserve her, she was too good for this world, even with the smallest touch, she was saying so many words. Finally someone spoke.

“I'm sorry, I guess I just thought you would be okay with the idea of photos, getting your story out, but I guess there is no rush, I will keep them waiting until your ready, and we do need to sort out how we are going to keep Charlotte calm about not getting the box you all talk about so easily.” Fiona's apology was hard but she meant it, she was strong enough to know when she was wrong.

“Its okay Fiona, should we get food, I'm hungry and we have a lot to talk about.” Eve responded in kind, knowing it wasn't easy for someone strong to break, she saw it in Jean-Michel a lot.

The slightly frightened waiter came over with the click of David's fingers, the generic man took the orders of steaks, crab and a menagerie of side dishes. The place wasn't full, Eve looked around as she turned away from Jean-Michel, a few couples sat in corners away from prying eyes, the dark red and black surroundings made her feel that it might have been owned by a group of blood sucking folk, seeing David and Jean-Michel fitted in straight away gave her alarm bells, she wondered how many places in Paris where ran by vampires.

“Jamie, how many establishments are owned by vampires here in Paris?” she whispered to him, he blankly starred at her for a moment, coming to terms that a mortal had realised what was going on.

“I don't quite know what you mean Eve.” He rushed, going for his glass of red wine, looking away from her.

“Oh don't play stupid, how many places in Paris do you know that are run by vampires or groups, its quite obvious now I put it all together, the style of the places are dark and sexy or the staff are fairly generic, they either all look the same or you don't remember their faces. Are they clones or thralls of some sort?” Eve lent in closer to his body, her legs touching his, he couldn't resist her, she was wise for someone her age, the curiosity and needing to know drove him to want to know more about her mind. It was the smile of someone who needed to know about the universe, it was slightly crazy but infectious. He took a large sip of his drink, finishing off the glass, pausing for a second before talking.

“Okay, you got me there, there are lots of places own by vampire clans or groups here, but we don't know how many as such, but you can tell by most of them, like you said, the way the place looks, or the staff are not as they seem, you are close, they are not clones by closer to thralls, but they have their lives, just like normal people, but they sign a contract, it changes their minds slightly, so they don't see the vampires, they become blind to it.” he gazed so deep into Eve's eyes as he explained it, it was almost like the whole world around them went dark, nothing else.

“so they become numb to the fact, they just work, go home, eat sleep, repeat. So different clans owns different companies, well at least everything makes sense in the world, they love to suck the life out of everything.” Eve quipped, making Jean-Michel laugh heartily. They stopped for a moment as the meal appeared. Fiona jumped for her cutlery, and spearing a chunk of Chateaubriand that David was going for, causing a giggle from the table, the food was delightful, Eve had seen this place before but never could afford going in, but now she knew why it was so expensive, everything was perfect, the steak melted and the crab crumbled, even the simplest part, frites was heavenly. Words only scattered amongst the mouthfuls of food, David explaining to Fiona about the situation they had landed in.

“So yes, we have a small issue but nothing we cant solve, we need to move the chest, do you have space at home dad?” David motioned for Jean-Michel to finish his mouthful before speaking.

“Yes I do have room, in the basement, but you would have to cast some trapping spells on it so it cant be removed, and we can chain it down too.” his tone was cold and truthful about it, he could move it but he didn't feel safe doing so.

“We would have to move it without one of her thugs seeing it, or creating a dummy, this feels like a movie all of a sudden now.” Eve piped up, amused by the idea that crept in her head. Fiona laughed as well, trying not to spill her wine.

“Okay, let me get some guys together, we can move it during the day, two trucks, no one will attack in public during daylight, she's not stu-” David was stunned to silence as a light was seen out the window, causing the four of them to jump at the deafening sound. It was an explosion, it had been known the city had come under attack in the past few years. Police cars and fire trucks raced past the window of the Chez Francis. They all stood up, walking outside, people doing the same thing, some holding each other as they cried, some where phoning, some just filmed it.

“The blast was beyond the Trocadero, there is no fire though?” David, using is vision, his eyes covered his a white hue as he starred out past the Eiffel tower. Fiona was on her phone looking for anything on the news.

“Oh god, the studio!” Jean-Michel screamed, running out into the road, Eve tried to hold on to him but he was too fast, as they ran after him in panic. He stood in front of a mercedes-benz holding his hand out, stone cold face, the driver's wheels screeched to a halt, the bumper inches from his shins. The driver swore at him in french, as he walked around to the driver getting out of his car, he was in no mood for the anger of the man, knocking him out with his elbow, catching him as he fell.

“Blood hell Jean-Michel! You can't be doing this, we can just run there! Jean-Michel!” But he wouldn't listen to Eve shouting at him, as he put the man down on a chair outside the restaurant, and leaving him there,a 50 euro note slipped inside his jacket as a sorry.

They all shouted at him, walking to the car, but he jumped in, revving the engine and roaring down the streets to the apartment, Fiona was already on her phone, so was David, Eve felt useless, holding her head as it pounded with fury and worry, but David put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped in her panic.

“Whoa easy Eve, I'v got my guys on route, we can make our way there, Fiona is just paying up the bill.” David wasn't sure how to make Eve feel better about Jean-Michel running off like that.

“This is not like him is it? he's freaking out, but I can't help him.” Eve bundled her arms together around her body, hoping it would calm her down.

“I have never seen my dad react like this, but how would you feel like if your home was attacked? I think would feel the same, and I think you help him more than you see, he hasn't found happiness in a long time.” he spoke as Fiona came back out, passing Eve her coat with a small smile.

“Anyways, we need to start walking, the police will let us through, I have some authorise within it, but I do anywhere.” David walked off, his words mumbling as Eve and Fiona followed behind him, back towards the tower.

They passed the Eiffel tower, crossing the bridge toward the Trocadero, then they saw the damage done. They ran towards the police tape, closing the road off. The officers lifted the tape for them all, as they got closer, they saw that it wasn't the studio that had exploded, it was the building on the other side, the walls gone, just piles of coloured rubble across the road, water pipes flowing and cloth blowing in the wind. It was silent, but the car was parked up before it. Eve ran to the car. She saw Jean-Michel sitting inside it, his hand covering his mouth, she climbed in.

No words where said for the longest time, until Jean-Michel spoke, his mouth dry and hoarse, his eyes where red, he been crying.

“10 people....10 people where in that building. I watched them take the bodies away, all that life gone, she will pay for this.” his fury was felt in every word. Eve looked at the peeled building, she looked at something that caught her eye, the horror settled in.

“Oh my god, it was a Doctor's surgery, those people...” she sat in silence after that, feeling sick to the core. She had to get out the car, the thickness of his anger was too much for her. She stumbled out the car, heading to Fiona and David, leaning against the studio building. She leaned into the stone work, her face embracing the coolness. A moment later, Jean-Michel left the vehicle, he took his time to walk to the trio, his eyes bloodshot amber, trying to calm himself, he went straight over to Eve, grasping her, pulling her around to hug her. He looked over at David, bold and straight to the point he questioned him.

“How soon can we move it?”


	21. Chapter 21

David just starred at his father, the question was simple to understand but his brain clearly didn't read it, for a moment they all glared at him, hoping he would answer. He shook his blondish hair, placing a hand over his head, the other grasping his phone, everything slotting into place.

“Now! We can move it now! Hang on.” he waved his hand to the door of the studio, they all ran inside, the guards no where to be seen, Jean-Michel was in a panic, forgetting the lift, running up the stairs, if he was a mortal man of his age, he would of ran into a early grave, but his movements blurred, a surreal smoke of his figure moved within him, Eve knew he was using his gifts to his advantage.

When they met the door at the top, Jean-Michel was already inside, phasing past the wooden barrier, Fiona clicked her keys in the lock as they flew in. they shouted for him, hearing him far into the secret room beyond the studio its self. David locked the door behind them all, Eve running and Fiona in between them both. Eve stumbled around the corner in her heeled boots, seeing that no glowing door or lines where about, she clawed at the walls.

“Jean! Open the door now!” She screamed at the walls, it was silent on the other side. Fiona just stood there her hands over her face, trying to not cry. Eve punched the wall, over, over and over again. David strode in, grasping Eve's fists and her body still. His eyes glowed a silver hue, they bore into the fabric of the wall, small glowing lines appeared, Eve sighed, but David was struggling to break in, his powers where strong, but this lock wasn't his own. 

“Jean-Michel open up or answer us! Or David might just pass out at any moment now!” the panic in Fiona's voice increased ten fold, both her and Eve trying to steady the tall man by his arms, as he focus all his life force on the door. It was no good, no sounds pass the wall. Eve swore loudly, feeling something slip from her grasp. The thud was deafeningly loud, turning to see David on the floor, his eyes still cold steel. Fiona was over him in a flash, feeling around for a pulse, not finding one, she freaked out, then Eve thought.

“Surely he won't have a pulse, he was born dead?” Eve leaned down, her head to his chest, no heart beat but she felt him breath, it was shallow and slow. Fiona looked at her puzzled, then she clicked.

“Of course, stupid me, but he's not good, he's used so much energy, he is so weak to feed....JEAN-MICHEL DAMN YOU! YOU SON WILL DIE!” Fiona screamed at the top of lungs, tears running down her face. Eve watched her as she placed a hand on his forehead.

“Fiona...” Eve said, but was interrupted with a speech.

“I saw this boy grow up, such a good boy, learned to play and his magic tricks are brilliant, his real magic even more so, but I will be damned if Jamie will let him die like this, you hear me Jean-Michel! Damn you to some place in hell!” Fiona's fury was felt, the emotion rocked the walls, she sobbed over his body. Eve felt so useless, so empty of anything, she stood up, her eyes riveted on the wall, the faint glow still there. She wandered over to it, she studied it, her fingers grazing the indents made with luminous cracks, she steadied her self, palming her hands against the warm glows, and closed her eyes. 

Fiona wasn't sure what she was doing, but she knew Eve was trying, just trying anything at all. Eve heard a sound after what felt like a lifetime, it was Fiona, mumbling something about smoke. She opened her eyes, she saw the grey fog seeping from the velvet wall in from her very being, thickening by the second. Then he burst though, Jean-Michel formed, holding eve by her waist with one arm, nimble and swift, his face stained by tears, out of breath. His eyes burned a sickly bittersweet colour, almost red, the secrete door vanished into thin air, they all hauled David's body next to the chest, bracing themselves, the wall crumbled away in thick glowing chunks, as they carried the tall man.

He touched the casket, the lines burned with phosphorescent symbols, Eve knew what he was doing. She lifted his feet as Jean-Michel and Fiona lifted his arms and head. The stone carved around his body to fit, slotting in perfectly, not to shift. The glow warped, fading in and out of life.

“Now we wait.” Jean-Michel spoke softly, but Fiona was having none of this, turning and back handing him in the face. Jean-Michel fell into the wall next to him, holding his face, shock painted into his amber eyes. Eve jumped at the action, bumping into the chest, the weight of the stone didn't shift. 

“You fucking nearly let him die! For what?!” Fiona was screaming at him, the fury of the redhead was justified, tears running down her cheeks. She waited for an answer, teeth gritted, eyes watching and fist clenched.

“I had to make sure.” He whispered into his hand, the sting from her knuckles wouldn't leave his face, the rings she wore made sure of it.

“Sure?! Of what?!” Eve joined in at this point, the lack of information was making her doubt if he was in control of himself, especially after the driver out side Chez Francis. She tried to stay calm, but the whole situation was complete spinning out of proportion.

“That he couldn't get in, if David could get into this room, or the basement at my house, which has the same locks, then Charlotte would use him, then the whole point of this move, would be pointless.” Jean-Michel moved swiftly towards Eve, his hand as his sides, a clear pang of guilt and self loathing was in his eyes, the mark on his cheek was reddening fast, a gash formed under his eye. 

“Now I understand, you think Charlotte told David to take us to dinner, detracting us from the Studio?” Eve folded her arms, she was shorter than Jean-Michel, but she wouldn't let it make her personality seem the same. Jean-Michel gave her a small pathetic smile, before a tear ran down his cheek, burning the cut under it, he welcomed the pain. He breathed in deeply, but it couldn't stop him breaking down, falling into Eve's arms.

“Damn her to hell! I will kill her for this!...my boy!” he sobbed into Eve's body, which they sat slumped on the floor next to the stone casket. Eve really didn't understand how she made him do this, David's intentions where always clear to help, then the sickening though popped into her head, that she was controlling him all along. They did not know, they would only know when David awoke, if he ever would. The uncertainty angered Eve, Jean-Michel almost killed him, if that was possible.

“But you have no idea if he was under her control! You did this, you almost...no sorry, too much in one go, but what do I know, I'm just human after all, don't know much about your culture and whatnot!” Eve anger and sarcasm combined silenced the tears from Jean-Michel, making him gawk at her with bloodshot eyes, then after all that, he laughed, at her. This made her angry and slightly confused, trying to laugh her self, but it was hard not to. 

“Why are you...laughing?” Eve broke, the effort of not laughing and anger made her hiccup, which hurt her chest massively, making her sit down fully on the floor next to him, Fiona still was standing, clearly getting bored and annoyed.

“Your fury is amusing, because you are too good for this world Eve, you're not designed for hate, you're designed for truth, care and above all else, love. So when you said you're just human, that makes you better than us. You think, you want to help, even though you don't know all the answers, you try, a lot of people wouldn't.” Jean-Michel grasped Eve tightly in his arms, nuzzling into her hair, his eyes fixed on Fiona, who had calmed by his words, she knew when he was telling the truth, like her older brother. 

Eve looked up at him, his eyes still burned a sickly crimson, bloodshot and teary. The eyes of a vampire told much about their moods, emotions and more importantly, health. She didn't know much about the colours, the golden hue was normal, white was strange as she saw David's when he was using magic, yet Jean-Michel's where the same pearlnesent when he was under a curse, possibly the magic turning them pale. Red, now that was new to her, was he hurt? Sick? Possibly needing to feed? 

“Your eyes are messed up Jamie? Whats wrong, I don't know what that means.” she palmed his cheek, her own eyes worried, he starred at her, wanting to cry again, this wasn't how there life was supposed to be like. He hugged her tighter.

“Yea, I need to heal, I can wait till David is better, I have time, just over did it, rage and using gifts had worn me out.” he sighed, feeling so weak, not wanting to show it, he loosened his grasp on Eve, letting her moved to see him fully, she didn't notice till then, but his skin was blacken, scratched up in places, on his neck a dark bloody cut. Parts of his clothes where ripped, burnt in patches. 

“Oh god! That's what you did... you ran into that building, you put the fires out, thought it was strange, big boom and no fire!” Eve could of smacked him, for something so stupid and not say. Fiona's mood changed fully from annoyed to panic, rushing over to his other side, leaning on the stone box.

“Oh Jamie you bastard, you couldn't help your self, could you?” Fiona whispered angry into his face, looking at him for any larger damage, but nothing was seen. 

“Grab that bottle out the fridge, might give him some more time, hopefully.” Eve clicked her fingers, pointing out to Fiona, who crawled over to the fridge, the bottle was not cold, but warm, the thought was strange, but she didn't care, handing it over to Eve.

“Now, I don't want to drown him....” Eve paused for a moment to work out how she could get it in him, holding in one hand, but he was still awake, his hand brushed around the bottle top, gripping tight, as he lifted the bottle to his lips.

Eve let go, letting him drink alone, both the ladies watched as he downed the thick warm liquid, his Adams apple moving as he swallowed. The soft sounds of gulping was music to Eve's ears, as she saw the level in the bottle go lower and lower. He had never drank a whole litre of blood like this, never from a fake source. As he hit the bottom of the bottle, he ran the opening over his tongue, his mouth stained. Eve had that urge to lick the drop running past his lower lip, but let him get it himself, his tongue hunting for every last bead of gore, making eye contact with her as he did so, it was a sight to behold, the beast at last.

“That...feels....so much better...” his words slurred and deep, his eyes closed as he lent his head back against the cold stone, licking his lips, a low sigh escaping his throat. Fiona was relieved, leaving the small dark room with a stomp and a thumping of her body hitting the sofa. Eve took the bottle out of his grasping fingers, harder than expected as he wouldn't give it up, his teeth grinning, eyes still closed. Eve was slightly unnerved by this.

“You need to rest now, where is the best place?” Eve spoke to his tilted ear, his eyes opened slowly in protest, a snare apon his lips, which turned into a Cheshire cat grin. 

“The bed would be best, my love.” he turned to look at her, his eyes still red as the blood in his body. Her eyes bore into him, the look of a woman who doesn't fall for that kind of crap.

“Nice try, I'm not that easy remember, anyways you need to rest.” Eve stood up, the playsuit was cutting the circulation to her legs, she untied her boots, kicking the out the way. She beckoned him up with her hands, holding them out for him. He did so, the help grateful in his weak state, yet he was still feeling the sensation from the feeding, warm, sensual heat in his skin. He felt the pulse of everything around him, the two human bodies in the studio was fully felt in his ears, he was intoxicated by it. He felt Eve pull on his arms, moving him forward, out the room. 

“Come on Jamie, the door can stay open, I bet David will be okay soon, Fiona! Can you stay with David please!” Eve shouted over her shoulder to her, Fiona responded in kind, jogging into the room, sitting on the small bed near the chest, getting comfy for the night.

She continued to the bedroom with him, making sure he didn't falter, shutting the door with her foot. She hit the edge of the bed, feeling the soft cover hit her bottom, but she also felt something else touch there too, his hands. She looked up at him, he was so close to her face, his eyes burned furiously, yet he didn't jump on her, he knelt on one knee to the side of her body. His lips so close, his fangs out, able to nip at her coloured flesh. She didn't dare breathe encase it set him off, he was going to eat her, but she didn't know which way. 

“Don't, you're not your self.” Eve pleaded with him, the softness yet quiver in her voice pleased him so.

“I am me, I'm always me.” his eyes alluring to watch as the red heat started to fade into the amber honey hue, flecked with crimson. His voice was smooth although the hoarseness was still there. He didn't advance on her, he couldn't force her, he loved her too much. His hands moved to her face, kissing her deeply, not giving her a chance to speak. She opened her eyes after they broke apart, a shade of auric irises came into focus. She was happy, clearly he was healing, she tore her hands from the bed, holding back the collar on his shirt, the nasty graze on his neck was just a pinkish hue on his skin. 

“Yea....yea you are aren't you.” she smiled at him, clearly hunger or a good feeding caused mood swings, a good thing to know in the future, she remembered that. She brushed her fingers through the side of his hair, the silvery spikes ruffled and sat straight again after, like nothing had happened. 

“But we need to rest, Fiona and David are in the next room so it would be a bit strange doing it with them here.” Eve gave him that look that meant she was right, but knew he didn't really care about who was right. 

“They can't hear us, its sound proofed remember, its a studio....” he clicked his fingers, the bedroom door locked with a surprising clunk. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, boring her eyes into his, not noticing that he changed, short black mess of hair and unshaven for weeks, yet it one of her favourite looks of hers. She only had one thing to say to him before he started to kiss down her body, unzipping her suit.

“Oh what the hell.”


	22. Chapter 22

They didn't have all night alone, at some point, they would be disturbed by someone. The frantic kisses along her arms, bites on her ribs and licking her stomach where making her head spin, even in a weakened state, he was too much for her. Pleasure and passion where is speciality naturally. 

He pulled into her, his body above hers, panting heavily, needing the touch and feel of her skin on his, like a man deprived of human contact. His hands padded on her flesh, a wide hand splayed on her stomach, another grasping her thigh, holding her close to him as he pumped into her. The sounds from his mouth twinned his music to her ears, rough, eager and beautiful. She could listen to him all day, his words, his sounds, his breathing. It was the only sound in her head, the blood rushing to her head causing white noise to pattern her mind. His lust and need was so virulent, just like himself. 

He lent down, his tongue running up her neck as she tilted her head away, into the palm of his hand, it curled around her face, his thumb caressing her lips. Moaning out in ecstasy, she bit into his hand, making his palm bleed, he hissed in pain and pleasure, biting her back. His fangs penetrated hers neck slowly, causing her to buck under him, she loved the feeling of it, it hurt for a moment, then the burn turned into a flood of warmth, surging on. 

He didn't feed much from her, just a taste and for her to feel him, as much as she tasted him on her lips. The heady feeling of her in his veins finished him off, he thrust in hard and fast, deep and heavy, making her voice crack. She felt his growl vibrate though his teeth just before he came deeply inside her, releasing her neck from his mouth. He leaned around her, his arms holding his weight off her, his head nuzzling hers, just before lifting it to see her. His eyes where fully blown, dark brown and indistinguishable from his pupils, he panted, his lips tinted red and his fangs drawn down. 

“Please never leave me.” he pulled on a smile, but clearly he was emotional from just being with her, the bond between them strong, still connect physically. His eyes glistening wet, she held his head in her hands, pulling him down for a kiss, knowing words where not needed. He pulled back to see her, his face back to his present grey fluff, his thumb padded her cheek, giving her a smile of happiness this time around. He removed him self from above her, lying next to her body amongst the bed covers.

“We should get up and shower really, even though its late, but its smart encase something happens, I don't want to run out to Fiona naked and bloody.” Eve sighed, he laughed at the statement, but she was right, but also they might sleep better clean. He let her shower first, as he lay on his back looking at the high ceiling, he heard the water turn on, the softness reminded him of the rain, but he was still too weak to created a rainstorm outside for her. 

Eve washed away the bloodstains on her skin, the holes healed up nicely and he was careful not to take too much. She kept her make up on, making sure not to run the stream of water over her eyes, Alice Cooper wore it better. Time was short, so the water was turned off, and a towel around her head and body, shouting for Jean-Michel to swap with her. She heard his foot steps hit the floor, and saw the grey mess of hair move around the door way, a cheeky grin of his face turned to sad. 

“Oh, all covered up I see, no fair, though I would get a show. My turn.” he headed for the shower, a smear of red ran from his pectoral down to his hip, palm shaped from his hand. Eve hadn't see or know what she had done, so was shocked when she saw it.

“Oh my god, is that mine or yours?” she clutched her towel hard on her chest.

“It's mine, you bit my hand... very hard in fact, look.” he showed her the marks, thankfully starting to fade, but still good enough to show her. 

“Well I'm sorry, but not sorry.” she smirked.

“Please, don't be, but damn it are you sure your human? It really did hurt like a bitch, my love.” he flexed his hand as he turned the shower on, running it under the warm water, it stung, but the holes where gone, just dark marks he decided to keep, her mark on him, just like his on her neck.

He washed the blood and stickiness off his skin, the burn marks and bits of debris falling away. He heard the hairdryer go as she blew the colours around on her skull, it looked like a kaleidoscope of reds, blues and purples, some shades of white and black poked out but he thought it was a trick of the light. She smoothed it into a more recognisable shape, the front had to be neat, but the back was wild. She popped a pin, holding the fringe in place for the moment, topping up her make up, seeing they would be busy soon, only a few hours sleep was possible. The shower was silent once for, drops of water hitting the tiles as Jean-Michel padded out, rubbing his hair dry with the towel Eve put back, looking at it just after, hoping no red or blue dye would transfer by accident. With relief he carried on, another towel around his waist, he eyed Eve, just finishing off powdering her face. 

“You just going to stare at me and my nose?” Eve carried on with her ritual, her eye mirrored his, the towel on his head fell down around his shoulders, his face shadowed, apart from two glowing holes and a smile. 

“Can I not just stare at all of you, its a shame not to as such beauty.” his accent was too perfect, the romantic stereotype was all too real. He stuck his tongue out at her, clearly he didn't know his age, or rather, he didn't care. His attitude and style was all about the present, doing things in the now and the future, not looking back at the past. 

“I guess so, but we should rest, its midnight soon, I'm quite tired and you need healing time too, I think Fiona is asleep too, will we be safe?” Eve loosened the towel on her body, putting on the metal rack and walking back into the bedroom. He followed suit.

“Yes, we are safe, I have closed the door to the studio already, but I can hear her if something happens, we can sleep soundly.” he stood next to her, as she pulled out a pair of cotton shorts and a top, the thought of a vampire attacking them in the nude wasn't sensible. She was glad Jean-Michel got the idea as well, donning a pair of soft bed trousers and a t-shirt. They climbed into the black softness, still warm from earlier.

“Tell me my love, are you scared of what the future holds for us, the photo shoot and the awards? You really want me around, its not like I'm famous and glamorous.” she played circled into his chest as he held her close to him.

“Being famous doesn't mean your fun, beautiful or interesting. Celebrities only normally date other ones because its the only people we can get to know, that's all, its the circles we walk in, we don't know the path outside it.” Eve hummed in agreement to his words as he carried on.

“Sure we talk to fans, as fans are great and everything, but its a hard life sometimes finding the balance in your crazy life and everyday people. But you Eve, now your different, you are a fan, but you stood out, you are unique, not to say all people aren't, but you just... opened my eyes to the outside for the first time in a long time.” he lent down and kissed her hair, the softness and the smell of vanilla and mango made him sleepy. 

He woke to a thud, something still and warm in his arms, Eve. He wasn't sure of the noise, but heard it over and over, then he twigged. It was Fiona, banging on the walls. He closed his eyes, creating the door for her. Her footsteps where fast but sure, as they stopped, a knock at the door. He waved his hand through the air, the metal clicking for her to open the door as he opened his eyes, the clock on the table said 5.45am. 

“Fifi? Whats wrong?” Jean-Michel whispered, as Eve was still asleep, not having moved for hours. 

“David is awake and out the stone coffin thingy...erm...chest. He's not too happy. Go see him.” her face wasn't happy either, but she was slightly worried about the situation, when the Jarre's got angry, they got angry. He slid from under Eve slowly, waking her softly, as sat up, blinking into the light, receiving a kiss. He touched Fiona on the shoulder, looking at her, that look of sorry for what might happen next. Eve smiled at her in concern.

He left the room, Fiona waited to hear words, something useful or kind. She waited, nothing, a sigh slipped from her lips as she turned away, a colossal crash passed the doorway, Eve only saw a split second, she thought her eyes where still fuzzy, yet she saw David holding Jean-Michel by the throat. The sound ended, glass shattering, as Eve and Fiona jumped to the door, running out to see them. David's height gave him an advantage over his father, who's feet was a meter from the ground. Jean-Michel's hands dug into the single hand of his son, a low growl vibrating from his teeth. 

“David?” Eve softly stepped forward, her hand out, being no threat to him, her voice broke, clearly she was scared of what they could do to each other, standing between two lions, was she to be the tamer.

“He thought I was working for my mother! How dare you! All i'v done so far for you and that's the thanks I get, a test, a trial, a death?!” David gripped harder, Jean-Michel's legs smacked the wall behind him, his eyes glowing a sickly gold, his fangs shown in fury, as he tried to breath.

“Yea, he did something fucking stupid, but this is not the way to solve it, he had to make sure, even I couldn't open it, so what does that prove, that no one can open it, not you, not even me, and I'm human... please David, let him go?” Eve was shaking at this point, Fiona standing behind her like a shadow, ready to pull her back if needed.

David stared at her, his eyes a white gold tone, looking at her, a small human telling him what to do, but she was right. He turned back to his father, a tear ran down his face, loosening the hand, softly letting down to the ground. Eve lurched over to the slightly blue Jean-Michel as Fiona went over to comfort David. Fiona wrapped her arms around the younger man, who in turn held her back, like a pep talk in a sports game. Eve's hands sat on his neck, seeing if it was bruised, the colour returned to his lips, his mouth less dry as he panted for air. The look in his eye was of panic and guilt, he knew he did wrong by David, and had to pay the price, but now he knew Charlotte didn't have power over her own son. 

“David, je suis désolé, pardonne moi?” Jean-Michel's voice gruff and broken, and clearly distraught by the events of the day, his hands covering his face. Eve backed off an inch, still kneeling next to him, her hands on her legs. She turned to see if David was even listening, which to her surprise, he was. Fiona let him face his father's direction, just watching Jean-Michel do nothing. Eve watched as David stood, Fiona keeping her cool, ghosting his movements, encase he did something very, very stupid. He sat down in front of Jean-Michel, legs crossed, like a child again, trying to look under the hands on the man's face. 

“If there is one thing I can do, that is forgive you, now i'v thought of it, you needed to know, and I forgive you for that.” David pulled down on the hands, Jean-Michel's eyes wet, the guilt even worse now. All Jean-Michel saw was his son, the age of 10 flash past his eyes, then back to the present day, it made a smile crack on the corner of his mouth.

“I really don't deserve any of you do I? As the Americans say... 'I suck'.” Jean-Michel exclaimed it to the sky, his hand smacking down between his legs, hitting the floor. It was silent for a moment in time, then a chuckle broke out, David was laughing.

“No, you don't but we love you, but yea you suck sometimes.” David lent over, hugging his father, clamping around his head with his arms. Fiona and Eve thought it was best to leave, slowly moving away, no words said but hand actions coordinating them.

They headed into the kitchen, closing the door behind them. A moment to breath. Fiona sat on the tall stool near the bar table, her head softly meeting the cold marble top, a groan echoing. Eve turned on the kettle, and started looking for a teapot. 

“first thing, I need a fucking cup of proper tea before we start talking.” Eve claimed after opening and closing some cupboards. Fiona lifted her head, the ginger fluff moving.

“Top, left hand side over there, but warning, he doesn't have many choices in teas.” pointing over to the cupboard near the fridge. Eve saw, as she opened the door, a smallish black metal pot, clearly Chinese in design, and a bag of loose leaf black tea.

“Well I hope its good with milk and sugar, having some British style tea now.” Eve held the pot and tea in a glorious stance, like she had found the holy grail, making Fiona sigh in humour. The kettle clicked off. She set down the pot and picked a spoon from the draw, 3 full spoons hit the bottom of the metal, and she poured the water on.

“Jamie couldn't make a cup of tea if a English person showed him how.” Fiona laughed heartily, not seeing both the men at the doorway.

“Thanks Fifi, but I can, but I would love it if Eve made us all one, David?” he looked over at his son, having to look up.

“I would love one, thank you.” David smiled, clearly the talk they had was successful, and a family reunited. They left the doorway, sitting back in the lounge. Eve turned to Fiona.

“they really expect me to bring them tea?” Eve said it loud enough, hearing a smack of hands on the leather arms, and someone walking back to the kitchen. 

“Sorry, Fiona please go sit down, after all you and David are our guests.” Jean-Michel was being sarky, but polite all the same. Fiona pulled a face at eve of amusement, and walked out the room. 

Eve watched Jean-Michel pick out the glass cup sets out a cupboard across the room, clearly the argument with David left him a bit shaky. She walked to his side, taking two cups out his hands and putting them down. She held his hands, they looked worn and wiry, but still his fingers long and artistic, the things they could do. They heard the music system booting up in the lounge, one of them was bored and was playing with a controller somewhere, Jean-Michel sighed with amusement. Eve nodded at him, taking the other cups off him, and putting everything on the black wooden tray, shooing him out the kitchen. She heard a guitar riff she knew faintly echoing from the next room, the words hitting her ears felt so relatable as she knew the song. 

'Your cruel device, your blood like ice. One look could kill, my pain, your thrill.' 

she felt slightly hot in her brain, the words hitting her skull like shards of glass, as much as Jean-Michel was a gentleman and sweet, he was a cold blooded killer. His attraction and charm was fatal for his victims, no one could resist. It made her wonder if one day, she would be next.

 

'you're poison running through my veins...'

She had to rush to put the tray down on the table, with a slight clatter, Jean-Michel looked at her, seeing her look slightly flushed yet pale. She sat down, staring at the pot hoping it would pour its self. As the song went on and Fiona served the tea, seeing how Eve looked, she must of thought she had a funny turn. The thoughts with the words fit perfectly in her head, she loved Jean-Michel so much, yet he wasn't human, but she felt the need to be near him, with him, yet in the end, would he tire of her? She was thankful for the song to end, grabbing the cup of sugary, milky tea.

“Thanks I need this, felt a bit funny then, must be the lack of sleep.” Eve winked over at Jean-Michel. He clearly knew what Eve was thinking, his link with her grew stronger every day she was near him, he knew his effect on her, maybe she didn't realise how strong of an effect she had on him though. 

“Yes, its very early still, only 6.30am, lets have some breakfast, then get ready for the day, we have to move today David, can you get that transport?” Jean-Michel was fluid in his orders, as everyone nodded, yet it was not an unreasonable request from him, breakfast and showers all round. 

“Sure, can do that, two trucks, and we will take the books and everything out too, just encase anything has information we can grab it too.” David tapped on his phone, sipping the hot tea, not caring as if his throat was solid metal. Eve stood up, walking into the bathroom, to freshen her self up.

“She okay?” Fiona kicked Jean-Michel under the coffee table, pointing with her thumb behind her.

“Think something just spooked her, bet she's tired too, but how do you two feel?” Jean-Michel hid his mouth with the cup of tea, not drinking.

“We are fine Jamie, David is a lot better than last night after your stupid game, and I got some sleep, that bed is a bit hard for my back, so get a better one.” Fiona snapped, realising it was harsher than she wished, turning the conversation into something more trivial. 

“I Think Fiona was just worried about Eve, that's all dad. She looked like she'd seen a ghost when she walked in, she was shaking. Was it the music?” David looked at Fiona, as she put her cup down in her lap, her face a study as she realised what he meant.

“Oh I bet, aren't I right Jean-Michel, you left that song on there, it reminds her of you... bastard.” Yet Fiona wasn't angry, just slightly annoyed and amused by him, that he knew the lyrics would remind Eve of him. 

“Yea, I won't do it again, I feel bad already so no need for anything else. Anyone hungry, I can order in some pastries?” Jean-Michel sounded down about Eve, but wanted to put it right by everyone, he grabbed his phone out.

“Na, I'v already ordered some about 10 minutes ago, should be here by now.” Fiona was looking at her phone, David still looking at his for the trucks. 

Eve walked back into the lounge, sitting down with her cup, finally cool enough to drink. She looked up, seeing everyone tapping on devices.

“Wow, very anti-social guys. Did you even hear me come back in?” Eve's sarcasm was rife, including a waving hand of sassiness.

“Yes.” all 3 responded in union. With that the doorbell rang, and the rest of the morning started. Pastries and tea consumed, showers partaken in and murmurings of someone clearing up the glass they broke. A normal day life would only last for a few moments in time, as David's phone rang. 

“The trucks are here.”


	23. Chapter 23

The men moved everything under darkness, sheets covering boxes, both flatbeds being filled. It was hard to tell what was the real truck and the fake one, David wouldn't even tell his father.

“Why? Because the less everyone knows, the less someone will hear, all these men have no idea which one it is either, I covered the chest myself, packed the books and other miscellaneous items my self, that's why all the boxes are the same size, cleaver no?” the smugness on his face was deserved, it was a smart idea that even Jean-Michel couldn't argue with.

“Makes sense, now how are we travelling?” Eve piped up.

“Well, if its okay for Fiona to take her car with you Eve, I will go in one truck and Dad if you go in the other, we will all be packed close on the road, its daylight in the middle of Paris, she dare not, but as we get onto the outer edge, I don't know.” David was nervous, his fingers scratching his palm.

“Right, have you got a bag Eve?” Jean-Michel faced her, seeing she had nothing at his house. She held up a bag, Fiona helped her pack another which she held up too. 

“Yes, we should move it, traffic will be hell soon.” Fiona pressed on, pushing the bags into the boot of her car. David moved towards his truck, as Jean-Michel held onto Eve's arm, kissing her before having to leaver her, the look in his eyes was of fear, and she felt it, watching him walk away, the blackness of his silhouette slipping into the cab. 

“Eve... come on, have you got it with you?.” Fiona tapped her on the shoulder.

“Yes I have.” Eve turned, pulling out the katana in its case from inside the building door, putting it on the backseat, as they climbed in, revving the engine as they trucks pulled off. 

They where lucky that they all carried Bluetooth headsets, phone connected, ready to talk, even Eve had one. The streets snaked, the path taken was an obvious one, backstreets would have been the death of them. As the sun rose higher in the sky, the traffic did also, stopping two trucks in the same place was getting harder by the moment.

“Guys, try stay together now.” Fiona pinged on their headsets. She tried to weave pass cars to join them again. 

“Could say the same for you too Fifi.” Jean-Michel's laugh was merciless, but clearly on edge as Fiona's car came back into view. 

“Calm down everyone, we are leaving the centre now, tunnel up ahead, keep all lights on.” David was solid and in control, something clearly learnt from his father, the drivers keeping straight to the plan, heading deep into the tunnel under the outskirts of the city.

The darkness flooded the car as Eve and Fiona drove after the trucks, disappearing. The tunnel wasn't long, 30 seconds passed as they passed into the light of the next arrondissement outside the city boundaries. The brightness caught them both of guard, Fiona covering her eyes as Eve pulled out her glasses. As their eyes adjusted, they saw somethings moving on the truck's flatbeds, both moving along the boxes. One jumped on the back of the cab, but a second later, a bass of a gun and a flash, the sound echoing in the tunnel behind them. Fiona jumped in her seat, Eve grabbing the wheel, holding the car in place.

“David? Jamie? Whats going on? Something freaky is going on!” Eve pressed the side of the headset, her voice calm and strong, trying to keep her own stress and anxiety at bay.

“Thralls, doing dirty work, but where too slow, picked one off, but I don't want to fire anymore, unless needed.” David shouting, the loudness of the gun caused shell shock, almost ruining everyone else ears. As Eve played with her head set, she had to double take on what she saw. The Thrall ripped the cab door off its hinges, the door missing cars as they broke hard and swerved, Fiona doing the same. 

Eve motioned for her to catch up, the pedal hitting the floor, the turbo kicking in as they saw the truck again. This time the Thrall was pulling at something, human shaped and fighting back, it was Jean-Michel, the creature pulled him out, throwing him onto the flatbed, Jean-Michel's fingers grasping to the edge of a box. Eve screamed at him, pulling out her katana from its case and opening the window. 

“Get closer!” Eve shouted to Fiona as she climbed out the window. Fiona pulled up to the side of the truck, Jean-Michel's feet came into view in her window, Eve fully balancing on the door edge, ready to jump, Fiona heard something fall into the car, it was the saya of the sword, the wooden sheath, hitting the back seat. 

Eve got a closer look of the weird thrall creature, mostly human looking, yet a sickly colour to its skin and eyes made it look more animistic, a slave or assassin of a higher vampire, doing the dirty work for their employer. As the car gained on the truck, Eve jumped for it, timing her self, but falling shorter than she hoped, catching the edge of a box, her fingers breaking into it, Jean-Michel saw her, looking up. He scrambled for leverage, his feet hitting the back of the metal work, smashing a light and turning signal, as he pushed up over a box, he saw Eve, swiping at the thrall. Her movements where rhythmic, nimble and fluent. A certain surprise formed on his face, she never said about any training in their chats over dinner and walks, but the creature was definitely going to fail. 

The kick Eve dealt would of made any one wince, the blow moved the creature fully to the cab, smashing the glass window between them and the driver. With the second she had, she turned to see the other truck, where David was sorting out the other uninvited guest, with more ease than herself, but he was cheating, she didn't have magic on her side. A second more watching David and she would have been dead, as the thrall lashed out. As she grabbed it, a claw pierced out from the black rag cape, the same claws as found in the museum. Her eyes burned the image into her skull, the burn turned to fury, her breathing sped, her mouth dry. She screamed at it, its red glowing eyes widened, possible of confusion or horror, but it didn't get long to think as Eve spun, the blade sung in the air, as it decapitated its head clean from its neck, turning to dust in the breeze. 

“Jamie!?” Eve screamed down wind of the traffic, the cars moving freely now, giving the trucks and Fiona's freedom, heading down the motorway, they were only miles away from Jean-Michel's house, they needed to a clear get away. She bounded towards the back of the truck, falling to her knees, grabbing his hand, the dust covered his face and hair thickly, he was lucky he wore glasses or he might have been blinded. 

She dropped her katana in the box cracked open next to her, using her other free hand to pull on his, his feet finding the metalwork. His body rose, letting go of Eve and hauling himself on the boxes with ease, a deep rip in his shirt was noticeable. Eve balanced her self, holding onto his body, seeing if he was harmed, her fingers found blood, but the cut was shallow. They turned to hear David rip apart the other thrall with his hands, the dust flowed in the air. Eve turned her headset on.

“David, are you good?” Eve shouted, the trucks didn't slow down, the sounds of the roads rumbled in their ears. 

“Yes, I'm Fine! How about you lot?” David put his hand over his cheek, hoping it would help them hear him. 

“Yea, Fiona is still here, I'm good, and Jean-Michel has a face full of thrall dust and a cut, but he's fine.” she sighed as they sat down between a few of the wooden boxes, Jean-Michel taking his glasses off, brushing the dust out his hair, the colour didn't change, but the cloud was cough inducing. 

“Really, that couldn't wait a couple more miles.” Eve was slightly pisses off at his 'thanks' for saving him, like a dog shaking after a bath.

“You really want to know what vampire dust tastes like? Its rank, like dead bodies.” he pulled his t-shirt up to wipe his face of the foul powder stuck on his skin. 

“Well it is dead bodies moron... anyway, are you okay?” she turned to face him as he still cleaned his face, looking down at the cut, thankfully healing by itself. He put down his t-shirt, seeing that it wasn't helping with the removal of the grey ash.

“Yes I'm fine, thanks to you, that really took me off guard.” he placed his hand behind his head, resting against the box,as the drove closer to his house, he saw some of the bridges he knew, they weren't far at all. 

“Yeap, I really didn't expect her to send anything-” Eve was cut off by Jean-Michel chuckling to him self, she was confused by this.

“No, not that, I expected her to do something like that, that's why we had two trucks. You...you surprised me, jumping out with a massive sword and kicking a vampire thrall to dust! That...was awesome!” Jean-Michel would of jumped on her if they weren't on the back of a truck, moving fast along the french motorways, a simple hug to his body and kiss on her head would have to do. 

“Oh that... I just like watching movies and playing games, and I do mess around with it sometimes.” Eve blushed, taking compliments was hard for her, she lent into his body to hide her awkwardness. She heard him softly laugh, it was kind but not mocking her little admission, as he held her closer. 

The journey to the house was closing, only a mile to go, the river came into view, as the mansions and townhouses grew in size. Swimming pools and tennis courts in backs of gardens, and the large gates, coloured for different roads. Eve looked around, as Jean-Michel told her who's houses where who's of the rich and famous of Paris. The strangest tour of her life, but yet it only begun. The trucks and Fiona turned off, slowing down to the street speeds, finding a small lane surrounded by trees and a pond, the large iron gates before them creaked open, the iron shapes fanned out, reminding her of laser harps, the pillars holding them, adorned with metal skulls. The trucks stopped outside a large white house, clearly not as loved as it once was, but still beautiful to look at. Fiona and David hopped out their vehicles, as Jean-Michel and Eve jumped from the back of the flat bed. They moved towards the house, she hoped it looked more grand inside, as she saw Jean-Michel turn with dust smile on his face, holding his arms out wide.

“Welcome home!”


	24. Chapter 24

“So a massive brawl on two trucks happened on a Parisian motorway...and no one cared?” Eve had to ask the question plaguing her mind, after Jean-Michel's smiling face welcomed her.

David stepped forward, Jean-Michel lowered his arms, the smile brushed off his face, and turned to his house, Fiona followed him.

“Well, yes and no, yes they saw two trucks and them move about, and no, magic helped us, to everyone else it was just two trucks, blown around in the wind, and possible some sand, but that's normal for trucks, some sang falling out a crate.” David smiled, clearly smug about his little tricks and spells. 

“Something you didn't share with us?” Eve was slightly miffed but impressed.

“Erm, no I told my dad and Fiona, did they...ah, sorry, next time I will tell you personally, clearly they can't share information.” he rubbed his neck, the awkwardness was painful, feeling bad for Eve. 

“Hey, but whats new.” Eve jumped on the truck, rummaging in the wooden box she dropped her sword into, the blade was slightly sticky and black, smelling like tar, rubbing it off on the sheets covering the crates. 

“Eve, I wouldn't take it so harshly, He really does love you, and you proved the same, seeing you defend him like that, not knowing what you where fighting, that was amazing, and now I know.” David opened Fiona's car, grabbing out the saya and case for her, handing it over. 

“Know what?” Eve was confused, maybe he didn't finished his speech or just playing with her, as she placed the blade in the wooden sheath.

“That you can save him from her and that's enough for me to trust you.” his face was genuine, a small smile cracked on his face, the same smile Jean-Michel gave her. He hugged her, stooping down around her. It was a shock to Eve, yet she knew it was a hug of trust and care, like if he was to hug his own family. She hadn't had a hug like that for some time, leaving her own family back in England,and it was welcome. 

“Thanks, now should we go into the house or wait for your dad to stop having a grump?” Eve mumbled inside Davids arms, seeing she wasn't visible to most. He released and let go in a nervous fashion. 

“Oh sorry, I forget how small you are... and we should go in, the drivers will stay and start unloading the boxes, all of them!” he shouted at the drivers, hearing them sigh and mumble from inside the cabs. 

Moving forward, they made small talk, nothing dramatic, but it was the first time they where alone to chat, she made the most of it, finding little secretes Fiona wouldn't tell her about Jean-Michel, amusing but useful things, like the time he stole all the strings of his dad's guitar when he was 13, the comedy ensuing from watching his father scream furiously at everything. David hid them, But the story turned sad as David remembered that day very well.

_Jean-Michel saw a dark shape fallout the sky, as David fell out the tree, finding himself on his back on the soft earth. The thump rumbled into the house, the glass doors open, as Jean-Michel turned to see what it was, the air left his lungs as he saw david slumped at the foot of the tree, he screamed for Charlotte as he ran out, dropping his guitar on the floor. The meters felt like miles, the dirt ruining his trousers as he skid towards his boy, Charlotte was seconds behind him, her dress flowed around her. They dare not move him, calling his name to him a mix of French and English, but he was silent, Jean-Michel looked up at Charlotte, tears in his eyes, hoping she would do something, she broke a small smile at him, picking up their son in her arms._

_As they walked into the house, she led them both into the basement, light and airy, clean and decorated beautifully. In the end of the room lay a long stone chest, as she walked forward, Jean-Michel had no idea what was going on. Charlotte placed David's small frame onto the stone. As the body sank into the stone casket, Jean-Michel jumped, his eyes glowing amber, but Charlotte stopped him with one arm._

_“Don't you remember this? This is how I saved you.”_

“So you knew you where a pure blood, when did you know?” Eve was curious, they had stopped walking and sat near the lake instead, the day was still young, the sun still not in the high point. 

“It was that day, after I woke up, but I always had that feeling something wasn't right.” David fell silent, holding a flower in his finger tips, rolling it around.

“What if I wanted to join?” she said it cold, no emotions, freaking David out.

“No, its not its a bad life, but I wanted you to be human. I thought you might have been vampire too when I first saw you, the way you looked, acted, but now I know, I don't want you to change, you give so much life to my Dad, and i'm thankful for that.” he dropped the flower on the earth, just leaving it to die, but he covered his hand over it, brushing it gently, revealing the flower rooted in the ground, alive.

“Yet you have cool powers and I just struggled to get out a car window earlier, yea that's fair, that I will die in the end and leave Jean-Michel alone again, but I'm sure he would find someone new.” Eve mock laughed, the idea of seeing her climb out that window, was very embarrassing.

“My father isn't a saint, but when he loves someone, he really does. Also I couldn't climb out the window, no power could help me there, I'm just too tall.” he nudged her jokingly, getting a smile out of her.

“Yea, okay, but can you promise me, if something happens to me, bring me back as one okay?” she looked at David, the plea on her face for him to agree.

“Okay, I owe you that as family, I do like you Eve, you're cool, but hurt my father, I will kill you...” David fell silent, Eve's face turned slightly pale. A second later David cracked, giggling and put his hand on her shoulder.

“It was a joke Eve.” 

“Okay, at the moment, I don't know everyone that well to know when you joke or not, so I'm trying not to upset anyone.” she was very quiet, mumbling words past closed lips.

“No Eve, you're fine with us, Fiona is good with you, the same as me, and you don't need me to tell you how much Jean-Michel loves you.” David was sincere in his words, the big smile on his face as he spoke about his dad.

“Did he say that to you?” Eve sat up a bit more, speaking without nerves of earlier fear.

“Yes, he said you are his life now, that no one has made him feel like this for a long time.” David proclaimed this bold statement as he skipped a stone on the lake's edge, the sound echoing in the willow trees.

“Wow....so why does Emilie not like me then?” Eve thought of it just then, only she had been hostile towards her, even Charlotte wasn't that bad compared to Jean-Michel's daughter. She thought of it, humming to her self.

“Hmm, good point, she has always been like that since she was old enough to know what we are, its possible she is trying to drive you away to either protect dad or you, but I can't say which one, she has always been reclusive about our family, never really showing up at concerts much, but only seems to find us when it matter to her, confuses me really.” he threw another stone in the water, this one sank with a soft bang, to grace it the movement, clearly annoyed by the conversation.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to pry into family affairs-” Eve was quick on her apology but interrupted by Fiona shouting down the garden.

“Oi! You two just gonna sit in the dirt and chuck stones, stuff to be done, I got some tea on!” as the words rang off the trees, they both stood up, dusting them selves off, walking towards the house. Around the corner, large glass doors hung on the white painted stone work, open as Fiona walked back in, making sure they had followed.

“And that's the tree I fell out of.” David pointed towards the large oak, many low branches made climbing easy for a young boy.  
“Is that why you took your anger out on it?” she pointed at the bark, deep lines had cut the wooden skin of the tree, like scars on the back of a criminal, as they got closer, they looked more grisly.

“That wasn't me, no guesses needed though, he uses it when hes upset or needs to release his anger on something, which isn't many times... thank god.” David ran his fingers over one of the scars, fairly fresh looking.

“Well at least I know where to go if I need to do the same, or maybe distract him if he's in a foul mood with me.” Eve joked, her finger sitting on the cut, the sap was dry but still clear, possibly months old if that. 

“Do not worry, he wouldn't ever hurt someone unless it was needed, but he would't hurt you, if he did, I would find out.” David looked at Eve to say she was protected by default, but he was deadly serous. A sound behind them cleared the air, it was Fiona, with two cups of tea in her hands. Back near the house was a table and chairs, where Jean-Michel was sitting at the head of, sipping his drink of crimson. Eve looked at the cups, hers a rosy brown shade, David's the same at his father's.

“Special reserve for the guys, good old tea for us love.” Fiona quipped in her light Irish accent, Eve finding it amusing, a little bit of home here in a new place. 

They wandered back to the seating arrangement, Eve sat across from Jean-Michel, watching his every movement, the other two either side of her. The air around them was silent and cool, the sun filtering in the clouds above them. Eve and Jean-Michel just stared at each other with a furious spark in the atmosphere, finally David spoke, a slight cough clearing his voice.

“My men are putting the real boxes and crates in the house as we speak, and they will leave just after, going different routes back to my estate. Hopefully we have gained some time, we can arrange things and then go out to the place de la concorde, where I have found something strange at the bottom of the obelisk, it can wait till later, but now dad, apologise to Eve for being an arse to her when we got here.” David said so cold and straight it made Fiona laugh, Eve giggle and Jean-Michel choke. 

“What! why? What did I say wrong?” Jean-Michel's eyes wide open as they laughed at his shock, a second cough came out as the blood came back the right way. David sighed into his hand.

“Well she did save you and then you storm off after a dumb ass introduction to your house, the house you barely live in. I call that 'being an arse' to but it bluntly, now say sorry.” David calmed down after his rant, sipping on his warm red fluid. 

“No, I have don't nothing wrong.” the cheek of the older man had put Fiona and Eve to silent shock, eyebrows raised and sassy looks burned at him. 

“Jamie? I'm surprised at you, whats wrong?” Fiona screeched at him, clearly not amused now, with that Jean-Michel stood straight out his chair and walked back into the house. 

The others sat in silence as the walked away to the open glass doors, he hobbled slightly, dropping his drink on the patio flooring. Chairs flew as David jumped to grab his father, who gripped the glass door for life. Fiona yelped, Eve strode to the side of David, picking him up under Jean-Michel's arms, dragging him inside. The basement was open, the drivers had just left, the boxes still closed up on the stone cold floor. They lay him down on the white sheet Fiona ripped off a box, as she pulled away the black shirt, the rip in his grey t-shirt was large, the cut was gone, but a dark vein glowed under his skin, the sickly grey colour wasn't human at all.

“What is it?!” Fiona shouted at David, he turned on his feet, leaving Eve to find the chest.

“Poison! Damn it, knew it wouldn't be that easy, fucking assassins!” David gritted his teeth in fury as he looked at the flesh on Jean-Michel's side, the veins and colour burned into his rib cage, spreading across toward his clavicle. Jean-Michel was still breathing, but slow and laboured.

“Can the chest heal him?” Eve echoed back to their ears.

“Yes, but I would still need to find an antidote to the poison too, the chest would give us enough time for me to make it, and I know what the poison is.” David stood up, he looked at one of the boxes, pulling out a book, a wave of his hand opened the page perfect to what he needed. Eve looked at him, the face of dispair.

“What?! What do you need to do?” Eve stopped ripping the wooden slats, watching him.

“Keep looking Eve! Its not good either, its something even humans can get, but to us can be fatal, Argyria!” David closed the book with a slam. Eve stopped again.

“That's...silver poisoning?! I didn't think Vampires would die from that kinda crap, sunlight, wooden stakes, so on, so on.” she carried on, she found the chest at last, ripping the whole crate apart. David and Fiona pulled the greying body towards Eve.

“No, we aren't but its dangerous to humans anyways... but to us, our blood isn't our own, so its not designed to clear silver and other metals out, and the assassin's know it.” David and Fiona lifted his arms and legs, as Eve cleared the last slats away, the chest glowed, its owner and protector was needing help.

His body lay still on the cold stone, it slowly enveloped around the shape of Jean-Michel, lowering him down. Eve sat down next to the edge, leaning on the coolness that glowed under her skin. He was still visible, Eve looked into the stone, watching him breath scarcely, she knew tears wouldn't help, but she couldn't help but shed one. David sighed, rubbing his face, Fiona just stood watching the stone coffin, the colours ebbed and flowed slowly. 

“Whats the cure?” Eve softly spoke, knowing it wouldn't be easy from the look of David, whom just stood still, giving her the most sympathetic look. 

“Blood transfusion, but we need a source, I will get my men on it now...but its not as simple as that.” David stood, his fingers wildly tapping at his phone. 

“How so, you can get blood from banks and hospitals easy enough?” Fiona piped up, clearly not amused by half answers to important questions. 

“Yes I can, its not that which is hard...its the fact we need another ingredient.” 

“Yes..go on.” Eve ordered the tall man to continue, losing her patience.

“We need your soul...”


	25. Chapter 25

“Sorry what?” she laughed at him, she thought she didn't quite hear David right.

He, ran to pick up the book, flicking to the pages he needed, even getting glare from Fiona, who wasn't happy about the situation at all. He sat down next to Eve on the cold floor, the only thing not decorated.

“Please listen, for this to work, the blood we are using has no life, it will help clear his body of the toxins and give energy like normal blood does, but for it too work 100%, it has to have life, soul... I know it sounds stupid, but we can't live off 'bagged' blood, it just keeps the hunger away.” David watched Eve's face, the eyes burned but the eyebrows set him off, it was a face of pure confused hate.

“Look, from the scar, he has fed from you, that keeps him alive, the soul does that too, but its not as bad as it sounds.” 

“How?” Fiona interjected sharply, her voice low and emotionless.

“Well, I don't want to use your blood to clean him, it would kill you Eve, but you don't need your soul as such, only if you wish to see the afterlife when you die, like a heaven but less fun, seen it, its very dull.” David waved his hand about, clearly disgusted by the sound of the place, Eve's face calmed into a slight frown.

“So I won't die and it will heal Jamie? How do you 'get it out'?” her fingers doing bunny ears in the air just above the stone casket, she thought about it for a second, clearly not caring for the afterlife, she didn't believe in that sort of thing, so why would she care now.

“Yes it will heal him and you won't die. The process is via a spell, I know it well, but never used it on people, so I don't know if it will hurt, I'm sorry, but I know you will be fine, no change to yo, I swear it, on my father's life I swear it.” David grabbed Eve's hands, letting the book fall to the floor, holding her fingers tight.

“Okay.... do it.” Eve never said words faster in her whole life, she needed Jean-Michel as much as he needed her.

“Why can't I do it David? She's young and has her life ahead of her!” Fiona stepped in, the redhead's fury did not falter in age.

“Because your not bonded with him, it has to be a bonded soul to another...yes he still has his, but it is forfeit when he leaves this world, only one place for us...hell.” David's words caused the room to become silent, Fiona put her hand over her mouth, her idea gone out the window, she paced around the large basement. 

“It's okay David, I know if this was the other way around, he would do the same.” her words hit David hard, he hugged her, his sprawling arms around her.

“Yea, yea he would, and I'm sorry that I don't know how much it will hurt, but we still have to wait for the blood, so any more questions before we start?” David looked dead in her eyes, making sure she was fully aware of what was going to happen.

“Maybe I do, but it doesn't change what I'm willing to do for him.” Eve proudly spoke, her body filling with determination. 

“Good, Fiona dear, please can you go check that all the doors are closed and locked, but first make sure this basement door is closed first, just in case.” David turned his head to the redhead, she seemed less hostile.

“Sure David, but I'm still not happy about this.” she turned away, doing as she was asked, the bitter tone to her voice made Davids face change.

“I know, I feel the same, but it's the only thing that will save him.” He turned his head back to Eve, hearing the footsteps of Fiona leave the room, the door clicked closed.

“Right, she gone. No blood will be coming from outside, we can't risk it, so I'm opening the hall of the dammed, we can use blood from there if we ask nicely, they might have something else to help.” David stood up, pulling Eve with him.

Eve looked confused, as David walked to a wall, he pawed the stone wall, rubbing his finger in a pattern, the stone glowed, the marks faded and a door shaped hole appeared.  
She followed him into the darkness, the steps silent and the sounds of people grew louder. She was shocked when she saw the faceless servant in a suit waiting for them, bowing slightly. David moved to talk to it, the words didn't make sense to her ears, but it was a form of some human language. The faceless one nodded, looking back towards Eve, its finger crooked for to step forward, David covered her back with his arm.

“Don't be freaked out, they will not harm you, you are a client by extension of my family, and I have explained about the situation we are in, they are very willing to help us.” they all moved on as he spoke, the walls sticky with bodies, some looked like they had become part of the decoration, one having a candle stick in its mouth, crying.

“What is this place?” Eve swallowed at the sight she saw, staying close to David and the servant.

“This is the hall of the dammed, we vampires use it as a source of blood and bodies, they are criminals who have lost the right to be human, so the order of the blind ones keep them here to give...well... them hell. It also keeps us from hunting on the streets, fresh blood and pain for those who deserve it, all Father's idea really, he had some help-.” David felt the small body stop moving under his wing.

“what are you talking about, he never said anything about this?!” Eve was tearful, the pain around her, even though justifiable, was just horrific to bare.

“Okay, I seem to get my dad into more shit... but he should of told you, I will explain more, I promise this is the best way, trust me.” David saw how upset she was, and rightfully, he was annoyed that his father didn't tell her everything, but it was no surprise, Jean-Michel liked to keep secretes and keep some control over people, human or not.

Eve nodded, curling her arm around his, as they wandered past the bodies and wailing sounds in the dark. She trusted David's words, which made the whole process easier to stomach, he told her things, not having to wait till the last minute, unlike his father. They stopped behind the servant, who grasped his hands around a box, metal in tone, light as a feather, passing it on to David, who nodded in appreciation. The servant raised its hand to leave, then closing its palms and disappearing into the darkness.

“We walked all that way for a box...goody.” Eve was tired, tired of walking and the crap she had to deal with, not knowing anything about this place that Jean-Michel created for Vampires to use, making a deal with the devil him self, the story sounded delightful but also very amusing, she wouldn't of thought that Gary was the devil, she thought he was a nice guy, which David agreed on. 

“Don't worry, just turn around.” he spun on the spot, Eve having to turn with him. As she stopped, she looked up, the steps they walked to down where yards away, she couldn't find the words, gibbering and pointing.

“Oh....wait, its vampire magic ain't it.” Eve finally getting her tongue in, the sassy one for that fact.

“Yeap, shouldn't ask anymore really, its always magic if you can't explain it.” David moved forward, Eve let go, running up the staircase, not wanting to be last out the hall.

The door closed behind them, vanishing into the stone walls around them, David putting the box of blood next to the chest, which Jean-Michel still lay, the grey vein slowly crept under his eye, David panicked.

“Right have to start now! He hasn't long, thought it would give us more time but no! Damn assassins!” he waved his hand towards the basement door, locking it shut, Eve ran over to the other side, gripping the stone.

“What's wrong?!” Eve looked down, seeing the poison drifting around his body, the pale skin a lifeless grey, she was silent, looking up to David for instruction. 

David pulled out the wires in the box, already hooked up for transferring blood in drips. She watched him, touch the chest, as the body rose to sit on the top, the hollow filling with stone mass. He plunged the needles into both his father's arms, as eve stood, finding something to hang the bag on. she dragged a metal book case, as David placed the bag up high, the blood started to move.

“Right the blood will fill and replace his, as now his are all dead, its what the poison does to us, kills cells. Now, I will use this, it will dull the pain, but you will still feel some discomfort, like your skull is being pulled out.” David held his hand out to her, she put her naked forearm in his palm, she was scared, not because of the pain, the loss of her soul, but losing Jean-Michel was the most terrifying thought. He jabbed the needle in her arm, the sting made her hiss, the fluid was warming and welcoming.

“Now, do it now... Oh...and David, if this doesn't work, I will kill you.” Eve smirked in her sleepiness, David smiled back.

“Promise.” 

David's fist moved so fast, she didn't feel the moment it pierced her flesh. His razor sharp claws cleaved into her chest, but it didn't feel real, especially when he pulled out something white, glue like substance. It curved around his hand, the drips of clear ghostly plasma fell down his fingers to the claw like nails. Her eyes widened, as she felt different, like a haze had lifted. She looked around her, she saw things in a new light, somethings she wished she wouldn't see. David's eyes where a pale silver, she didn't notice before. He bowed down towards Jean-Michel's still body, doing the same crude piercing motion, pushing into his chest. Jean-Michel gasped, his eyes that light honey tone. 

“Yes! It worked, Eve how do you feel?” David turned to see her, she looked pale, but more than that, soulless. He slightly panicked, maybe she saw something she didn't like, she staring at everything in horror, he said her name, but she didn't respond.

“When did your eyes change?” she stuttered, looking around them both, Jean-Michel's still not fully alive, David was confused by this, looking at her, holding her by her arms.

“Eve what do you mean, we haven't changed, our eyes are brown, only supernatural creatures can see our form all the time. Wheres the book!” David was very nervous by this, looking at her, resting his palm on her face, reading her, nothing in the book said about this, he really was freaking now, letting go, scratching around the floor.

“Please tell me nothing went wrong?” Eve sat down next to Jean-Michel's side, holding loosely onto his hand.

David ripped pages out in anger, trying to find something useful, then he hit it. He turned around to Eve, sitting in front of her on his knees, holding the book like it would burn up, as he swallowed hard.

“Erm... you're a Soul Scryer.”


	26. Chapter 26

She looked at him stunned for someone who had seen a lot that day, but things she still didn't know popped up like moles in the earth. She blinked, holding her hands out to him, a slightly questioning face on.

“And in dummy terms?” she huffed, stone faced.

“Oh...well, you're alive, so that's good, and you seem to be well too, but now you can see things a mortal shouldn't see, well I mean a normal mortal, its possible parts of your family are magic users, a mother or an aunt, maybe male even, but its a hidden trait of your's. You might even be able to lean spells, but we will have to wait, but now, all you can see is our eyes as they are truly shown, but you will see things you wouldn't believe, but we are here to help, now we must care for him.” David put his hands on hers, her eyes hurt, her head felt like splinters stuck in her skull, but he was right, Jean-Michel was still very sick.

“Yea, that's okay, I might go sleep on the bed if that's okay, need to shift the pain, I know what crate its in.” She stood slowly, her head felt better as she moved, David nodding in agreement, closing the book and pulling up a chair next to the wall. 

The crate was half broken from her earlier wack-a-box game, she pulled the wooden planks apart, the white sheet fell down as the velvet cover came into view, reminding her of the bedroom in his studio. She lay down, the sheets smelling of him, it was welcoming and she dozed off. David unlocked the door, hearing that Fiona as coming back. She toddled down the stairs rambling on about no drivers or blood anywhere, but David shushed her with a finger, pointing at the two resting shapes.

“David? What have you done?!” her whispered anger was close to his face, but even as he sat, she was still small to his tall frame.

“What was needed, I had no time left, trust me, I wouldn't of done it if I had any other choice.” he hissed passed his teeth. 

“Oh god you did it? What crazy shit is going to happen to her now?” she swore blind she could of hit him for this act, but deep down she knew it was right.

“She is fine, just a headache, and possibly a genetic trait revealed, she's a Soul Scryer Fiona, just like you.” David smugly looked at her, closing the book yet again.

“Shut your face David, I knew this was bad.” Fiona started to walk away.

“Fiona, she will need your and my help, you do fine, don't you?” David stood, just staring at her back, as she stopped in place.

“Depends on your definition of 'Fine', sure, somedays I can walk past and not see a demon in a cafe, or a vampire ready to feast on 'lunch', but yea, I have bad days, I didn't realise how many freaks where around before that day, wish it never happened.” with that she walked out the room, David sighed, sitting back down, reading the books at his side. He turned to view the room, vast and empty, part from Eve and Jean-Michel, who rested above the floor. David stood, his shoes tapping on the stone floor, lifting the lid on a smaller crate, a plug in his hand, he found the wall socket. 

“Ah, this should help, might wake you up dad, and I'm sure you would love it too Eve, you might say 'you need some Oxygene'.” he smiled to himself, as he fingered the vinyls in the same box, finding the one. 

He picked up the turn table and the vinyl, placing it out on view, yet he needed speakers, which he remember the room had 5.1 surround sound. He operated the table, placing the vinyl on, and placing the needle on, as he did so, he waved his hand around the room, the speakers popped and hissed, then played. The sound was warm and vintage, the sounds of waves and white noise echoed in the basement. Pleased with the soundscape around them, as the disk played on, he returned to his seat, reading on about Eve's complaint. 

_He heard something, far away, waves, not water, air. He looked around, nothing around him, but the broken city that floated in the atmosphere.Shatters of Paris above and below him, peering over the edge he saw streets he knew. Gazing into the sky, he saw the Eiffle tower. Jean-Michel knew this wasn't right, or real, or was it. A voice echoed behind him, turning he saw a woman, he didn't know her, but knew her face, he never heard her talk, but knew her voice._

_“You are dying dearest Jean-Michel.” her voice carried like smoke on the wind, light but harsh._

_“Aren't we all?” he raised his hands, shrugging his shoulders, still not sure where he was._

_“You don't know this place do you, this is purgatory, but this is your own personal hell, this is where you will stay for eternity, specially paid for of course, she really doesn't like you does she?” her silken voice turned sour and chill, her mouth visible to his eyes now, all fangs, wide open and grinning. He stepped back, keeping distance, even though she didn't shift. The thickness of the air sparked, he was ready for her to strike._

_“Couldn't really care anymore, she's done far worse, I mean look at what I am.” he smirked, huffing at her question, so simple yet pointless. The woman's face turned, its mouth grinning insanely._

_“Then please, allow me to end your suffering, but I will give you a head start...ten....nine...eight...” she squealed in happiness counting down, Jean-Michel's stone cold movements accelerated, he ran backwards, keeping his eyes on her, as he jumped off the edge. He was falling head first, the air flowing fast around him, his jacket fluttering, looking down at the platform below._

_He turned in the space of a second, his feet thumping the earth under him, a vast cloud of dust kicked into the air. He waved his hand about, clearing the dust out his face, he heard her scream above him. He sprang on his heals, sprinting across the ruined street, lines of broken stones and magic seeped in. he found another broken street with a small gap to jump, but she has already beaten him to it, he ran down the adjacent street to him, finding him self in front of the Arc de Triomphe, the monument cracked down the middle, both the halves barely standing, he felt a sickening lurch to his stomach, his home was in ruins in this world._

_He heard a voice, he knew it, it came from a floating land below, he latched on to the sound, following it. He fell down to find it, it was the street of his studio, he climbed the windows in bounds, pulling stone masonry down in his wake. He burst through the glass of the top floor, sitting on the sofa was a ghost of Eve, reading a book. The joy on his face would be short lived, he spoke her name, but she did not hear, but he heard the wale of the creature,it clung to the rooftop of the ruined building across from him, he saw her, his eyes widening under his sunglasses. With a gasp, he leapt to wards the ghostly figure of Eve, as the creature's smokey trail enveloped his legs, pulling him away, he screamed, his fingers touching Eve's misty hand._

_Then it was black._

“Eve!” He screamed, sitting up on the stone chest, David being startled awake, nearly falling of the small chair under him. Jean-Michel padded his hand on his chest, his breathing heavy, looking at the needle in his arm, the sickly colour fading away. 

“Wow! Could you wake up any louder dad!” David knelt down to him, looking at his eyes, making sure he hadn't broken the needle and drip in his violence, Jean-Michel looked around, still shocked by his surroundings, David watching him carefully.

“Dad, are you okay? Did...something happen?” he held onto his father's arm, making him look at him again, the panic true in the amber eyes.

“Purgatory.....i was in purgatory, Charlotte made a deal with a demon to kill me or keep me there for the rest of time, but then....i heard Eve...” Jean-Michel saw Eve sleeping at the other end of the room, he breathed a sigh of relief of joy, a smile kissing his lips. 

“Oh my god, oh okay, things aren't as good as I thought then, Eve is okay, please do not hit me when I tell you this.” David pleaded with his father, Jean-Michel looked sternly at his son. 

“What have you done?” he swallowed hard, the air thick as in purgatory, his voice wavered.

“What had to be done to save you, her soul.” as soon as he has said it, he expected a smack or a kick of some sort, but nothing, Jean-Michel was silent, and that was dangerous. 

“Please tell me...she is 100% okay, because god help you if shes not.” his voice grew deeper, his English breaking in places through his anger. David was sure not to spark him off, thinking before he spoke.

“She felt some discomfort, but it was fine, but something has happened in the process, she is a Soul scryer.” David looked down at the book in his hands, showing his father the pages he was reading, trying to find out some information to help Eve, it was clearly written on his face was truly sorry and upset by the events of the day. Jean-Michel turned to the clock on the wall, the cold digital numbers spelt out 3pm.

“Wow... never thought her family would be magic folk, but I never asked her about them, she wouldn't say anything either, possible that she doesn't know them? But that doesn't matter, if she is fine, then we must help her, where is Fifi?” Jean-Michel's voice still raw, he sat up, his legs over the edge watching Eve sleep.

“She wasn't happy about the whole soul sacrifice thing, and she stormed out when she found out about Eve...and you know what.” David closed the book, rubbing the bridge of his nose, Jean-Michel remembered what he meant, feeling awkward, seeing yet again, a human soul saved him.

“Ah... okay, please go see if she is okay, I think I'm good now, the blood bag is black, so its all gone...thank you David, you always pull though for me.” Jean-Michel stood, pulling the needle out his arm, licking his thumb and rubbing in on the pin prick. 

“Yes I will go find her, and I will sort out some refreshment for us all, a good sugary tea should help Eve out, she had a headache, but I don't know how bad it was, she was very shell shocked by it.” David patted his fathers shoulder in passing, trotting up the staircase, leaving him with Eve in the basement. He moved slowly toward the small bed she lay on, wondering if the same woman was asleep that he knew this morning, the one who he upset, refusing to apologised too. He sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand shaking towards her hair, his voice trying not to crack.

“I'm sorry Eve, so very sorry my love.” the sound of his cracked voice set him off, his hand played with the strand of hair above her eyebrow, pushing it away, she studied her face through tear laden eyes. He saw her smile softly.

“Apology accepted.” she opened her eyes, the light of the room still stung slightly, but the headache gone, she sat up, leaning on her thighs. He chucked his sunglasses out of sight, his palms rushed to her cheeks as his amber eyes searched hers.

“Eve, I am so sorry, I never wanted for anything to happen to you like this, we will help you.” He rested his head on hers, sighing as he breathed.

“Jamie, its okay. Its weird, I can see things I don't think I should, but with you are David, I will be fine, scryers see into things, so maybe that's all it is, unless you know something I should know?” Eve pulled back an inch, looking into his water stained eyes, his face pleading and relaxed, swallowed as he took a deep breath.

“No, unfortunately I don't know much about them, but David does, hes the smart one, I know this, you can see things humans would believe is real, but you know what I am, and trust me, it will get easier.” He surrounded her body with this arms, still looking into her eyes, his charming smile made her giggle.

“Okay... yea, David is a smart bug isn't he, and I trust you all, even if you can't help that much Jamie. Even if I can only now see your other eyes, its still better than not seeing them at all, I love you, I think I proved that.” she lent in for a soft kiss, closing her eyes. He was stunned by her words, she clearly did love him, giving him her soul to live, he blinked before thinking of something useful, as he didn't want to choke up on the words he felt was stuck in his throat. 

“And I love you too Eve, should we go and get something to drink, David is making some tea for you.” he stood before her, holding her hand. She pulled up on him lightly, unfolding her legs one at a time. 

They held hands, walking out the basement, Jean-Michel looked down the stairs behind him, looking at the mess of broken wood, books on the floor and blood stains around the chest, he sighed, Eve looked at him then down at the room.

“Do you know a good cleaner?”


	27. Chapter 27

Dark clouds settled in the sky outside, as Eve closed the large glass doors to the garden. David placed down a cup of warm sugary tea next to the sofa Jean-Michel slumped on, placing his own body in the chair opposite his father.

Eve flicked on the light switch, making the large white living room feel warm and cosy, fitting her self against Jean-Michel's shape, holding her tea. 

“Erm.... where Fiona?” she sipped questionably, realising she wasn't downstairs, nor in the rooms between that and the living room.

“She's upstairs...having some alone time, I upset her earlier, you know about the soul scryer thing.” David looked sheepish about the whole thing, Jean-Michel giving him that look only a father would give.

“Oh, I didn't know she cared, she doesn't have to worry that much-” Eve was cut off by David softy, but fast.

“No, she was worried and angry about you, but I upset her about HER, she is a soul scryer too, too cut a story short, she is like you.” David saw Eve and Jean-Michel was confused, he sighed, finally having to tell his father a secret.

“Oh boy... well you know that night you fell from the scaffolding when you where setting up in the docklands? You don't remember any of it because you very nearly died, landing on the end of a pole, Michel found you. Mother and I found out we could save you...but at a price, and Fiona was willing, we found blood easily enough and you where out for a week.” David sat biting his thumb, making it bleed, clearly not happy talking about the memory, being only a boy.

“Dear god David, why?” Jean-Michel scolded him.

“Because you needed to be in control of the concert, knowing would of stressed you, that's why we said the concert was pushed back, it wasn't safe to work on.” David pointed his finger in anger, Jean-Michel looked shocked by the story, clearly not remember the events as they happened, told a lie, as others protected him. Eve placed her cup down, grasping Jean-Michel's free hand, the one that wasn't covering his mouth.

“And that's why Fiona was so against me doing this? She knows what it does to us... I have to go talk to her.” Eve stood up, Jean-Michel's fingers slipping out her fists, he clawed to stop her, but knew it was right to let her go. He stopped, looking at her, his eyes damp, clearly the pain of knowing two of the people he loved would give their souls to save him, it broke him. She walked off to the large sweeping staircase, hearing David calm his father in the distance. It hurt her heart to hear the pain he was feeling, to not know for so long, she knew that pain. 

She toed the wooden stairs, the dust sitting in the corner, clearly he didn't spend much time here, like a real Dracula's castle, creaky and old. The shape of Fiona sat on a bed across from the top of the stairs, Eve slowly approached the doorway, knocking lightly, Fiona jumped slightly.

“Sorry I didn't mean to make you jump, that's why I knocked... Fiona... you're a soul scryer too, David just told us, that's why you where so pissed off with me doing this, wouldn't you be more angry if I said no?” Eve stood in front of her, her face changed from confused to anger, to know if Fiona wanted her to say no infuriated her, to let her love die, to let David's father and Fiona best friend die was a shame. Fiona sighed.

“No, I wasn't angry with you, I was angry with David, he knows about the last time, knowing that the only way to save Jamie this time too was to use you, that's why I'm pissed off. I just need some time, I will be down in a bit.” Fiona patted Eve's hand, the small shake pushed Eve towards the door again, dismissing her.

“Oh...and thank you Eve, but I don't have to, you are strong, and you would of saved him no matter what, clearly scryer material.” Fiona smiled, Eve mirrored, walking away. Fiona heard the small footsteps wander down the hallway, closing the bathroom door. She groaned into her hands, messing her short reddish hair around to wake up, hoping this was all a dream. The trees surrounding the house blew around as the wind picked up, light rain spattering on the glass. 

She stood, looking in the mirror of the guest room, she once saw the reflection of a young red head, seeing her past as it was a long time ago, seeing the similarities to Eve. She smiled, knowing Eve would be stronger than she was, the nightmares she had for weeks, seeing monsters and glowing eyes in the dark, no one to help her. She wouldn't let Eve down, she marched out the room, stamping down the staircase, meeting a startled David and a broken Jean-Michel. She saw his face, half buried in his hand, she knelt on the floor in front of him, her hand on his knee, he looked at her with the one eye, the amber showing pass the bloodshot white.

“We love you Jamie, that's why we saved you, but we couldn't tell you, I have kept that a secrete for so long.” She looked at him, bowing her head down to see his other eye, he was clearly at war with him self, knowing only just now. He slowly blinked, a tear running down his slightly worn skin.

“I'm sorry I had to put you in that position, both of you.” his voice was soft but very raw, Eve stopping at the door, hearing him, making her catch her breath. Fiona looked past his head, watching Eve, the pain in her heart was real, the fact that he didn't know what was going on, that no one ask him both times if that was what he wanted. The lack of consent of saving him wasn't making anyone feel better for doing it. 

“I would do it again if I had to save you.” the small voice made everyone focus on Eve, eyes of shock from David and Fiona, Jean-Michel turned his body on the sofa, his hands holding on the edge, no words, just a noise, like the whine of a wounded animal.

“Don't give me that look, I would... even if it meant every time I did, I lose apart of my self, just for you.” Eve's eyes where full of passion and rage, the tears burned her skin as they fell, she wanted him to say something, anything, but he stared at her, mouth agape. Her face turned to shock as he sat silent like a doll, she raised her arms, letting them smack down on her sides, storming out the room, Fiona calling her name, hearing the door swing and close. 

Jean-Michel sat back down normally, still silent and shocked, then a palm met his cheek, the sound rang out in the house, David jumped in his seat at the sight. Jean-Michel opened his eyes, looking straight at his son, who was gritting his teeth watching.

“I'm going home! I'm sick of your shit Jamie, David, if you need me, call me, but for nothing less than a home invasion or if Eve needs me.” and with that, she left the house. David's face had changed from the slightly scared to the annoyed.

“Wow Dad, fucking well done.” giving him a slow clap as he stood up, wandering over to the large window, seeing Fiona talking to Eve, giving her a hug and kiss on her cheek, then getting in her car. David bit his thumb, not sure what to do as this point.

“Is there a way to give them their souls back?” Jean-Michel's voice caught Davids ear, it sounded hollow, devoid of joy.

“Possibly, but I would have to talk to him, but I would have to offer something in return for both of them.” David didn't like that choice, but it was the only way. He turned to look at his father, not impressed with his actions toward the two women who saved him, but he knew Jean-Michel wasn't that easy, he was a complex man.

“I know David, I'v fucked up big time here, I will make it up to all of you, we just have a lot to do and not much time, sorry but I have to start now, with Eve.” Jean-Michel stood up, rubbing his hair into a messy shape, breathing in deeply, walking to the front door. He grasped the handle, waiting for the moment his bravery kicked in, but it didn't come, so he went for it anyway. The wave of cool air hit his face, the rainstorm had past over, but the smell of petrichor made the moment more electric, watching the back of her shape as he walked over to her. 

“Eve... I'm sorry... I know I was being an ass earlier but all this, knowing what happened isn't easy for me, both times I didn't know, no one asked me if it was okay, I never asked for this!” his hand rubbed the side of his arm, not quite knowing what to do, he was always in control, but a first in a long time, he was lost. 

Eve turned slowly to meet his eyes, she didn't look angry, no tears, no nothing, she looked tired, empty even, and in that moment Jean-Michel realised that he wasn't the only one suffering from this, that there where three of them also in pain. He stepped forward, his arms opened to her, his eyes blurry from tears as he bury Eve in his chest, his hand on her messy hair, kissing the side of it. He felt her hands gripping his top, the finger tips grazing his side, he felt her laugh softly into his chest, slightly confused he pulled back to see her face, she was indeed giggling.

“Something I said?” he spoke, a crack of a uncertain smile on his lips. Eve looked up at him, a soft smile grew on her face, she ran her finger under his eye where a tear sat in his eyelashes, wiping it away.

“No, it wasn't something you said... it was the moment I saw in your eyes, that you realised that even we didn't have a choice, we are bound to you, not by some soul contract or weird vampirey 'thing', we choice to save you because we love you, and I think you saw that pain, knowing we do share it too.” her fingers grasped his body tighter, scared to let go, hoping he wouldn't run away, but he didn't, for the first time today, he broke into a tooth smile, it was so genuine, she almost cried. He didn't fully smile a lot, he hated how he looked in photos or mirrors, when he did it was prove was enjoying himself, or something really touch him. He played with her hair, ruffling the long spikes between his fingers, looking down at her.

“What would I do with out you smart girl?” his amber eyes gleamed as the sun poked though the clouds, his smile was beautiful and contagious, she didn't know why he didn't do it more, in most of his photos he was stone cold and emotionless, but this was worthy of a painting when he smiled, maybe one day she would do that for him. 

He gave her a soft, yet full kiss, slow and full of passion. He turned away, pulling her by her hand, as her fingers curled around his. They hurried back in as the rain started again, dampening their tops, as he pushed the doors open, he winced at the pain in his side. Eve propped him up again the doorway, looking at him, he smiled painfully back.

“Ah...just a twitch, still not 100%, but I'm not dead...or can't you call it dead again?” his question made Eve smile, which made him feel better, not having such a heavy tone to the air, with every moment he grew stronger. They moved to the lounge which David sat in the chair, looking at the fire place. The rain pummelled the windows, causing the light to fade. With a click of his fingers, the room lit up, soft lamps flickered on, the minimalist chandelier warmed the ceiling and the fire lit with a small waft of smoke. 

“Well that's nice, why do I have to get up and turn off the lights before bed then?” Eve turned to Jean-Michel, who stuttered in response, but David laughed heartily at him, making him cry.

“Did I amuse you David?” Eve retorted, with a smirk, looking back to Jean-Michel, still not finding the words to explain him self. 

“Oh yea, I love it, you are evil dad you know that.” David wiped his eyes with the back of his hands, as Eve made Jean-Michel sit down again.

“Well this rain isn't helping with our quest for answers, anyone for drinks again, might as well?” she walked off to the kitchen, shouting the question to the men.

“Yea, why not? We can't go into the tunnel under the place de la Concorde when its wet like this.” David piped up, Jean-Michel starred at his son, as they heard Eves trainers hitting the wooden floors. They looked annoyed and shocked, Jean-Michel's his teeth bared and gritted. David had forgotten to mention this small detail before, causing an eruption in unison, and something being thrown at his head, possibly a spoon.

“What tunnel?!”


	28. Chapter 28

The spoon hit David clean in the forehead, Jean-Michel was impressed with the aim, turning to view Eve a second later. She stood there, arms crossed with a smug look on her face. The clank of the spoon hitting the floor was followed with a growl emanating from David, rubbing his head with his hand. Eve moved to stand behind Jean-Michel.

“Ow! Why did you hit me?” David whined like a child as he bent down to pick the spoon up, flinging it with an underarm movement, it was fluid and fast, but not fast enough for Jean-Michel to catch it at full arm extension, the spoon end millimetres from he nose. 

“Because boy, you didn't tell us that every important piece of information, and never throw anything at my love...Never... or I will beat you like you where a child still.” a deathly smirk spread across Jean-Michel's face, gently passing the spoon back to Eve, her fingers clutched the metal from his hand. 

“Now Jamie, don't be so harsh, I can look after myself, now I will go and make that coffee we all need, and then you will enplane about this tunnel.” Eve turned, he hand brushing Jean-Michel's soft silver spikes. 

The machine had finished filtering the coffee as she walked back in, the glass cups lined up, sugar in two and not the other, milk for her, black for them. She handled the tray with one hand, waltzing around the corner with it like a maid. She wondered if she had stayed back home, if the cafes and restaurants where ran by vampires, and if so, did she work for one many moons ago, the thought made her tip the tray slightly, the cups tapping each other, making the men turn to look at her.

“Sorry, was getting 'carried' away....yea....it was a joke...carried...tray....whatever.” she put the drinks out on the table, putting the tray under the glass top, and piled her self into the sofa next to Jean-Michel, coffee in hand, sweet and milky. He rubbed her cheek, poking the side to get her to smile, but regretted doing so as she bit the tip of his finger. 

“Oooo! No need my love. Anyways, this tunnel?” Jean-Michel put his finger as far away from Eve mouth as possible, surrounding his cup, watching as David sighed, slouching in his chair.

“Okay okay, I wasn't going to say anything till we got there, but...there is a tunnel just behind the gates that surround the obelisk, it meet a part of the catacombs that haven't been found yet, so after all this, we might get some funding from the government to look after it.” David seemed happy the fact he might get money for his findings, which jean-Michel scolded him for facially.

“UNESCO will help I'm sure, but for charity only. Can we go see this tunnel today you think, the rain will not be an issue, trust me.” Jean-Michel's eyes wandered to the window, glowing brighter, Eve watched his aurate stare as the clouds slowly shifted away from the house. David stood up, his mouth slack and brow tight as he flew to the window.

“Dad...full of surprises as always, when did you learn that?” David turned back, a shocked smile raised on his face, his hands waving about.

“That is one of my dark gifts, like your skill for magic, I have elemental control.” Eve's brain clicked into gear with Jean-Michel's words, the rain at her flat, the fire place flaring on, and the smoke, a weird noise of realisation moved from her lips. Jean-Michel shuffled away slowly, the moment was awkward enough without the strange sounds. 

“Yea...that was weird Eve, but sure, we can go anytime soon, just pack a few things, change of shoes to boots might be a good idea, and a warm coat, it will be cold down there.” David scurried to the drink on the table, just warm enough to neck. Eve looked down at her feet, knowing what he was talking about, but Jean-Michel chuckled, smoothing the fabric on her top.

“Come on then, get changed and we will meet back here, okay?” Jean-Michel looked at both of them, David nodding as he wandered up stairs, Eve stood and opened the basement door, the light slowly lit up. 

Something didn't feel right about this tunnel, the feeling in her stomach was heavy, like a wave of metal crashing on rocks. She pushed the feeling away as she picked up her bags, lugging them back up all the stairs, dumping them in his bed room. The large white and black decorated room was very elaborate as usual with Jean-Michel, nothing at half measures. The Renaissance style bed dominated the room, the painted wooden frame was gilt in carvings and coated in a matt black paint. She smiled at the room, dumping her bag near the wardrobe, opening it up. Only half was full, just like at the Studio, he made room for the next woman in his life, she felt less special all of a sudden. 

Kicking off her trainers, she changed her jeans for a matching pair, the smell of dust clung to them. She chucked them in the wash bin next to the bathroom door, her top following suit. She pulled out a long black asymmetric top, the lower half was transparent black, flowing around her knees and the long soft sleeves came close to hiding her hands. She dug around for her boots as Jean-Michel came out the bathroom.

“Oh so you have found my humble abode I see?” a smirk grew on his face, as he prowled around the bed, shirtless, the dark mark in his side was slowly fading. Even though Jean-Michel's body was soft, the lines of tight muscles and sinew sat within. 

He came closer, his burning orange eyes locked onto her icy pools, the softest kiss between them, was a clear apology from him. He passed her side, grabbing a t-shirt and a fleece jacket from the wardrobe, never losing eye contact with her as he pulled the top over him. The dark scar where he'd been hit was healing, but still looked gory and painful, even as his skin moved, the darkness didn't. The thought he wasn't ready to leave the house unsettled her thoughts. 

“Eve? Something wrong?” Jean-Michel starred at her still, but concern was written on his face, unzipping the fleece to put it on.

“Oh, just the scar, looks bad still, you sure you're okay to go out already, I mean, it was pretty bad... we almost lost you.” she moved with purpose, pulling out some clothing out, trying to find the coat she wanted, finally finding a hoodie, long flowing to points, she knew she would be warm enough but not over cumbered. She slung it on, the front didn't fasten, it was more of a lounge jacket than outdoors, but she would be fine.  
“Yea, I'm fine Eve, just a bit soar and stiff, I'm worried that you will freeze in that.” he joked, playing with the edge of the open front, clearly it would blow around in the wind, but secretly, he liked it a lot.

“I will be fine in this, I will be too hot in a jacket, I mean look at yours.” her hands waved around his front, the material no thicker than hers. She pulled the zip up higher, making his head jerk back. He grabbed her hand quickly, softly but not expected by her, he tipped it forward, kissing the skin on the back of it. His eyes looked up at her.

“I'm sorry that I have dragged you to hell and back, quite literally... when I was lying in state in the basement, I was in purgatory.” he let go of her hand, which limply fell to her side as she gawked at his words.

“Oh my god what? Why?” Eve was shocked, she knew such places must of existed, she shouldn't not expect anything now, only new, exciting and horrifying worlds.they sat down on the bed edge, he starred out the window as he spoke.

“It was my own hell, made for me, by Charlotte. She clearly paid a daemon to keep me there, to torture me, until my body gave up.” he sighed, the rain started again, but a wave of his hand parted the clouds.

“What was it like? Hell? All fire and people on chains?” Eve was trying to lighten the mood, the look on his face clearly meant it didn't work, the pain of the memory showed, the twitch of his eye.

“Paris...but broken, ripped apart, totally distorted in space... and I was chased by the daemon but I got away in the end...because I found you, you shouted out for me and I followed your voice.” his face changed finally, a small smile broke onto his face, but still traumatised by the whole event. She grasped his hand that sat beside her on the bed.

“That's because I am here for you, even my soul saved you, that must have been it. It was my soul I gave to you that called out for you.” she smiled boldly at him, as the realisation ran though his mind.

“Of course, you cleaver girl...I promise you that I will sort everything out, Charlotte, making sure we are safe and getting your soul back.” he moved his hands to her shoulders, following forwards with a kiss. She was slightly confused by the last part, excepting the kiss anyways.

“That's really sweet Jean-Michel...'getting my soul back'....how?” She used bunny ears closed to his face, his eyes locking on to the fingers. They heard David shouting from downstairs, a car had arrived for them to leave, he stood up, pulling Eve by the hands in the air.

“Later, because I don't know yet, but we need to go, think we will be warm enough.” pulling her out the bedroom, she sighed loudly in annoyance, not knowing what he was planning. 

They found David at the front door, open and waiting, the car and driver waiting. David watched them curiously, like a cat observing birds. As they met him, they all wandered out the door, Jean-Michel locking it behind him. They climbed in the large hummer, David in last, keeping an eye out. Buckled in, David amused himself.  
“Now kids....no more bathroom breaks.”


	29. Chapter 29

The three of them sat in silence in the car, not even a sound or sigh, but not in anger. Jean-Michel and Eve held hands, as David sat in the front with the driver, the murmurings between not heard by Eve. She was looking out at the streets as they passed into the main city, Jean-Michel tightened his grip on her hands as he knew she was seeing the world as it was. Eyes glowing in rainbow colours, some more psychically different than others. The car stopped at traffic lights, there was a dark feathered harpy, standing on the street corner.

“Now close your eyes and look again, but concentrate.” Jean-Michel whispered to her. She did so, and the harpy was no longer, just a well dressed older woman, clearly one who might have been a wife to a couple of rich men in her time. Eve was surprised by the connection of creature to style of human personalty she took, and then wasn't so surprised when she finished linking it all up. She sat silently after that, leaning on the window. The journey was fast, less traffic that the early hours of that morning, the obelisk came into view. 

The car stopped just outside the tall metal barrier surrounding the Place de la Concorde, people wandering past, but just reading the signs saying 'closed for refurbishment.'. The gates opened, only a small gap between the car doors and the metal of the gates, David handed both of them backpacks.they waltzed right into the gaping mouth of the earth.

“Right, in your bags is surplices in case you get lost down here, but there are trackers on them so don't lose them, also we have some lights. They come on these frames, like those wireless headphones people use, that sit around the back of your head, but uses night vision UV lights. Because its so close to your eyes, sitting on your temples, they amplifies the light, making your eyes better in the dark Eve.” David pointed them towards her, and her only, she was kind of stunned but understood, they has perfect eyesight in the dark, but she did not. 

“Can we also have normal torches like normal people?” she slipped on the head lights, fitting snugly around her ears, but not crushing the ear pieces they wore, the shape hid in her hair well, to anyone else, they would see nothing. she flicked on the lights, for a moment she was blinded by the whiteness, but slowly shapes formed, but more than that, she saw waves, marks on the ground, the footprints, where tools had cleaved at the earth, she saw what they saw, vampires eyes.

“Whoa...” she stumbled a bit, getting used to the the vision, Jean-Michel steadied her with his arm, he smiled as she was looking at things in a new light.

“Weird isn't it? But you will get used to it as we did.” Jean-Michel let go of her arm, letting her move slowly down the tunnel, as they followed, David made sure his team backed them up. The darkness fully drowned them in blackness, the team pulled out torches and was armed.

“Now I'm keeping theses UV lights, but why the hell don't I have a gun?” she wasn't annoyed but acted it for her own amusement, David couldn't answer, just mumbling to himself.

“Because you are dangerous.” Jean-Michel pipped up.

“Well fuck you Mr. know it all.” she waved her hands around, poking her tongue out at him in the dim light.

“You are...because you are frighteningly accurate with a sword so god knows what you are like with a gun?!” he turned his head to her view, his eyes glowed furiously in the dark light, like cats eyes at night. She saw a smile on his face, clearly he trust her, but someone else clearly didn't. 

“Not fair, you and David can fight bare handed, you are gifted with claws, I barely have fingernails.” she looked at her fingers, the years of nervous biting had taken is toll, David waved his hand at one of his men, who threw a shape at him.

“Here Eve...sorry, at least's its something, you will have fun with it.” David passed on the longish black shape to her, the belt hoop snapping around her waist as she pulled out the dark steel machete, the edge was sharp and the back jagged with sword breakers, her eyes darted around its edge.

“That will make up for it, thank you.” she smiled, putting it away as they continued on the cold stone path. The floor and walls looked similar to Jean-Michel, but he couldn't place it.

“David, this is connected to the catacombs aren't they, they are larger than most think, but this far away, is madness.” Jean-Michel was fascinated by the long tunnels stretching this far, he has walked the many miles they wandered under the city. Vampires used them all the time to hide, transporting and sleeping. 

The cool air rushing past Eve's ears made the hairs on her neck stand, but she wasn't sure of what was down these tunnels. It was possible that no one knew what was in this stretch so far away from the rest. The feeling caused her to widen her stance, her hand over the hilt of the machete, Jean-Michel felt her unease, his hand rested on her free hand. She looked down at it, realising she was making everyone nervous. 

“Sorry, maybe I should stay at the top? I will drag everyone down, its the last thing we need if there is something down here.” her words stuck in her gullet, feeling like a failure, she thought she was strong enough to follow him blindly, but clearly her human emotions got in the way.

“I won't stop you, but I need you here..with me, you make me stronger.” Jean-Michel's words felt like a breath of fresh air to her mind, the darkness had some hold on the human psyche, their minds where clear, seeing past illutions set down by powers. She was silent for a while, but still carried on walking with them, he took this as a sign, holding on to her hand tighter.

“Thank you.” He spoke to her, but not at her, Eve looked up at him, confused.

“Why?” she almost asking in a sarcastic way, but it wouldn't of helped, her voice was too emotional to carry it out perfectly.

“Because your still here.” He turned finally to see her, his face in the dark was still sweet, that smile he pulled when he was sincere, the way his eyes creased but bloomed with colour when he was looking at her, she could melt into his arms, even in this cold. She pushed the thought aside, it wasn't the right time be daydreaming, they turned down the cold twisting paths, David watching his tablet he had in his hands, the layout of the tunnels surrounding them.

“Hmmm... weird... this door isn't on the map!” David stopped, rotating towards a stone door, looking down at the screen, nothing was shown to sit behind it either. He motioned for the team to move forward. The four of them took a corner of the dark cold door, placing a metallic shape over them, they held on to the handles with great care and surety. There was a quick countdown in french, as a sharp pitched sound rattled the air. Eve covered her ears, feeling like they where bleeding, as if they had been stabbed. Jean-Michel shook his head, rubbing his ear, where as David wasn't fazed at all. 

“How can you deal with this?” Eve widening her jaw to pop her ear drums, not succeeding.

“Hmm? oh...with these.” he pulled out two metal earplugs, Eve had a pair of these years ago back in the UK, but she was very surprised that the whole team have them too, apart from her and Jean-Michel.

“Oh good, thanks for no warning!” Jean-Michel snapped, clearly it was annoying him also, he was so used to wearing in ear monitors, so a loud noise without protection was taking its toll. He was in a mood to smack his son, but it wasn't the time or place for such things, as the dust settled down, the stone door was a pile on the floor. 

The team rushed into the room, guns and torches at the ready, they lent into the walls, covering every darkened corner. David stepped in first, Eve then Jean-Michel watching their backs. The room was pitch black, a team member opened a sturdy black box, pulling out a floodlight, turning it on. The dust hung in the air, thick and stagnant, it slowly dispersed with addition of fresh air. After moments wandering around its large space, Eve kicked something hard on the floor.

“What the...” she bent down, the lights showed the edge of a stone brick, it was raised out the earth, she pressed down on it, easily it slid into place. Everyone heard the cold slice of stone moving at the end. They all turned to the shape Eve made knelt, she held her hands up, the look on her face was amusingly stunned.

“I didn't do it.” She spoke, Jean-Michel pulled a unimpressed smirk on his face, the one that you give a to a child when they lie. The whole air changed as the earth before Eve clicked, stone moving by cogs and clockwork, sand bags moving in the sides of the under earth walls, as a set of stairs appeared. 

“Well I'll be damned, no wonder nothing shows up on the map, its lower than the readings. This is 100% new to anyone, this will be fascinating.” David poked at the tablet, taking videos as he moved forwards to the stairs. Eve stared down the case of stone, seeing something moving below, she slowly moved backwards, David seeing her moments stopped him in his tracks.

“Something's down there.” Eve waved her arm back, the men backed down, guns drawn, pointing at the hole. She watched carefully, her eyes filtered out the dust and darkness, the shape was human, but it was rags and dried skin, less zombie and more corpse. Leaning forwards she saw the cloth it dragged around its thin frame, the face has no features,as the rest of the body followed. Curiosity would of killed the cat, but this time, it tried to kill her. The stone under her foot shifted down, the dust catching in the treads of her boot, causing her to fall down, head first into the dark. 

Time seemed to slow, the first to reacted to the small echoing squeal was David, he watched her fall. He felt useless in the spilt second he failed to stop her, but he felt even worse as he saw his own father lose his mind, seeing her disappear, David held onto Jean-Michel's body with every ounce of strength. The team stood at the top, guns ready to fire at will, the deafening silence as Jean-Michel couldn't scream her name, as her body hit the ground below. 

The cold floor rubbed her cheek, she felt raw as she propped her self up, her arms feeling heavy. She sat on the side of her hip that didn't ache like a splintered tree, she moved each part of her body, nothing was broken, she was amazed she was in one piece. She touched the side where the machete was, still in its place and not in her own stomach. Silently she crouched to her feet, staying low in the dust swirling. The fall didn't cause her to forget there was something down those stairs, and now, with her. 

“Come on then...where are you?” she whispered to the air. She grasped the hilt of the blade as she moved slowly on the stone floor, her boots gliding. Her ears finally stopped ringing from the blast, hearing the low chittering noise of teeth as she saw the creature descend from another path. Its skin was tight and necrotic, like it was embalmed, no eyes and a sickening mouth, full of sharp razors. The hood it once wore was fused into its flesh, the rest of the robes it wore followed the same pattern, some places where the cloth had ripped, the foul leathery skin showed. 

Eve hoped the low dusty air would hide her, even though it didn't have eyes, she needed to play this safely. Staying stone still, she stopped breathing, watching the shape glide around the floor, disappearing down the same path. She turned to head up the stair, standing up, as she was met with the image of a Cheshire cat grin, but black and full of needle like teeth. It was much taller than her, a full head raised higher. She swung furiously with the machete at the leather bound skin, making a large deep incision, but nothing came out, no blood, nothing. She panicked, running down the corridors of the maze like tunnels, screaming out for Jean-Michel and David. With no response, she lent to a wall, gathering her breath, she tapped on the earpiece, hoping to get something, but it was dead. 

“Oh god...” She felt like the world was falling apart, the paths and rooms of the maze carried on, the feeling of eternity wasn't so silly after all. She pushed of the wall, finding around the corner was a small dark room, it was full of surplices such as blankets and barrels. It was perfect to hide for some time, hopefully they would come and find her. She hunkered down behind the wooden barrels, pulling the rough canvas sheets cover her. Her vision was still fine, the UV helped in the dimmest of lights, but there was one thing it couldn't help with, tiredness. 

Jean-Michel was getting annoyed with David, holding him off, he shunned him away. His brow was sharp, he didn't like being angry, it served no purpose to everyday life, but today it would save her. He walked forward, David trying to stop him, but he smacked David clean in the chest, his back meeting the stone wall 5 meters behind him. The impact left him breathless, watching his father walk down into the abyss, he was torn, but he knew it was right. He followed with his team, the steps shallow and cold, the sounds of boot heels clicked on the material. The journey seemed to carry on, Jean-Michel wasn't comfortable with the feeling, that of going nowhere. The dusty air thickened, so he jumped down, the fall wasn't far but something didn't add up.

“David? Somethings not right here...i can feel it.” he shouted back up to them, just hearing back a moment later was his son and the team meeting him at the bottom.

“No, something isn't right, since you jumped, its been 10 minutes.” David showed him his watch, comparing it to his own, there was a clearly a time disturbance. 

“But its only been a minute or two... oh god...Eve!” Jean-Michel's face changed to horror, if their time was only out by 10 minutes, then how long had she been down there. He brushed his beard and his hair, almost pulling it out in angst. 

“Hell's teeth...spread out, comm links on at all times, report on anything you see, smell or hear.” David barked at his men, all nodded and dispersed into the smokey gloom. He wandered over to his father, itchy feet wearing down the stone under them, 

“Go...and i'm sorry, we shouldn't of waited for so long, down here it could have been days...” Davids words didn't calm Jean-Michel in the slightest, in fact they fuelled his anger, a spark of red slashed in his eyes, as his body became one with the dust. David sighed at he saw Jean-Michel storm off into the smokiness, knowing his form will scare the men, but small mercies meant they wouldn't be able to kill him. 

He heard the voices of the men crackle and waver in his ears, but he ignored it, he was listing for her. Fazing though the stone walls was easy but finding her was the issue, he couldn't see her, smell her, hear her. His heart felt heavy after time passed slowly, he stopped, his eyes glowing as red as the blood pumping in his veins. He saw something shift in the fog, a shape, faceless and cold, no blood in its frame. He knew what it was, it turned at the end of the pathway, the shrill is echoed at him was nauseating, but he brushed it off. 

“Hmm... My turn...” His smokey voice was rough, but the raw guttural roar that exploded from his fang drawn mouth was so intense, the team in the surrounding maze, felt blood dripping from their ears. David turned to pinpoint him, running so fast, light couldn't catch up with his form, but as he came to a corner, he saw a small dark room, he blinked his eyes, seeing her eyes poking from the darkness.

“Eve!” he rushed over, she had made a small fortress behind barrels and canvas sheets, it was very well done. She was scared, slightly wild eyed, hungry even. She grasped his arms in fear, and started to sob, her face was dirty, her hoodie covered in dust, all her food and water gone from the bag next to her. David pulled out the water from his bag, passing it to her, she stopped the breathless sobbing and drank shakily.

“Eve, how long have you been hiding? I need to know, something isn't right down here.” David held her still, stopping her shake, she wasn't cold so he marked to down to shock. She stopped drinking, taking in some deep breaths, looking at David with cold eyes.

“5 days, here..” she passed him her phone, lighting up the screen, the picture of her and Jean-Michel's selfie in front the Eiffel tower, the date showed 5 full days had indeed passed, when it was only half an hour above, he dare not tell her yet, she had been hiding from a monster, that was enough scary stories for the day. 

“Damn....come on Eve, are you hurt in anyway, can you come with me...we need to find the others before-” as David pulled Eve up on her feet, another screamed and roar was heard echoing the stone. David wasn't sure what he was up to, but Eve had no clue what was going on.

“What...was that, was it the creature?” She quietly asked, in case it was coming there way, David sighed, knowing he would have to answer.

“No... it was Jean-Michel...” He held on to Eve's arms, he was surprised she thought this was normal, the sounds from him didn't terrify her in the slightest.

“Are..you not scared by that? Even my men have been shitting them selves...” he felt her shrug in his light grip.

“Jean-Michel is wonderful...he is capable of anything, so him being able to make that sound...when he can make electronic sounds out of thin air...no it doesn't shock me.” she smiled, looking out so they could make a move. She pointed out the door to David, who nodded in agreement. 

“A fair observation, I knew why I liked you, you are open minded, think for your self in problems, and your ideas are refreshing.” He hugged her like a brother would, keeping her close to his side as they wandered out slowly, the dust seemed to be thinner, David felt vibrations in the ground.

“What is it? The fog is moving.” Eve looked at her feet for the first time she fell down, but as they stumbled around the corner the air was flowing faster, the smell of clean air rushed in their noses.

“That Eve... is the outside.” they got closer to the light, a massive crack in the wall, bricks and stone was flung outwards, like something ran it down. They heard running feet from behind them, David turned to see it was his team, minus one man, the others nodded in loss.

“So is this back outside... that's Notre Dame...” Eve pointed across the water, the tower rising above the bricks, David looked down into the water, seeing glimpses of something, something shiny. He looked harder, leaning down at the edge, Eve mirroring his actions. She couldn't work out what it was, turning off the vision, the view was clearer in the day light.

“Holy...it's Jamie!” Eve screamed, gripping David's jacket, letting her take it off his arms, David flew down to into the dark waters of the Seine. As he hit the water, he felt the burn of magic, the creature Jean-Michel was fighting wasn't giving up so soon. He didn't want to attract the attention of the public, so David dived deeper, meeting the two bodies, both claws and arms battering each other. 

The smokiness of Jean-Michel's form was making it hard for David to pinpoint him, but he was glad the cloth of the Revenant was floating. Grasping the cloth, he pulled him self closer, his other hand a a spark of heat was building, water evaporating around his body. Eve saw more and more bubbles rising from the water, a light became brighter. She pushed the team backwards,as they saw both the Jarre's haul the Revenant out the freezing waters, their hands piercing deep into its flesh, lunging for the ruined stone.

The landing wasn't as elegant as they has wished, the thunder from under four feet sounded like bone would break, the extra weight they carried with them hurt. They pulled back their sharp nails from the dried mass of the corpse, as it lay there, dead.

“That...was the most horrific thing iv done...god...” David knelt on the dusty floor, the water evaporating off his clothing, Eve placed his jacket over him, the heat was like a sauna.

“Jesus, what did you do?” Eve backed off, the heat was burning her face, the uncomfortable itch from steam. 

“He boiled it to death.” Jean-Michel coughed up from the other side of the body, looking a little worse for wear. Eve saw that he looked cold, even as a vampire, he was sensitive to the cold. Eve looked at him, then back to David, the clothes on his skin dry as the day they where bought.

“David, any chance of drying your dad off?” pointing her thumb at Jean-Michel, who looked terrified, seeing what David has just done to the Revenant, he raised his hands in protest.

“After that?! Can you even control it?” Jean-Michel back into the wall, his hands shook with the cool breeze rolling in, David stood, heading in the direction of his father.

“Yea, I'm still pretty hot, but all the ladies know that.” winked at eve in a playful sense, she rolled her eyes, but laughed into her hand when he didn't see, Jean-Michel smirked at the response, knowing Eve thought it was funny.

“Hug time dad.” David smacked his arms around the whole of Jean-Michel upper body, picking him off the ground. The sound Jean-Michel made, Eve laughed even more, the situation could have been straight out of a sitcom, if it was about vampires in Paris that is.the vapour floating off the dark clothing surrounding both of them could of served a spa for the day, the hug only lasted a minute, ending with David dropping his father onto his feet, Jean-Michel straightening his clothes, making sure the glasses in his top pocket where still in one piece, they where not.

“Oh great! Another pair of Moscots down the toilet!” He sighed, putting them back inside his jacket, Eve knew how many pairs he had, but still, at 500 euros a pop, it wasn't the price that hurt Jean-Michel so much, it was the fact he took great pride in looking after his possessions. Watching him, Eve looked to her own possessions, realising she didn't have the necklace he gave her. She panicked, placing her hand on her chest, looking around. Jean-Michel saw her panic, lunging towards her, his hands resting on her shoulders.

“My love whats wrong?” his voice brought her back to the stone room in which they all sat in. she looked at him, trying not to let the tears building in her eyes to fall. He looked down to her hand, pulling it away, he sounded a small laugh of happiness.

“What so funny about losing the necklace you gave me?” Eve sounded so sad, but confused at the same time, hoping she may find some humour out of this situation, no matter how small it was.

“Oh nothing much, you didn't put it on, its at the house on the side, you dropped it when you changed, so I put it on the side table near our bed.” Jean-Michel nudged her chin upwards, smiling at her, the look of confusion still there.

“You said our bed.” she whispered, making sure the others didn't hear, getting a joke out of it.

“What is mine is yours, my love.” kissing her lips in confirmation, then pulling her up to her feet. The clothes on his skin dried by the time they all gathered around the steaming corpse on the ground, David already poking it. 

“Ooops, think I might of over cooked it a bit, wanted to get some information out of it.” David scratched his head, thinking of a way. Eve stopped to think her self, humming, Jean-Michel watching her, her mind ticking away. She knelt down over the body, looking at its face, the sickly grin still stuck on its head. 

“Hmm...why not?” and with that she pushed her hand down onto the leathery chest. She heard others scream and yell, but nothing moved, no people around her, only the dusty air and a figure. She wore long dark red robes, her hair long and black, gold and blue stone jewellery hung from her body, Eve saw her face, the dark eyeliner and tanned skin gave her a good indication where the woman was from, Egypt. Eve looked around, she saw the light edges of people, where David and Jean-Michel once stood, but no more. She observed the woman once more.

“What are you?” Eve queried, her senses lost in the smoky atmosphere, still not sure what she had done.

“My name is Anai-Layla, in your tongue, it means the priestess of the night.” the woman pulled down the hood over her head, Eve stood as she did so, the woman still taller than her, clearly the thousands of year didn't deform her height.

“I'm Eve, which means radiant...or hazelnut, depending if you look at the internet... which you don't know what that is...sorry.” Eve stood there awkwardly, nervous and stupid words just popping into her head.

“Amusing, strange one, your words mean nothing to me, but I know many moons had passed since I was brought here, the world is changed.” Anai spoke kindly and with wisdom, clearly she knew where she was and possibly why.

“Do you know where we are and why you came here?” Eve pushed onward, she had no idea how long she had in the foggy space with Anai.

“Yes, I am a Priest of Sekmet, I was bought here to protect an artefact, the Obelisk above the ground.” she raised her hands upwards to the sky, Eve finally worked it out, she kept her mind clear, not wanting to break the connection, but was hard with her discovery.

“Good...now you have to tell me how to stop this madness.”


	30. Chapter 30

“Now... tell me now, how I stop her wanting the chest, something, anything, you can help us.” Eve begged the priest, tears streaming down her face, pleading.

“I know what you speak of, and that someone is toying with the souls that live around us, I can assist you, but only in soul...fare well Eve.” the woman's shape blurred violently towards her, her vision turning black for a second, in the blink of an eye she saw the hole in the wall, David and Jean-Michel standing in shock as they finally met her body.

“Eve!-what...but where's the body?” David stopped, looking at his feet as the corpse that lay on the stone floor was gone. Jean-Michel watched Eve, as she stared out to the city's water, her pupils blown wide. His fingers grazed her face, her mouth open, soft sounds trying to create words, but nothing. He looked deep into her eyes, something was different, a flicker of ice and gold, sparking amongst the blue irises.

“What did she do?” Jean-Michel whispered to her, finally blinking, David sat back and watched, seeing the same flickers as his father did.

“She....showed me the future, if we didn't stop...” Eve stuttered, her mouth dry, her eyes burned, she finally moved her body, slumping into Jean-Michel's arms, covering her eyes with her sleeves.

“What was it?” David asked softly, knowing what she must of saw was not pleasant at all.

“Empty... the streets, the cafes, the house...all empty...nothing, no souls, no people, no vampires... nothing.” Eve raised her head to speak, her eyes still covered.

“But that doesn't make any sense, why would Charlotte do that?” Jean-Michel whined, confused and annoyed.

“Because its not Charlotte is which the main issues here, its the creature she has, that she wants to resurrect, which is the problem. The Priest said that the chest must stay hidden, and that Charlotte be taken away, but we have to find the Husk, which is the body of the creature she wishes to bring back.” Eve flooded their ears with information, too much at times, but she carried on, until there was nothing left. The new information was interesting to say the least, that Charlotte's intentions where not 100% negative, she only wanted to bring something back, but they didn't know what.

“So, how do we find out what she is wanting to resurrect?” Eve spoke, facing David, he looked up, in distress.

“Hey...i don't know what it is? I know I spend time with her but she never lets on- no wait... she did mention something about a piece from the Louvre, a sarcophagus that was bought in about a month ago, it will be bought up from the vaults for a showing.” David buried his head in his hands, clearly not knowing anything, but still stressing out. Eve knew that he didn't know anything, it was very clear.

“Okay, sorry, but that is useful to know, bet that is why she needs the chest, now we need to find what that is and get to it before her, can you get some men outside the house as well, just in case.” Eve looked out to the water, wondering if the house was safe at all, if it was all too late, and this was just a distraction.

“Yes, we can get men there, and I will ask for a friend for some helping hands at the Louvre. For now we should get out of here.” David moved his fingers to the team of men, whom one hung out the gaping hole, swinging a rope upwards and climbing.

“Wonder what is above us?” Eve spoke, poking her head out to see where the man had scampered too. The sun's rays cleared as clouds passed overhead, she heard the man call for them, grasping her hands around the rope she rushed up, pulling her body weight with great succession. As the team member pulled her by the hand over the stone wall, she knew what she was next too, as she looked over the wall, they where at the Louvre. The others followed, a minute at a time, next was David, then Jean-Michel, who's faces mirrored Eves first thoughts.

“So we weren't far from Norte Dame as all, and not far away from Concorde.” Eve sighed, they all stared at the long elegant building that stretched along the Quai Francois Mitterrand, as they stood at one of the gates of the grounds of the Louvre. David was furious, he felt like he has been played, Jean-Michel gripping his arm, trying to calm him,

“Damn it! I knew she had taken me for a fool! Concorde was a waste of time, she knew it was just under the vaults and now I'v opened it for her! Two ways to get in too... I wonder how far it is into the vault from it?” David started to bite his thumb furiously, causing blood to cover his skin. He paced back and forth, finally pulling out his phone, and tapping on the screen.

“Hey, it's not your fault at all, we had no idea how this was going to play out, so do not blame your self, we still have time, I can't sense her around....who you calling?” Jean-Michel pulled a stern but reassuring face at his son. Eve nodded in agreement of his words, it was no ones fault, but she didn't feel sure of the time they had.

“Asking for a favour.” David's ear piece glowed green, as the call connected.

Jean-Michel turned to Eve, pulling the weird glasses of her head, and holding her close, his clothes were dry to the touch, but she knew he was still cold, thankfully the sun came out, the warm rays hitting his skin, he hummed in response.

“A vampire who enjoys the sun, funny that one.” Eve smiled into his shoulder, holding him closer, the days she had spent, lost in time, and feeling so alone in fear.

“You wonder why I get all the concerts in hot countries then, maybe I will do another one soon, maybe this time you will come with me?” Jean-Michel hoped she would say yes, a hug is a great thing, but it always hides the face, knowing things never are what they seem. She pushed against him, but he held on close, hoping she wouldn't lie.

“Of course, I would follow you to the ends of the earth if you wanted me around.” She smiled, making his heart ache, knowing she wouldn't be around forever, but he would make the best of it, making her time they spent perfect, for her.

He let go of her, holding her hand and turning back to the street they stood on. David was sending his men to parts of the street and back into the hole in the wall they once came from, as he poked at his phone again. Jean-Michel looked around, the cool breeze felt kind of his face, the sun hid behind clouds passing by from time to time, as they wandered into the grounds of the Louvre. The crowds of tourist flooded past, blending in would be easier, but being attacked in silence was an issue, they stayed in sight of guards, creeping closer to the glass pyramid shining in the midday light.

“No one would dare hit out in such a crowd, and this many guards, not even we could survive that. I have asked the curator of the museum to meet us in a few minutes, hes on his way up now, so just hand tight.” David looked up from his phone for the first time in minutes, not walking into any body or anything, clearly he was used to such activities. They all watched out for the man, keeping their eyes open for any unusual acts.

“There, just at the door way.” Eve pointed out to the man in the dark suit, half hanging past the large wooden side door, who's hand moved once to beckon them. They moved though the crowds like snakes in grass, sliding past the tourists and locals. The curator didn't move until they landed on the first steps to the door, hiding inside. David was first to go inside, quietly chatting to the man, Eve followed, and Jean-Michel closed the door, taking one last look outside. 

“Welcome to the Louvre, not many get to see back here, but this is very important, isn't it David?” the curator was smartly presented, clearly the wage he was on was much higher than Eve's past boss, Mr. Lacroix. His suit was dark, but well made, the cut was clean and sharp, matching the silver glasses on his face and his haircut was so smooth it would go down easier than whiskey. 

“Thank you Mr. Moreau, this is very important, I will tell you as we walk to the vault, we need to make sure its safe.” David shook hands with the man, a clearly friendly air was cut with stern action by both them. They all wandered down the grand corridors of the Louvre, hearing the tourists next door as they past open doors, no one taking notice of them in the dark halls. Eve was fascinated by the scale of the place, having worked in the behind scenes of a museum, it wasn't that different, broken cases, artefacts being repaired and new things hiding under cloths, waiting to be seen. 

“So madame, David told me you worked in a museum here, which one?” the man spoke, but didn't stop walking, not even looking at her, she knew what he was, the colour of his eyes where too easy to miss in the dark. Eve felt sad, even wanting to say its name, so she didn't.

“I worked with Mr. Lacriox before...” then she stopped, Jean-Michel brushed the back of her hand with his thumb, knowing that question wasn't easy for her, still so soon after, it had only been two weeks if that since the night.  
“Oh, my apologises... I knew your boss well, a very good man and a very good curator... pity... but if you would like to, I will be needing some good gallery directors soon, I would love it if you would apply if you want.” Mr. Moreau's voice changed, lighter and more...human, clearly he knew Mr. Lacriox, it would be strange if he didn't. 

“I'll keep it in mind, thank you.” Eve didn't feel it was the right time for job hunting, seeing Jean-Michel wished for her to study and travel with him, but a part time job wouldn't hurt. The high ceiling corridor grew darker, as they wandered past armed guards, not even a flicker of life moved in their bodies. 

The smaller steel door opened with the swipe of a key-card, automatic lights burst into life as they slowly ambled down the metal walkways. Below was crates and boxes, a light covering of fog danced amongst them, the storage above them was kept in metal containers, dark and heavy looking, like lead.

“This is the vault, we keep the items and relics in perfect temperature and humidity depending what is needed, the colder it needs to be, its goes down, the more humid, up it goes. The crane arms help us to move them when we need to, all human operated with cameras and controls, so damage to other relics can be done, all the docks are numbered too, so nothing can be lost.” Mr. Moreau was smugly happy about his little vault, Eve was impressed, if not jealous. 

“Wow… well I'm really considering that job now…” eve was just in awe, the size was unknown to her eyes, as the vault stretched into the dark. Jean-Michel loved to see her passion for her job, even after the horrors she saw. The glow he saw in her eyes made him feel warm, the same warmth and passion he had for his work, and those around him. 

 

“I'm sure we can come to a time schedule for both Aero productions and the Louvre, Mr. Moruea.” He smiled, and Mr. Moruea nodded. Eve turned to see Jean-Michel  shock, she really didn’t think he would be so Willing seeing he wanted her around all the time. 

“Really? You sure we wont be too busy?” eve was concerned that his work time would be confined by this, or maybe she would have to miss tours. 

“No it will be fine, its not always busy everyday or week so we can sort out hours in advance, if that’s okay with you sir?” Jean-Michel folded his hand open to the curator, hoping he would be kind. 

“I'm sure that would be fine with us, but more pressing work ahead now, we can talk about that later, now we need to carry on, this way.” The grey man led them deeper into the darkest reach of the metal room as the air grew colder. Another set of steel doors stood in the way, hand prints and retinal scans was needed, the feeling of such high security made Jean-Michel nervous and concerned about what was behind. 

As the door opened, the freezing chill rushed to escape, the fog fell down the walkway, down into the dark. The shudder of the tube lighting hurt the eyes, in the cold white room made it burn. The three of them didn’t move, even after the curator had stepped fully into the whitest the aura didn't feel right, something in that room was wrong, very wrong. 

David moved first his fingers tracing marking and runes in the thick air. Eve and Jean-Michel stood next to each other, walking side by side. The room was clean, cleaner than hospitals, but clearly wasn’t designed for the living. The sterile nature was unsettling as they stood near the few cases and boxes that sat on the floor, one at the back that stood on its end and almost as tall as the room. 

“And this is why you are here…” Mr. Moruea held his hand out to white casing, Its cold enamelled edges sat sharp against the walls around them. He pulled out a card, running it down a keypad on the side, clicking sounds chirped and echoed. 

The silence as the metal slid open was broken as a hiss burned in the air, the sound dent feel like it was outside, but in your head. The low sound was annoying eve’s ears, even covering them didn’t help. 

“Oh god, its in my head, what is it?” eve played with her head, looking at Jean-Michel, who was clearly upset by the noise,  his brow down, teeth gritted. 

“I know, its not even loud, its just stuck… damn!” Jean-Michel gripped her arms, pulling her back as he looked into the box, seeing a sarcophagus, black and decomposing. 

David was fascinated by the black box, Jean-Michel's view was blocked by his son staring at the cut symbols into the stone, he used his phone to scan the case, then it beeped. 

“Ah its got something, this is amazing, but I fear something may be wrong… its not who we though would inside, its not… human.” David frowned as he read the reading on the screen. 

“Then what is it?” Jean-Michel pressed on as David started to get excited, moving around and touching the sarcophagus. David turned to see all their faces, as he smiled massively. 

“it’s what they call the Sanguine prince....Ka.”


	31. Chapter 31

Eve huffed and rolled her eyes, not the response everyone in the room thought she would have.

“What's wrong my Love?” Jean-Michel pattered her on the shoulder, looking concerned at her.

“I'm sick of this already, its nothing even that cool... I mean as in its just another mummy vampire who wants to kill everyone, not even original or anything.” Eve stopped to take a breath, everyone stood silent, until a laugh came from the Curator.

“I like her, she right, its always something wanting to kill everyone, so the best way to stop this is to keep it locked here, safe from harm.” the grey man closed the metal casing again, making sure the white cover was fully sealed. 

Jean-Michel looked at David, whom looked confused.

“So why did you show us this if it had to be safe?” David asked, not really wanting to know why something felt wrong still.

“Well, you wanted to find out what she wanted and why, now you know. I will keep it safe, and you can keep trying to find her, maybe we can add her to a case down here too.” the grey man was met with a slap to the face, but it wasn't David, it was Jean-Michel.

“Don't talk about her like that, she might have her moments, but she is good deep down.” and with that, he stormed out the cold white cell. Eve looked at David, that sense flooding her that she still didn't know everything. David pulled eve under his arm as they wandered after the angry Jean-Michel.

“He's right, she isn't a bad person, but when she wants something... she will do anything to get it, reminds me of someone else I know he loves.” David smiled as Eve looked up at him, her voice stopped, breath caught, knowing he was talking about her, as she followed the same ideals about getting what she wanted. The thought though after all she had done so far, that he still loved her in a way, was aching her heart.

“Does he still love them all, even after they split?” She asked, not even thinking if he could, or would answer.

“Hmm, a good point... yes and no. Yes as she is my mother and still a great person, he sometimes has good relations after with some of them... and no, because he loves you, he really does too.” David smiled, looking down at her, who clearly had her thinking cap on.

“You always have an answer for everything don't you?... and I hope your right.” they carried on, following the shape in front of them, leaving the large wooden door, finding their way back into public walking areas, the last door they found got them back inside the main gallery. 

Jean-Michel stopped as he saw a painting, he starred at it, Eve and David saw it calmed him straight away. They came in close behind him, one on either side of his body. Eve looked at Jean-Michel then at the painting. It was of a man and woman holding each other, as the lovers were locked in each other's arms, the man pushed the door lock closed. She saw how lovely it was, nothing rude or debouched, just right. She felt his hand slip into his.

“You okay?” she whispered, seeing his head tip towards her, David wandered off to look at another painting. She gripped onto his fingers, swallowing deeply before her words, thinking about all the thoughts in her head, pushing the doubt behind.

“Yea, as fine as someone who almost died, and that can see demons and supernatural beings, trying to make sure the world won't end because someone wants to resurrect a vampire lord....but I'm just peachy.” she laughed, looking at his eyes past the glasses, slightly startled by her fast witt and sarcasm. 

“Look, I'm sorry this has happened, I never wanted to drag you into it-” his voice was wet, clearly upset by the situation, but she shushed him.

“No, don't say sorry, I wouldn't have this any other way, I wouldn't leave your side even if you locked me away, I would still escape and you know it.” he huffed when she said it, the smile on his face was a blessing for her, knowing he understood her so well in such a small amount of time. He tugged on her hand gently, following David as he clearly was wandering too far, the crowds surrounding them, but all ignoring them. Jean-Michel tapped his son on the shoulder, who was still on his phone, but one of his hands turned and twister in speed to grab his father's hand but lessened his grip.

“Sorry, that scared me! Just waiting to see what we can do next, its either go back to Concord or try and find Mother, what you two think?” David held two fingers up, clearly the options of their choices, but from the other side, eve pulled a unpressed face, putting her own two fingers up at him.

“Why do you have to be so rude about it David? I don't know, Jamie, didn't you teach him manners?” Eve and Jean-Michel laughing to themselves, David sighed at the realisation and stood waiting for an answer. They both stopped laughing and mocking David, only for the fact they really didn't know or want to pick an option, both were bad, and lead to danger.

“Maybe we should go back to Concorde, see if the team has found anything back inside, or even if they have seen any suspicious activity outside it.” Eve's tone turned cold to the end of her words, clearly thinking Charlotte would be the only danger in Concorde if she was so brave to get so close in daylight.” David sighed, the man clearly had enough of this, Eve did think he looked tired.

“Concorde it is then, we can just walk back to the entrance, its a nice walk down the park, and it's in public view, best take off the glasses, for now, people will wonder what it's all about.” Eve placed the UV glasses around her neckline, the hair hiding most of their shape, looking like wireless headphone. Looking fairly normal, the three moved downwards, snaking though the Jardin des Tuileries. Eve looked at her knees, slightly dusty and pinky skin was seen past the black jeans, she grumbled under her breath at the annoyance. 

“We can buy you some new ones, my love, don't worry.” Jean-Michel's words were so cooling to her ears, not phased at all, or either, clearly troubled and hiding it. She trailed her eyes towards his face, his stern lips shut like in his photos, just seeing past the glasses he wore, his eyes shone anger. His hand in hers was the opposite, his touch was soft, his thumb rubbing the back of her hand instinctively. She placed her other hand on his arm, tucking inside his bicep and resting her head as close to his shoulder, although he was 5 inches taller than her. 

“Why don't we meet her? See why she wants this, ask her, has anyone thought of that yet?” Eve mumbled downwards, Jean-Michel huffed in an amused way as they walked down the green gardens towards Concorde. David wandered at a faster speed down the stoned walkways, as the couple took the time, and wandered under the sprawling trees. They stopped at a small bar hidden by the larger trees, a few people sitting and drinking, they grabbed a table and a waiter served them coffee. It was only then Jean-Michel answered her.

“Only if it was as simple as that, she would only meet in a place where she knew she was safe, having plenty of minions watching every move we made.” he dropped a few sugar cubes into his black drink, as Eve poured a gracious amount of milk and sugar in her own. Eve rubbed her neck, the Uv vision frame dug in places, but was more comfortable than wearing glasses all the time, so she was blessed. 

Jean-michel sipped his sweet black coffee, the taste flicked across his tongue, a metallic tang hitting his teeth. He swiftly palmed eve's cup as she bought it to her own lips, the look on her face as the tips on his fingers tapped her skin, setting her body in place. 

“It's not poison, but it's not all coffee in it.” he whispered to her, she could see the gold burn past the grey lenses of his glasses to her. Her eyebrows arched, looking up at him.

“Blood.” she only said one word before they heard a sot slow clap from behind them. The slight woman in the expensive black suit continued to do so. She had been there the whole time, watching them walk over, sit down and order. Jean-Michel was keeping his cool, but Eve could feel he was nervous about this, this was not good.

“You were saying it was not as simple as that.” Eve breathed out, the oxygen leaving her body, only leaving angst. They turned full in the chairs, Jean-Michel leaving the cup edge and placing that hand on Eve chair back.

“No, I may not be simple, but I am willing to talk, like every time we meet, but he chooses to run away.” Charlotte's eyes burned a pale silver at Jean-Michel, clearly, she was right, and it was possible he did this for years. Eve slowly blinked, in that time she saw what the people around her were, vampires and thralls, all around them. She eyed them all, taking in as much as she could. Charlotte saw that glint in Eve's eyes.

“Oh... a Scryer, how interesting, another one you have created Jean-Michel... Tell me, dear, was it worth it?” Charlotte didn't point but Eve knew it was aimed at her, not Jean-Michel.

“Yes, and I don't have to explain why, like you don't have to explain why you turned him after you nearly killed him your self.” Eve finished that off with a smirk and took a sip of her coffee. Jean-Michel didn't react quick enough, only just pulling her arm away after she swallowed.

“Its okay, they only put blood in the drinks for our kind, that was just normal coffee for her.” Charlotte stood up, she looked thin and lithe, but the stones under her feet didn't move, like her footsteps were smoke on the water. She moved around to the empty chair that a waiter had moved for her on their table. She crossed her fingers, leaning back into the metal chair, she clicked her fingers as a waiter brought over another drink for her, clearly, this one was all red.

“Maybe it would be a good idea for just us two to have a little chat, break the ice.” Eve smiled, her eyes said it all, beware. She drank some more. 

“Sounds lovely, Jamie, I'm sure our son is wondering where you are, go and find him.” Charlotte waved her hand away from them, Jean-Michel was not pleased about Eve's plan, looking her dead in the eyes. 

'Don't do this, I can't protect you if I go.' 

'Trust me, there will be no need to protect me.' She patted the handle of the machete blade, still hidden under her long hooded jumper.

Jean-Michel sighed, stood up and left, only looking back once as he wandered down the stone paths toward David. Eve watched him walk away, and for a second she was scared, scared she might not see him again. She finished off her coffee, setting the cup down with a soft clink. Charlotte looked at her, a low laugh quickly ended by her drink. A waiter shadowed Eve hand, moving the cup away and replacing it with one the same. 

“Good service here, let me guess, you own it.” Trying not to be cocky or impolite, Eve did not smile either, she looked around at the bodyguards who sat at other tables, hawking each movement she made. 

“I own this space, the park that is, I loved it so much I secretly bought it from the government. That, my dear, is power.” Charlotte's voice was gravely but calm, a smugness snuck in. Eve smiled coldly at it, looking at the drink in front of her.

“If you say that's power, but then why don't you just go and get that chest and Ka from in there?” Eve pointed down the parkway back to the museum, she clearly must have known where it was, she wouldn't be here if she didn't. 

“Ah, but with life and death, it's never that simple. Tell me, and please be honest with me, did it hurt when David took your soul?” Charlotte came in closer to the table, leaning forward. Eve wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or really wanted to know.

“Not bad, you might want to try it one time. Tell me... was it easy to turn Him that night you almost killed him?” Eve turned her head, the deadly look in her bright sapphire eyes. The guards stood up in protest, but Charlotte looked in glee at the younger woman, her own eyes pale blue at her wonderment. She motioned her men to sit down with a hand moving down.

“I see why he loves you... I like you, Eve, I respect your fury and your smart, like a lot of English women. I know you want an answer to your questions, but I'm not willing, not right now.” Charlotte stood, holding the small cup in her fair hands, quickly finishing off the remains of her drink and set off from the tables. The men stood, following her, some stood facing Eve, as she pushed the chair back in panic.

“Damn it, people have died, only so you can bring back this 'thing'?!” Eve's anger caused the guards to stand around her, but not close enough. Charlotte stopped, turning to look at the small furious woman. No expression was on her face, her eyes just looked cold, like she didn't care those flats had people in them like she knew. Now Eve wished she never said it.

“That 'thing' is the one with all the answers, more than you will ever get.” Charlotte nodded to one of the bodyguards, he responded and with that, she wandered into the crowds. Eve didn't see where she went, but she had more issues on her hands.

'fight or flight'

she reached down for her cup, the two guards slowly walked towards her and the table. She eyed them both, giving a wink as they stopped at her table. She spat her coffee in their faces, the men covering their eyes, growling and yelling as she ran down the side of the park, fewer people walked down the darker edges. 

Her feet only could carry her for a sprint for so long, then she began to falter, the burn in her muscles hurt so bad, her lungs felt like blood boiled inside them, she could see the Obelisk get taller as she passed the stone walls and gates at the top of the park. She stumbled on the stairs at the top, looking behind her she saw both the men burst passed the bushes. She got back up on her boots, gaining purchase on the bricks on the crossings, she saw the metal walls around the island. She made a break for it, one car nearly hit her head as she leaned down, pushing her body forwards. 

She heard the sounds of cars breaking and honking horns, as the men smacked into vehicles, a motorcyclist being knocked off by one of them. That was her moment to get away, she found the gate, pulling and pushing to create a noise. 

“Eve?” David's ears pricked up from inside the tunnel entrance, Jean-Michel jumped up and followed his son, the team of guards picked up their rifles, aiming them at the gate. David saw Eve's eye from the gap. He unlocked the padlock with moments to spare, grabbing Eve by her coat into the safe zone as the two coffee covered battered men gained entry.

“You are not welcome here.” David placed an open palm to them, but they clearly knew who he was, they knew what he could do. The two men turned and left, pushing each other, and one even checked how broken ribs he had. 

Eve stood there, watching as the gates closed, then suddenly her adrenaline ended, as she slumped on the stone floor, the crack of her knees hurt, but she barely could feel her legs. There was a sensation, of a warm body behind her, his arms around her, holding her upwards.

“Eve, oh what did she do you, my love?” Jean-Michel whispered into her ear, David looked down at her. His eyes said it all.

“Nothing, she didn't do anything, that's the problem, she wouldn't tell you anything.” David sneered, walking to a chair and taking a seat, holding his face. Eve finally gained some breath back into her burnt lungs.

“Answers... she said she wanted Ka for answers...” she rawly croaked out. 

“Well, thats vague as fuck.” David sarcastically belted out.

Jean-Michel shot him a dangerous look, bearing his fangs clenched tight. David outwardly sighed, his body swung away from them, heading to the table and chairs. The wind blew overhead, the sounds of people and cars run in her ears as the blood rushed in her head. 

“Take it easy... I'm so glad you are safe, but I wish I didn't leave you there, I never questioned your ability, I was just scared.” Jean-Michel rested his head on hers, the feel of his hands over her ears was a blessing, even for a second, she didn't think she would have seen him again. She tilted her head up, kissing his lips as they met. 

“I know, but I wanted you safe, if she got the chance to get you, it would have been then.” She looked at him, he smiled softly, taking his glasses off and putting them away in his jacket. He held her close against him, letting her sit her back against him, so Eve could see what was going on. David saw how the both of them stared at him, he knew what they where going to ask, he huffed and stopped writing on the tablet in his hands.

“Oh okay I know, I know... We will go find her then.”


	32. Chapter 32

Eve opened her eyes, she found her self in the back of a car, the view distorted, unlevel. She felt something soft under her, her fingers gripped the fabric, the roughness grazing her skin. She blinked heavily a few times, realising she was laying down, the back of the car seats obscuring her view, she shifted her head, to see the fabric under her hands was a pair of expensive black jeans, Jean-Michel's to be precise. She slowly sat up.

“Are you feeling better my love?” Jean-Michel touched her hair, brushing the strands away from her eyes. She lent on her palms, she moaned slightly at the light, a pair sunglasses appeared into her vision in Jean-Michel's hand. She took them, sitting back against the leather seat, pushing them onto her nose. The lenses were not too dark, but helped with the burning sensation behind her eyes. She looked at him, the small smile he was known for sat on his face, but she knew he was sad behind it. 

“Please stop looking so sad and guilty, but thank you for the smile.... how long was I out?” she kissed him on the cheek, holding his arm. She looked out the window, seeing were they were in the city. She saw a glimpse of a building she knew but she eyes still hurt too much to focus properly, it was a water fountain in the middle of the road, Pont de Neuilly. They were heading for La Defense. 

“Only a few minutes, but we had to move, reports from David's men said it wasn't safe at Concorde no more. So we moved as they protect the monument at night... and I can't stop feeling guilty, I should have just spoke to her, maybe I should have just given it her.” Jean-Michel hid in the palm of one of his hands, a low deep sigh fell from his lips. 

“Don't blame your self for this, I knew being with you might have been hard, but really this was the weirdest way imaginable, I thought the paparazzi was going to be an issue, or that you where into some weird freaky shit and that I would try and run away, but not this, this is domestic with the ex but on a supernatural level of fucking weird.” Eve laughed, the way she put it made it sounds so ridiculous. Jean-Michel saw the funny side of it, starting to snigger.

“yea, I guess so, at least it's not something we both have done to each other, maybe its a test of sorts, if there is a god out there, he's being an asshole.” he smiled, gripping onto her hand with surety and hope.

“wait... so there's vampires, demons, and other strange creatures, but you don't know there's a god? How does that work then? I thought he might have just been hiding...being an asshole.” Eve's face said it all, confusion.

“Ah, we all know of the weird and wonderful creatures on this planet, like demons and angelic beings, but no “god” has shown up, nothing to suggest he is real, all the crazy happenings are because of us, doing stuff here,” Jean-Michel explained, Eve believed him, seeing all the people walking past, eyes glowing different colours, some showing their real forms. 

“The Demons reporting on news and keeping eyes on business and Angels healing or saving people, who do you think all the doctors or firefighters are? A normal man couldn't run into a burning building, it would be nice, but its why the councils around the world made sure that demons and angels kept the world of man balanced. Sometimes they cant cope, which is sad to say, but that's when others help, subcategories shall we say, demons will ask vampires to help them out with business issues or needing information, angels will ask for the help of Scryers to see how they can cure illnesses or help to keep people safe.” Jean-Michel stayed silent after a while, as they passed into the darkness of the tunnel to La Defense, not because he wished too, but as the lights flickered past each second, Eve had kissed him, hard. 

He wasn't expecting it, but he was enjoying it. Clearly, he thought it was the best time, the darkness did last for a few minutes and after such a day, he needed such love, a moment in the dark for them, then, it was gone. The setting sun burned a dark pink amongst the clouds, but Jean-Michel wasn't looking at them, he was looking at her. In that moment, he decided something, something he should have done a week ago. 

“Will you marry me?” he looked at her eyes, they glowed softly in the light, he felt the breath leave her body, the change of her face was priceless.

“Are you sure? Remember the last few times, don't want you getting scared by it.” Eve dryly joked, but she was nervous, in case he didn't want to be with her in the end, that it would all go wrong. She held his hands in hers, looking down at the two rings that matched on their fingers.

“If I wasn't, I wouldn't have asked. Is that a yes then?” he smiled, but looking down at the same scene as her eyes gave, two rings, already in place.

“Its a yes if we get through all this, think that would be the best thing, first to get past all this crap, then worry about that after, get around our own issues.” she kissed him on the lips for a moment, his eyes looked panicked then calm after understanding her logic. The journey ended as they reached a small glass building, curved bright silver poles followed the sheeted glass, it reminded her of a college or bank of sorts.

“Ah, we are here, good, maybe the council can help us.” the car stopped outside the glass doors, standing next to them were to suited men with top hats. The car door was opened by the driver, David jumped out the front as Jean-Michel slipped out, holding his hand out to Eve. She wasn't sure what the place was, as the men opened the doors to the establishment, the modern style was cut brashly with the black and white marble, and the carvings in the stone were exquisite. Like churches, the carving where of angels and creatures from nightmares, some were people praying, as demons ripped them in half, as they carried on, it seemed to be in chronological order, as she saw the Eiffel tower on one, and La Defense on the next wall.

“Nice stories the walls tell here, tell me, is the council run by the vampires too?” Eve whispered as they all walked towards another set of doors, this time wooden and grand. They were told to wait, standing near another carving, Eve looked at a scene, they had to look again. The man had long hair, fangs protruding from his mouth, but had two items in his hands, in his left he held a spear of light and in the other, he held a skull. He was surrounded by people waving and yelling. The double take had made David look also.

“Oh, yea I forgot you are on this father.” David said so calmly, Jean-Michel turned his head to see. Eve stared at the stone than at him, then the stone again, trying to even work out why, she even held her hand up to it in question.

“Oh god, that thing... there are a few celebrities and well know people of interest and history on these walls, as long as they have a connection to the council. The council is made up of all creatures, we are seen as the fighting force for peace and keeping the city turning without any issues, its worked for 35 years so far.” Jean-Michel smiled in glee at this, Eve saw how pleased he was by this, all these people trying to keep the peace and everyone working together, just like the human councils in Paris. 

“Yes, but they see you as a god almost by this depiction of you.” Eve pointed, the carving was more detailed of the younger Jean-Michel than most others, she was trying to decipher what it all meant, the skull was clearly a jump to his fascination with that part of the human body, he always went on about how beautiful it was and how it was the perfect sound system. The light was odd, she mocked in her head that it was a laser. The carving of his face was stunning though, the hair was perfect, and even with the fangs, his lips and eyes were hypnotizing.

“That's because he set this council up, this is the Le Grand Conseil Unifié de l'extraordinaire.” David breathed out as the doors were opened from the other side, the blinding light settled, giving Eve no time to react to the fact Jean-Michel had more power than she thought, the power of the people. 

In silence they moved, the room rose and fanned out like the theater, chairs full of people... possibly people. The glow of eyes in the room was almost nauseating to Eve, still not used to her abilities, she breathed deeply. Jean-Michel turned his head to look at her, she saw his eyes glow, a small smile of encouragement formed on his lips. At the other side of the room where the ground leveled off, sat a large black chair and two smaller ones either side, like the king's throne and one for his queen and their son.The room grew silent as they all saw David take one of the side seats. Eve felt the stares of laser eyes burn into her, but she didn't falter, she stood next to Jean-Michel, her eyes watching them all, her eyes fluttered closed, opening she saw them all for what they were. 

"Minister Jarre? Who is this?" a voice from a man whos eye burned a sickly green shade, he stood up from his chair and wandered closer to them both, his tone wasn't threating nor was it welcoming to Eve.

"Cladus, mind your tone, this is my new wife to be, Eve, but you will call her Madam Jarre." His words felt solid as stone to those who heard it, even David was nodding at his father's commands, Jean-Michel took Eve's hand and guided her to the other seat next to his. The sounds of chittering from the auditorium bounced around, but some looked at Eve as she sat down, some looking on in concern.

"Is it because I'm human and I'm not upstanding like you all? Please... do not think I don't know what you all are, I don't care, iv saw things normal people would die from, I almost did, trust me... but do not take me for some cheap floozy, I'm educated, well versed in history and culture... and I'm here because I stand by the man I love and I will, by any means necessary, will protect him... understood?" Eve's strong words bought silence to the crowd, she felt her throat swell in emotion, and also the fact she might have pissed off the biggest gathering of demons and angels in one place, she might get into the record books for it.

Instead, she was met with them all standing to their feet, in unison saying;

"nous vous honorons." they rang out in the hall, their hands on their chests, Eve stood staring out at them all in sheer befuddlement. One member wasn't too pleased of the ovation, Cladus. He walked towards the grand seats, others started to moan and shout, David buried his head in his hand, sighing in his chair like this was a normal thing. Eve stared down at the green man coming towards her, he was clearly a demon from the snake-like walk and appearance. Before he could say anything to Eve, she heard someone stand, a roar of 'silence' broke from behind her, her hair stood on end at the command and pure energy of it. The whole room fell deadly quiet. 

"Silence!.... I will not tolerate this, after the years of work we have put into this council, you all start to fight because of a human being in our circle, a circle of my choosing may I add." Jean-Michel wasn't amused by the whole ordeal, he thought Eve handled the council well, seeing she was dropped into it, but his burning gaze was not pleased by others. People seated themselves in silence, Cladus backed off, but eve watched him, she didn't like the way he acted, he reminded her of a character from a film she loved, but she couldn't think of his name, the worm character was on the end of her tongue. 

"You don't have to stay for this, it's going to be long and boring, you can go to my suite and relax if you want, take a shower and get something to eat." Jean-Michel spoke softly into her ear, holding the side of her close to him. He waved his hand to an assistant in the wings.

"You sure, I don't trust that guy...creeps me out, how long will this be?" she turned to see him, the lack of sleep and stress didn't affect him at all, clearly, his powers kept it all at bay, only the smallest wrinkles showed when he smiled. He winked at her, he knew her instincts where right, he felt them too, but he never liked to show weakness. 

"Go, I'm sure Marine here can get you a dress for the dinner tonight, she will know what you like and go buy it. She will show you to my suite, me and David will have our phones on." Jean-Michel kissed her once on the lips, leaving her next to Marine, as he took his seat. As she left the room, she saw out the corner of her eyes the council bowing to her departure. 

"Tell me, Marine, are they always this stonemason like?" Eve thought the question was amusing. Marine huffed in humor.

"Sometimes, its an important meeting as I'm sure you know, it's about keeping the peace with the past lady of the seat." Marine walked Eve towards a guarded lift, as they stepped inside, she carried on.

"She is dangerous, she came up with crazy ideas back in the early days, she was kicked out in the end, but I feel she only wanted what was best for her kind, I understand how she feels, the balance is hard to keep, you will learn this soon enough, as another scryer.' Eve looked at Marine harder, past her glasses she saw the glint in her eye, it was more like a burned scar of a rune in her right eye.

"how old are you then? I'm guessing you where there, but I don't know the lifespan of a scryer" Eve followed Marine out the lift into a lounge, decorated similar to Jean-Michel's studio, but in black and red, Eve looked around, liking it here more, dumping her backpack on the chair.

'Ah you are as old as you feel, but so you can get to learn more about your powers... I'm 117, my birthday was last Friday, but I was born a scryer, not created like you, but you can learn to be like a trueborn, like the same with vampires, they can learn tricks and powers to look more authentic.' Marine stopped at the lounge doorway, leaving Eve alone.

'I don't think I will enjoy being a scryer, if seen a lot in the past few weeks, but I don't know if I like seeing what people really are.' Eve sat on the edge of the chair, pulling off the headset, throwing it on the table.

'it's not about what you can see, it's about finding what you are others cant see. I will leave you now, I know what dress to get you, and shoes. I will go to Sephora too for makeup. If you need any drinks or food, please call reception, I will also ring when I have your items. Please, try to relax, you have had a hard time... trust me.' and with that Marine left Eve alone in the suite.

'yes, but its hard to trust anyone here.'


End file.
